For What It's Worth
by ye olde chestnut
Summary: Acknowledging attraction is the easy part... It's intimacy, misunderstandings, and a certain four letter word that makes things difficult. But at least Paine isn't alone, seeing as Rikku's along for the ride.
1. Man! I Feel Like A Woman

Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to Square-Enix while opening lyrical snippets belong to the respective artists/producers/whatever of chapter title songs. I promise that suing me would be a waste of time and money.

Author's Note (revised 4/8/07): Firstly, characterization might be totally off-mark and I accept full responsibility (though this wouldn't be fanfiction if that weren't in some way true). Secondly, this would take place after the 'perfect' ending; the Gullwings have technically disbanded and everybody's been chilling for a year. Thirdly, I've taken creative license with Paine's image—hey, they did it with Yuna, so I can do it with Paine. Fourthly, there's occasionally more than chaste pecking and hand holding, as well as a few curse words. Fifth-and-lastly, this started out for me but now it's for all of us. Hope you dig it.

Chapter summary: In a string of day outs, one proves that it might be more trouble than its worth.

_color__ my hair, do what i dare_

_uhoh__-oh-oh__, i wanna be free—yeah, to feel the way i feel_

_man!_

_i__ feel like a woman_

Warm. Comfortable.

Earthquake.

_What?_

Sound; a voice. Chipper. Ugh.

"Hey, Paine, get up!"

Shaken.

"Paine, c'mon, get up."

Shaken again—harder this time.

"G'way."

"Ahh, it's awake! C'mon, sleepyhead, before everything's gone!"

A fuzzy image. Blink. Blink again. Clearer; green eyes and blonde hair. _Rikku_.

Paine growled and rolled over onto her other side. "Go away," she repeated, this time more coherently.

Rikku heaved a dramatic sigh and shook Paine's shoulder even harder. "Come on, Paine! Yuna wants to come with us."

She received no reply as Paine attempted to drift back into sleep.

"Pleaaaase?" Rikku pleaded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "We still have some more shops to hit before they leave."

Heaving a sigh of her own, Paine rolled over onto her back to glare at her. "You're not going to let me go back to sleep, are you?" she asked, voice sleep-rough.

"Nope!" Rikku confirmed, all too cheerfully.

She thought it over. "Tidus coming?"

Rikku bit her lower lip and slightly winced.

"No," she said, beginning to roll back over. "Absolutely not."

Rikku pouted and went to shake Paine again when an idea struck her. She grinned and leaped up to grab Paine's sheets, making sure she was braced for impact before she yanked.

Paine twisted and fell off the bed into a heap at Rikku's feet with a rather undignified yelp.

"Now you have to go," Rikku said. She grinned again and held the sheets up over her head like a trophy. "I've got your covers!"

Paine stood and glared down at her and Rikku promptly stuck out her tongue. Paine sighed again and shook her head. "Fine."

"Yay!" Rikku threw the covers back onto Paine's bed and got behind her, pushing her in the direction of the bathroom. "Go in there and get ready. Almost time to leave!" She bounced out of the room.

Staring at the inside of the bathroom, Paine ran a hand through her hair and muttered, "Bossy, isn't she?"

She locked the door just in case.

Fifteen minutes later, she exited the inn and narrowed her eyes against the bright, early morning sun.

"There she is!" she heard Tidus exclaim.

Turning, she spotted her friends and walked over, sparing a glance in Rikku's direction.

Tidus grinned and clapped her on the shoulder, a show of boyish friendliness that always got on her nerves. Touching her a lot was a no-no he always seemed to forget.

"We were just about to come looking for you," he said.

Paine shrugged. "I didn't think I took that long." _Not compared to some people_.

"You didn't," Yuna piped up, her gaze settling on her boyfriend. "He's just—"

"—eager to see this place again!" Tidus finished, smiling at Yuna.

Paine didn't say anything, instead trying to ignore the lovey-dovey grins the two were exchanging. She noticed Rikku giving her the once over and she turned to face her, lifting an eyebrow. "What?"

Rikku walked around her in slow circles and hummed.

She scowled. "What? Do I have toilet paper stuck to the bottom of my boot or something?"

"No." Rikku finally stopped in front of her, smiling brightly. "You just need a new outfit!"

_You've got to be kidding me. _"Are you serious?"

"That's a great idea, Rikku," Yuna agreed.

Paine looked at herself, brow furrowing. "What's wrong with the clothes I have now?"

Tidus coughed. "It's a little…"

"Dark," Yuna supplied.

"I was going to say butch," Tidus said with a grin. "But dark, too."

"Maybe something in green?" Rikku suggested.

Yuna shook her head, smiling and leaning against Tidus. "How about something in blue?"

"Oh, brother," Paine muttered and rolled her eyes. Raising her voice to be heard, she said, "I don't need new clothes," and crossed her arms over her chest. "These are fine."

"No, I insist!" Rikku grabbed her arm and tugged. She wasn't at all surprised to find Paine didn't budge an inch. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Paine frowned and caught Tidus sending her sympathetic looks out of the corner of her eye. Yesterday he had been the one under Rikku's fashion scrutiny. Paine had found that extremely amusing; she also found that she—sometimes—vaguely liked the upbeat Blitzball player. Despite the fact he was almost as chatty, touchy-feely and occasionally whiny as Rikku. One would think that meant she got along similarly, but Paine realized there was a method to Rikku's madness.

_Usually._ She currently questioned that as she looked at the other girls, watching them chat and giggle over prospective clothing ideas. It was hard not to notice that Yuna was enjoying herself, and even though that had been the case for a whole year… _Heaven knows it's good for her. But does it have to be at my expense?_ _…Looks like it. All right, fine._ "Okay," she said, interrupting them. "Let's just get this over with."

Yuna smiled widely at her and Rikku cheered before again trying to tug Paine into following her.

Tidus let them walk ahead of him for a while so he could watch them. Only when Yuna turned and tilted her head at him in silent questioning did he follow, smiling to himself.

* * *

"Wow," Tidus said and whistled. "You look different. Still butch, but it's great!" 

Paine folded her arms and frowned. "Whatever." _Butch?__ What's that supposed to mean, anyway? _She glared at him until he blushed and looked away.

Yuna leaned towards him and stage-whispered, "She's just grumpy because Rikku cut her hair."

He grinned.

Paine did indeed look different, though not enough to be unrecognizable. She had managed to get Rikku to go for clothing in black and nothing too revealing, but she still felt awkward in her new clothes.

Though she had opted for full leather pants, Paine had bartered with Rikku to keep her main belts. The shawl, suspenders and belts above her hips had all been replaced by a black with red trim tank top. A new pair of heavy gloves reached just above her wrists. Even her hair had been tampered with; it was now mostly flat on the top and the back. She'd argued with Rikku, the self-proclaimed hairstylist, to keep her long, raised bangs. The one thing she'd been happy to get rid of were her boots, replaced by a similar pair with flat heels. Since she'd grown to almost reach eye-level with Tidus and Gippal without them, the extra height had become annoying.

Rikku poked her head around Paine's shoulder and grinned. "She looks good, huh?"

"Definitely," Tidus agreed, nodding. "You two did a good job."

"You make it sound like you saved me from a horrible fashion disaster," Paine drawled.

"Well, didn't we?" Rikku questioned innocently. She laughed and quickly dodged the cuff Paine aimed at her head. "Kidding, kidding!" She got out of Paine's reach. "What say we go and hit the other shops?"

"You bet!" Yuna giggled and the two lead the way out.

"Oh, brother," Paine muttered for the second time in as many hours.

Tidus clapped her on the shoulder, ignoring the flinch and glare it garnered. "Let's go, buddy, or we'll lose them in the crowd."

_'Buddy'?_ Paine wondered as she followed him.

* * *

"All right!" Tidus proclaimed, resettling the shopping bags in his arms. "I think that's it. How about you guys?" 

Yuna nodded and smiled. "Yep, I'm done."

Paine merely inclined her head; she was looking forward to a nice, cool drink at the café they were eyeing. Unfortunately, something else caught Rikku's attention. Between two buildings was a small shop—a very small, expensive shop. At least quality took over quantity from what she could see.

"Oooh!" Rikku cooed, bouncing and clapping her hands together. "Let's go check it out, Yunie!" She immediately grabbed Yuna's hand and yanked her toward the store before Yuna could protest.

Paine's shoulders dropped a little and she rolled her eyes heavenward as Tidus gave her a silly grin.

"Girls," he said, almost apologetically. He then tramped dutifully after them.

Unwilling to be left alone in one of Luca's extremely crowded squares, Paine also followed, mentally grumbling to herself. Here she was, shopping an hour after sunrise… Luca was nearly packed from street to street. Not only did it not pay to get out of bed some days, today it proved to take money from her.

Once she entered the shop, she saw Tidus setting down their bags—which were mostly Yuna and Rikku's. Not far away from the entrance was Rikku, moving through the display racks and stands, pulling her poor cousin along for the ride.

_Better her than me,_ Paine thought as she walked over to Tidus.

"How long do you think we have?" he asked, straightening up and looking at her.

"An hour," she answered. "But with these prices, maybe half that."

"Great." He laughed a little. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not too hungry right now."

Paine made a noncommittal sound, wondering if she should keep the conversation going. She didn't really want to keep it going. Sure, it'd been about a year since he'd returned and now she knew him well enough, but that didn't mean she had to speak to him every single minute.

_Even if my social skills have improved and my tolerance level heightened_, she mused with an inward smirk. She folded her arms over her chest and turned her attention to the other girls. _Yuna__, too, I think. She's nowhere near Rikku's activity status, but she's more confident and happy. _She glanced sideways at Tidus. Embarrassingly enough, he was gazing at Yuna with such an open expression of affection and love that it threatened Paine's gag reflex. _I suppose most of it is because of him. Since they got back together, there's hardly a time where Yuna's anything but happy._

Ever since Yuna had been reunited with Tidus, it seemed as if they were joined at the hip. Paine considered it stifling and she wasn't even in the relationship. But the two lovebirds were content with it and she guessed that was all that mattered.

She snorted. _It does get annoying sometimes, but since I don't know what it's like, I guess I have no room to talk._

Halting that train of thought, she dropped her arms to her sides and moved forward, meeting a disappointed Rikku and a comforting Yuna on their way back. She peered down at them, not even waiting for an explanation.

"Can we go now?" she asked, resting a hand on her hip. "I think Tidus is about to pass out from lack of sustenance." She gestured back with her head to where the man in question stood, trying to look like his stomach wasn't cramping.

"It seems like he's always hungry," Yuna remarked fondly, looking at him before meeting Paine's gaze. She opened her mouth to say something else but Rikku cut her off.

"I can't believe that dress is eight thousand gil!" she wailed, looking up from the floor and swaying from side to side a little. "You know? I mean, you'd think it was a status ailment blocking accessory or something. I don't have that kinda money to blow!"

"Will you…?" Yuna whispered to Paine. "I'm gonna…"

Before Paine could say anything, Yuna left Rikku's emotional state in her friend's hands while she went to comfort her boyfriend instead.

"Hmph," Paine grunted, torn between amusement and irritation. She returned her attention to Rikku.

An idea occurred to Rikku. "Hey, Paine…"

"No." She grasped Rikku's upper arm and started to drag her out of the store. "I don't have that much on me."

"That's okay!" Rikku said, even as she was being lead away.

Yuna and Tidus saw them heading towards the exit, so they gathered the bags and went outside.

"I've got half of it," Rikku explained, looking up at Paine imploringly. "That means I only need four thousand."

"No!" Paine repeated. The short reply was harsh, but she was a little stung by the 'that means I only need four thousand' comment. _What am I, mathematically challenged?_

"Aw, c'mon," Rikku wheedled, nimbly slipping out of Paine's loose grip to dance in front of her. Pawing at the air, she asked, "Pleaaaase? I'll pay you back when we get to the Celsius. I didn't know this shop was here. It's new!"

"Obviously," Paine grumbled, trying to grab Rikku's arm again.

Rikku bounced out of her lengthy reach. "Just four thousand. You have that much, don't you?"

Paine scowled. "If I do," she slowly began, "why should I pitch in? You've got plenty of dresses already."

"But none like that," Rikku protested. It was Paine that was grabbed this time and Rikku yanked her along to show her the dress.

"Rikku," Paine rumbled warningly as they stopped.

"Look at that," Rikku said, pointing at the dress on display. "Tell me that isn't worth forking over four thousand gil."

The first thing Paine noticed was that it looked very similar to Rikku's outfit that she wore when using the Lady Luck dressphere. The gloves were flat as well as elbow-length and the arm bands were absent, as was the circular metal necklace. Its color was also different; the soft and flimsy material a pastel blue, the boots a shade darker and the stockings a shade lighter. There were numerous other small differences, but all in all…

"Well? What do you think?"

What did she think? From a woman's point of view, it was the perfect mix of femininity and sensuality. From a bystander's point of view, it was aesthetically pleasing. But what did she think as Paine? The mental image of the dress hugging Rikku's body tightly sent a lightning-like spark of awareness down her spine—one that immediately made Paine tense.

"Paine?" Rikku leaned forward and tilted her head up at her friend.

"What?" she snapped as she quickly returned to reality. Her following thought was that the image she'd had was extremely pleasing. The one after it was that she was going crazy and should leave to get something to drink because she was a little hot. Maybe she was becoming feverish?

_Oh, don't be an idiot, _Paine chided herself as she reached into one of her pockets. She yanked out four thousand gil. _You know exactly what's going on. That's why it's time to leave._

"Here," she said, grabbing Rikku's hand and shoving the money into it. "I'm going to get something to drink." She spun on her heel and marched purposely out of the store, leaving a pleasantly surprised but extremely confused Rikku behind.


	2. Have Fun, Go Mad

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.

(A shorter) Author's Note: Oh my god, an update! I like writing in the hours of the early morning. :3

Chapter summary: Our favorite warrior comes to a decision, Rikku tries to figure her out (as always), Yuna and Tidus quickly flee—er, leave, and Rikku drags Paine off for a night on the town. During this, Rikku gets a little tipsy and Paine is forced to look after her.

Additional note: I'm making the drinking age eighteen here. Also, as for Paine's clubbing outfit, image something in the style of Squall's default outfit but a white tanktop instead of white T-shirt and a leather jacket minus the feathered collar. What can I say? They're supposed to be a lot alike so why not have similar outfits?

**Chapter 2: Have Fun, Go Mad**

"Hey, Paine! Where's…?" Tidus trailed off.

Paine quickly pointed at the shop and stalked off, her mood obviously darkening.

"What's with her?" Tidus asked, looking at Yuna.

"I don't know," she said, "But we better go check on her."

Tidus nodded and followed his girlfriend.

* * *

Scowling into her cup of tea, Paine re-crossed her legs at the ankles under the table. Knowing she only had a few minutes before Tidus and Yuna showed up, she tried to think as quickly as possible. Used to doing such a thing in battle, Paine settled a little more comfortably and thought.

_Well, that was a nasty shock, wasn't it?_ Paine snorted quietly. _Or maybe it wasn't nasty at all and therein lays the problem. Come on; be honest with yourself if no one else. You're attracted to your team mate. _She lifted her cup and sipped quietly at the warm tea. Her eyes flickered upward at the door, and not seeing the infamous couple, moved back to the table.

_You have been for quite a while, and it was easier to ignore it when you were busy trying to help Yuna. But now… _Paine suppressed a sigh. _It was easier even back in Besaid where you could focus on your friend's happiness. But Yuna and Tidus are going back, and you and Rikku aren't. What now? _

Once more the warrior looked up and wasn't surprised to find Tidus opening the door for Yuna and the two walking into the café. She continued to sip her tea slowly, not letting herself be rushed but not about to be caught deep in thought. She didn't like personal questions.

_If she returned the interest, you'd notice by now. In fact, the only person she's shown any interest in has been Gippal._ Paine's eyes narrowed automatically, glaring at the now empty teacup in her hand. _You know he's a good guy underneath all that bravado. He'd treat her right and she'd be happy. So what's the problem?_

Shadows fell over her table and she pulled her legs back towards herself.

_There's no problem,_ she answered herself just as Tidus sat down in front of her, setting the shopping bags on the floor beside him.

"Hey, Paine," he said, smiling uneasily. "Uh, what's up?"

The person in question mentally rolled her eyes at his attempted subtlety.

"I needed something to drink," she said, lifting her empty cup. "I also haven't had breakfast."

"Why didn't you say something?" Yuna asked, sitting down beside Tidus. "We could have stopped for it earlier."

Paine smirked. "With Rikku bent on all those sales?"

"I guess you have a point," Yuna said, then giggled a little.

"You sure you're okay?" Tidus asked. He leaned forward and peered at Paine.

Paine moved backward as he moved forward, frowning a little. "Yeah," she said, "I'm fine. Knock it off."

Tidus laughed and sat back. "Okay, okay, sorry." He glanced around. "So where's the waiter? I'm starving."

Yuna flagged down the waiter while Tidus looked the menu over. Pushing side her teacup and awaiting a refill, Paine folded her arms over her chest and waited for Rikku to show up.

She didn't have to wait long, because by the time the three had ordered (Yuna ordered for Rikku as she knew her tastes), Rikku was headed for their table, a shopping bag in hand.

"Hiya!" she said, dropping into the seat beside Paine. She noticed Paine moving away from her and pouted a little. "Why'd ya take off like that?"

Tidus and Yuna exchanged glances. They were used to the two's arguments and knew not to interfere.

"I was hungry," Paine answered, shrugging a little.

"You said you were going to get something to drink," Rikku said.

"I did," Paine said, pointing at her full-again teacup. "Nobody said I couldn't get something to eat while I was at it."

Rikku opened her mouth to say something, but the waiter interrupted politely and deposited their plates onto their table. She glanced at Paine out of the corner of her eye, making sure Paine saw her and that she understood that _this discussion isn't over_. She knew something was off with her friend, and she was determined to find out what.

The group chatted while they ate except Paine, who, as usual, was quiet and only made an occasional sarcastic remark or gently teased Yuna.

After they had finished, they went back to the inn; Tidus and Yuna checked out while Rikku put up her things. Paine couldn't make up her mind whether to go with Rikku or the other two, so decided a walk alone was in order. When she came back it was time for Tidus and Yuna to catch their boat ride home. Rikku had offered to have Brother take them home in the Celsius, but they had declined, stating they'd rather go back by boat for the memories. Understandingly completely, Rikku had gotten their tickets and persuaded Paine to carry their considerable amount of luggage aboard.

"One of the crew can do it," Paine had said, folding her arms over her chest.

"But we're seeing them off!" Rikku had said.

"I can manage it," Tidus said, scratching the back of his head. "It's no big deal."

Rikku had spun and pointed her finger at Tidus. "You're not helping. Quiet! I'm trying to do you a favor!"

Yuna had giggled and Rikku only seemed to be encouraged by that, turning back to face Paine. Looking up at her taller friend, she grinned.

"Come on, Paine," she'd said, poking at the warrior's shoulders. "Put those muscles to work! You've gotten lazy."

Eyes narrowing though unable to stop the corners of her mouth from twitching in amusement, Paine had grabbed Rikku's hands with a quickness that surprised even the thief.

"Lazy, huh?" Paine'd drawled, before letting Rikku go and walking off to do as requested.

Biting her lower lip for a second in thought, Rikku swayed a little from side to side, then turned with a bounce and grinned at her friends.

"See? Nothing to it!"

Now all that was left was to say goodbye.

"We'll see each other again," Yuna said, pulling her cousin into a hug. "Soon."

"Yeah, I know," Rikku said, sniffing a bit. She hugged tight, even managing to get Yuna to squeak with her force. "But, if you need us… you know where to find us."

"Rikku, don't cry," Yuna said, pulling back to look at her cousin, "or you'll get me started!"

The younger girl let out a wail and clung to her cousin.

Paine rolled her eyes over to Tidus, smirking a little.

"Uh, well, Paine," Tidus said, holding out his hand. "I learned a lot about you this past year, and I'm glad you were there for Yuna while I was… gone."

A little surprised by the man's words, Paine grasped his hand in hers and squeezed.

"Me too," she said, looking into eyes on level with hers. She almost yelped in surprise when he pulled her into a hug.

"You take care of Rikku, okay?" he asked, grinning into her tense shoulder. "She needs someone like you around."

_Oh geez,_ Paine thought, _just what _I _need_. Unsure of how to really respond, Paine awkwardly patted him on the back. "…Sure, I'll do my best."

Nodding, Tidus pulled back. "I'm sure you will," he said. With that, he let her go and turned to Rikku as Yuna turned to Paine.

Unable to help herself, Paine gave her older friend a small smile. It was barely there, but it spoke volumes.

"Paine," Yuna said, walking closer and pulling her into a hug.

This time it wasn't so awkward and Paine allowed the contact, returning the embrace briefly.

"I'll miss you," Yuna said.

"You make it sound like we're never seeing each other again," Paine teased, smirking into Yuna's hair.

The ex-summoner laughed and pulled back, fresh tears sparkling in her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks. "Don't be silly. I know we'll see each other again." She paused. "Paine… whatever you're looking for, I hope you find it." She glanced sideways to the joking around Tidus and Rikku were doing. "She's a really sweet girl and pretty calm once you stop looking at her as a guardian or a team mate." Looking back up at Paine, she smiled brightly. "Let her look after you, too."

Again, Paine didn't know what to say and merely stared at Yuna.

Her friend giggled and stepped back after brushing her hand against Paine's. "I've rendered her speechless," she said. "Wonders never cease. But, really, Paine…"

"Okay," Paine said, finding her voice. _What am I agreeing to again? It doesn't matter; she smiled. I'll miss her. She's the sister I never had, I guess. _"…Thanks."

"Anytime," Yuna said.

"Ready to go, Yuna?" Tidus asked, coming over with Rikku.

"Yes," she answered after giving Rikku and Paine a last hug each.

"Okay," he said, looking at the other two Gullwings. "Be safe and have fun."

"You betcha!" Rikku said.

"Goodbye," Yuna said, going aboard the ship as the crew prepared for departure.

Paine inclined her head and blinked when Rikku leaned against her side, jumping up and down and waving frantically at the parting couple.

"'Byeeee!" Rikku called out. "Don't forget to write!"

Paine sighed and waved too, though admittedly much slower than her companion.

_This is gonna be fun,_ she thought.

* * *

"I'm really gonna miss them," Rikku said.

Paine said nothing for a while, content to walk beside Rikku in the late afternoon sun. They were on their way back to the inn and Paine hoped to grab her sword and get in a few practice drills. _I'll show her 'lazy,'_ Paine thought. Realizing Rikku had said something, though, and quickly thinking back to what it was, she said, "You know we won't be away from them for long."

Her friend nodded, unconsciously moving closer to her taller partner. "I know, I just worry…"

"About?"

"Whether Yunie'll be okay."

"What do you mean?" Paine asked, brow furrowing a tiny bit. "Of course she'll be okay. She's been okay so far. In fact, I think she's adjusted pretty well."

"I guess you're right…" Rikku still sounded doubtful.

Without pausing to think about where the sudden burst of compassion came from, Paine took a step in front of Rikku. Lifting her hands to place them on the younger girl's shoulders, she waited until she caught Rikku's eyes with her own to start talking.

"Listen," she began, "because I'm only going to say this once. I don't do these heart-to-heart talks very well, much less out in public. Yuna will be okay. She loves very much and she's very much loved. Nothing's going to happen while we're separated." She paused and even though there wasn't anybody around to hear, she lowered her voice. "You're still important to her. **We're **still important to her. But right now, for a while, it's time to… to let loose and have some fun. Okay?"

_There,_ Paine thought, _I've officially become a softie. _She was surprised to find out it wasn't all that displeasing.

Rikku took so long in answering that Paine was worried she'd just ruined the whole thing. What she wasn't counting on was Rikku throwing her arms around her neck and squeezing her into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Paine," Rikku whispered.

_What do you know… I think I did okay,_ Paine thought, patting Rikku a little on the back.

"You're welcome," she said. "Now lemme go before people start talking and you ruin my reputation."

Giggling, Rikku hugged her harder.

"Oh, I couldn't do that," she teased, pulling back to look Paine in the eye. "I'm not mean like you are." She paused. Then, "But I think you're right. Time to chill and have a night on the town!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you back out now," Rikku said, dropping back to her feet and grabbing Paine's hand. "Come on! We gotta get ready." Tug.

"Get ready for what?" Paine asked. She was starting to regret showing her 'softer side' to Rikku if this was the response she got.

"Partying, silly!" Tug, tug. "Let's gooo already."

"Rikku, I don't think that's a good--"

Tug. "It was **your** idea." Tug. "Geez, you're really hard to move, you know that? Like a well-dressed wall…"

Paine rolled her eyes and Rikku laughed at her expression.

"Come on, duikr fynneun, follow your own advice," Rikku said.

"Oh, all right…" Paine relented, and then added, "meddma dreav."

Rikku gave her a broad smile and tugged at her hand again, obviously happy when she found she could lead Paine back to the inn.

_She really likes being the one in control,_ Paine thought. _Wonder why it doesn't get on my nerves so much anymore? Must be because I've known her for quite a while now…_

She tried very hard not to notice how warm Rikku's hand was in her larger one or the occasional pleasurable bump into her when she stopped for some reason. Unfortunately, she didn't quite make it into ignorance, much less denial.

_Well,_ she thought as they entered the inn, _this can't be too bad. After all, how much trouble can she get us into?_

* * *

Paine stared.

"What?" Rikku asked, twirling then striking a pose. "Don'tcha like it?"

Shaking her head and assuming an indifferent posture and expression, Paine said, "Whatever. It's fine. Let's just go already."

Rikku pursed her lips against a smile, grabbing her miniscule purse and slinging it over a shoulder.

"There's a new club that I want to try out," Rikku said as they walked out of the inn into the night air. She hardly noticed the chill since she was nearly bouncing with eagerness.

"What's it called?" Paine asked. She was perfectly fine with the breeze, especially since she had on a jacket.

"Ummm." Rikku's face scrunched up cutely as she tried to remember. "Oh yeah, Ifrit's Fire!"

Having long forgotten the phrase, 'Keep doing that and they'll get stuck that way,' Paine rolled her eyes. "How original."

Rikku laughed. "Yeah, it is a little…"

"Cheesy?"

"I was going to say corny, but cheesy works," Rikku said, smiling at Paine.

Uncomfortable with looking at the smile directed at her, Paine turned her attention forward. She unconsciously made sure her long strides were cut back enough to stay a little behind Rikku since she was the only one of the two who knew where they were going.

_She just had to wear that dress tonight,_ Paine thought. She caught its blue shimmer brightened by lights along the street out of the corner of her eye. _But what else was she going to wear? She always wears her new clothes out somewhere the day she buys them. You just had to give her the money, didn't you? Too late now._ Forcibly shoving her thoughts away, Paine stopped when Rikku did.

"This is it," Rikku said, tilting her head back to look at the sign. "Wow."

The building itself wasn't as tall as it was long, slightly resembling a warehouse in size and shape. A large sign fashioned in likeness of Ifrit rested above two sets of double doors. Lights depicted flames surrounding him and tendrils of smoke wafted up from his nostrils. It wasn't a perfect image of the fire aeon but it was impressive enough. The color scheme ranged from bright red to black. Orange and a blue that was almost exactly the same as the color of Rikku's dress could be spotted here and there.

There weren't really any lines in front of the doors, but where were bouncers, large, hulking men who looked like they could dress up and pass for Ifrit himself. Loud, pulsing music could be heard from within, the air vibrating with sound.

"This is different," Paine murmured under her breath, getting a giggle out of Rikku.

The thief grabbed her arm. "Let's go inside!"

Shrugging, Paine walked up and let Rikku do the talking. Before long, they were allowed inside.

The place was packed. Bodies of all shapes and sizes and genders writhed together in a mass of dance. There were bars scattered about, equally filled up with patrons.

"I don't know about this," Paine said, almost having to yell to be heard over the music.

Rikku let her go and started to melt into the crowd, grinning back at Paine. "Where's your sense of adventure?" she called out before she disappeared from view.

Glancing around, Paine growled under her breath. "I'll give you 'sense of adventure.'"

With that, she joined the party.

* * *

The next time Paine saw Rikku, it was at one of the bars an hour after they had come in. The thief looked like she'd slammed into more than one person, but she was more or less in one piece.

"Fancy meeting you here," Rikku said. She grinned impishly at Paine as she sat down beside the warrior. "Whew! These people really know how to party."

"Uh huh," Paine said, sipping her drink and looking out at the crowd. "Have I mentioned I don't like people? Because I really don't like people. I swear, if one more person grabs my ass, I'm gonna…"

"Oooh." Rikku leaned forward, peering at her friend. "Did you hurt them?"

Mouth twitching a little, Paine leaned back against the bar. "They'll feel it in the morning," she admitted.

Rikku laughed and slapped Paine on the arm. "You're so mean!"

"Mean?" Paine turned to face Rikku. "They're the ones who felt me up!"

"You could have just told them you weren't interested," her friend pointed out. She looked at the bartender who now stood behind the bar. She pointed at Paine's drink. "I'll have what she's having." The bartender nodded and began to mix the drink.

"This is pretty heavy stuff, Rikku," Paine warned.

"Oh please." The thief grabbed Paine's glass and sniffed it before taking a sip. Her eyes widened a little and she suppressed a cough.

Smirking, Paine took the glass back. "I told you."

"I can hold my own," Rikku sniffed. She thanked and paid the bartender when he pushed her drink towards her. Having another taste, she asked, "What do they call this, anyway?"

Pleased she'd finally be able to one-up Rikku, Paine twisted her glass in her hand before gulping a bit of it down. "The manager of the club invented it. In Al Bhed, it's 'Dra Tasuh'c Casah.'"

In the middle of a large sip, Rikku choked and spluttered, resisting the urge to spit out the fiery liquid. "**What**!"

She just couldn't help it. Paine laughed; it was a low thing from deep in her chest.

"Bmayca damm sa oui'na zugehk!" Rikku babbled in Al Bhed, ignoring the bemused and slightly annoyed looks she was getting from the people around her.

"No," Paine said. Her mouth was once again threatening to break out into a smile; or maybe just a grin. "That's what it's really called."

"Ewwwww," Rikku squealed, putting her glass down and pushing it towards Paine. "You can have it. That's so gross."

Chuckling, Paine finished off her own drink and started in on the rest of Rikku's. "It tastes good, though."

Rikku looked at her in disgust, before leaping up. "I'm going to dance." She looked at Paine. "Wanna come?"

"No thanks," Paine said, waving the hand with the glass in it. "I'll pass. I'm not much of a dancer."

Shrugging, the younger woman started to move back into the crowd. "Suit yourself!" With that, she was gone from view again.

* * *

Despite her many attempts to find Rikku and take her back to the inn, Paine came up empty-handed and decided to just wait by the bar they met up at. Half an hour later, an even more disheveled Rikku parted the sea of moving bodies.

And she wasn't alone.

It looked like the bouncy Al Bhed had collected quite a fan group, at least two people of each gender asking her to come back out and dance.

"No, no, I can't," Rikku said. She giggled nervously and backed up to stand beside Paine. "I—I've got things to do, y'know, and—I can't. I've—I've gotta go." She glanced at Paine and brightened considerably. "I've got to go with my friend! She wants to leave, so…"

Several people suggested Paine could just go home by herself. Already far from charmed by the fan-boys and girls, Paine bristled and stood up, placing a steady hand on her friend's shoulder. She noticed Rikku was flushed from more than just the usual excitement.

_Great,_ Paine thought, _these bozos got her drunk._

"Beat it," she growled warningly, starting to lead Rikku towards the exit.

So when someone blocked her path she was more than a little surprised.

Used to tilting her head back to look at Nooj but never too happy about it, Paine looked up into the face of one of those hulking monsters that made their living as bouncers. But this particular brute was just another person out of the crowd.

"I don't think we're done partyin' with your li'l 'friend' there," he boomed. He grinned, seemingly very talented at imitating a shark.

"Oh, hey, listen," Rikku said. She moved from under Paine's arm to stand between the two. "Uh, I—I really gotta go, but I'll be sure to come back, um… later…?"

"I like your company, girl," he said, still grinning like a water fiend, "and I ain't so keen t'give it up so quickly."

"But, um—" Rikku began, but was interrupted by Paine.

"Really? That's too bad, because I'm taking my **friend**," she stressed the word with annoyance, "out of here. So get out of the way."

"You're gonna hafta move me," the man growled. He was suddenly flanked by the adoring group Rikku had acquired.

_Seduces people everywhere she goes,_ Paine thought wryly. _Lucky me._

"That can be arranged," Paine said. "But you're gonna lose something in the process."

"Ohhh, this is not good," Rikku said, deciding that hiding behind Paine was the best course of action.

The man laughed. "You? Hurt me?"

"Oh yes," Paine drawled with a sneer, "I am very much going to hurt you."

"Hey! What's going on here?" a loud voice barked.

Everybody turning as one, they saw several bouncers headed their way. Paine just now noticed that, in their general area, people had stopped hanging out to watch the new source of entertainment.

"You better not be fighting," one of the bouncers said. "That means a permanent ban from the club."

"No one's fightin' here," the big man with the shark grin said. Rikku apparently wasn't worth getting banned to him. "Not at all."

"Good," the lead bouncer said. "So scram."

Grumbling, Rikku's fan club left.

"Sorry about that," the bouncer said, giving the girls a friendly smile. "It happens sometimes when people get a little too into the fun, y'know what I mean?"

"Sure," Rikku said weakly, swaying a little. Though this time it wasn't the trait Paine secretly found endearing; Rikku was clearly smashed. "No probs."

"If you don't mind," Paine snapped, "I'd like to leave."

"Of course," the bouncer said. "Let me see you out."

He did just that, one of his bouncer buddies offering to help Paine with Rikku. More than irritated by the offer, she said she could manage it and there was no more talking until after they were outside.

Knowing she could have handled the bully, but nonetheless thankful for the help, Paine gave the bouncers a quick thanks before helping Rikku back to the inn.

Shivering at the cold air hitting her flushed skin, Rikku took the opportunity to sidle up against Paine's side, sighing contentedly at the warm arm around her shoulders.

"How do you get yourself into these things?" Paine asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Part of my charm, I guess," Rikku said, giggling.

"It's not a good thing," Paine snapped. "It could have gotten real nasty back there."

Despite her intoxicated state, Rikku looked up at Paine, her beaded braids hiding most of her expression. "Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

Wanting very much to say 'yes' but knowing it'd be a lie, Paine let out a frustrated breath. "No," she said, "I'm not mad at you."

"Good," Rikku said, eyes drifting half-closed. She leaned into Paine even more. "I don't like it when you're angry with me."

"Are you an emotional drunk? You better not be." Paine glanced down at her friend. "And don't you dare fall asleep. I am **not** carrying you all the way back to the inn."

"No fun," Rikku mumbled.

Paine snorted and they continued on in silence.

"Almost there," she said. Now she noticed how loose Rikku's movements were, and when she looked down again, she realized the younger woman was asleep.

"Great," Paine grumbled, stopping. She bent her knees a little and tightened the hold she had on Rikku's shoulders with one arm, scooping Rikku up from underneath her legs with the other. With ease, she continued the rest of the way to the inn.

_Figures,_ she thought. _Always getting in trouble, and I have to get her out of it, and then I have to take care of her, and…_

Her thoughts trailed off into nothing at all when her eyes flickered to Rikku's face. She looked even younger when she was asleep, and Paine was briefly awed by the gentle innocence she found in Rikku's expression. Also very briefly, she wished she could have and see that within herself.

_Stop it,_ she thought, spotting the inn's lights. _Just stop it. Put it out of your mind. You did this for Gippal enough times, even if he did actively go out to get drunk. Thank the heavens Baralai got him to break the habit…_

Losing herself in thoughts of her past, Paine had no trouble taking Rikku to their room. She had no problem with taking the dress off Rikku and putting the girl into her pajamas. She was still mentally wandering when she pulled out some hangover medicine, putting the item on the bedside table for Rikku when she woke up. And there was hardly a twitch out of her when she tucked Rikku into bed, brushing her friend's bangs back and pulling the covers up to Rikku's chin.

It was only after she'd brushed her teeth and gotten into her pajamas and was lying in bed, drifting off, that she realized what she'd done.

How easy it had come to her.

How much she secretly enjoyed looking after Rikku.

Sighing, Paine rolled over onto her side and watched Rikku's peacefully sleeping form. Slipping a hand under her cheek, Paine closed her eyes and wished that she would dream nothing and forget about her feelings in the morning.

**

* * *

**

  
Al Bhed translation:

_Duikr_ _fynneun_ means "tough warrior."

_Meddma_ _dreav_ means "little thief."

_Dra_ _Tasuh'c Casah_ means "The Demon's Semen." cough.

And _bmayca_ _damm sa oui'na zugehk_ means "please tell me you're joking."


	3. Take On Me

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.

Author's Note: Well, kids, I'm back by popular demand! After like 2348729384243 years. I won't blather on with excuses. It's just that sometimes I don't—well, I mean, I don't want to disappoint y'all… but then I'm apparently disappointing y'all by not updating. So, uh, here you go! Hopefully it doesn't suck _too_ much. And I am insanely sorry for the wait, so here's (a short, I know) chapter three!

Author's Note X-2 (Ahahaha I'm not funny): My thanks to all you insanely kind reviewers. I probably wouldn't be updating _at all_ without you. (Also, the one person who suggested description of areas: I really don't know the World of Spira, despite playing the game, so I feel weird describing things. In the sequel, I promise it'll be more than character development! I'm going to be cheap and put them back on the Celsius.) Please stalk me and make me feel loved. I'd also like to thank the Aca—er… Oh, anything between - - in the story means the original speech is in Al Bhed.

Chapter summary: Paine gets mixed signals from Rikku who might not be as oblivious as she seems.

**Chapter 3: Take On Me**

Rikku woke up with a groan. She blinked her eyes open to darkness, patches of light nudging at the corner of her vision. She noticed that the light came from the moon that peeked in through the window. As she wondered why she hadn't drawn the curtains closed before she went to bed, Rikku sat up. She immediately regretted the quick motion as slivers of pain jutted at her temples.

_This is why we don't drink,_ she berated herself then blinked. The events of the night before were coming back to her. Paine protecting her from those thugs then carrying her home…

Turning her head to look at the other woman's bed, she saw the warrior sprawled across it haphazardly. Rikku smiled.

Her head throbbed in pain, bringing her attention back to her hangover.

Rikku pulled herself out of bed, patting at the pyjamas on her body.

_She put these on me?_ Rikku wondered. _Well, what else could it be? She would've had to. _

At further inspection, Rikku found the hangover medicine and wrinkled her nose in another smile. She went into the bathroom. Several minutes later Rikku came out feeling much better after taking one of the pills with water. But she found herself stopping before reaching her bed and her eyes falling on Paine. The thief quietly tiptoed over and knelt beside the prone warrior.

Paine slept on despite the fact that if there was even the slightest hint of danger, she could snap to alert consciousness in a split second.

In one of her devilish snap decisions Rikku clambered into bed with her friend. Resisting the urge to giggle at the excuses she'd use in the morning, the blonde girl cuddled up next to the warrior. Paine snorted in her sleep and threw a protective arm over Rikku's shoulder then curled into her, all the while still deep in sleep.

With a small, cat-like yawn, Rikku closed her eyes and started to drift back off.

* * *

To say that the two were in a very awkward position would be putting it mildly. Paine was almost completely on her back and Rikku clung to her, limbs wrapped around Paine's, her head resting against a shoulder, her face tucked in Paine's neck. 

Non-surprisingly, Paine was the first to wake. The pale light of dawn poked through the window, resting on the lower half of their bodies.

Wait. 'Their?'

Indeed, Paine was not alone. Immediately noticing this fact, her body tensed, her eyes darting down for a quick glance.

"Rikku?" Paine mumbled.

No answer.

"Rikku," Paine said, louder this time.

Still no answer.

Paine rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling.

What was Rikku doing in her bed?

Paine glanced around to figure it out. _Right,_ she thought, _step by step._ The warrior often went through the exercise to calm herself and solve a problem.

First was Rikku's bed. The sheets were folded back messily, the way they might be after person who's half asleep gets up in the middle of the night. She looked at the nightstand between their beds. The hangover medicine bottle was gone. Moving her eyes to the bathroom, she saw that the door was not in the same position as it had been when she went to bed. Now back to the bed.

Clearly, Rikku had gotten up, taken the medicine, then stopped halfway and decided to spend the rest of her night in Paine's bed.

_But why?_ Paine asked herself. _Well, no better way to find out than to ask her._

Paine uncurled her arms from around Rikku (more reluctantly than she'd care to admit) and pushed the girl away from her, sitting up in the process.

"Hunh… wha'…?" Rikku slurred, eyes opening a smidgen.

"Why did you crawl into bed with me last night?" Paine asked straightforwardly.

Not fully understanding what was going on, Rikku blinked owlishly at her friend.

Paine sighed. "All right, later then. We're checking out today." With that, she slipped out of bed and let Rikku fall back down on the bed with a light 'whump.'

Her thief companion merely rolled over, hugged a pillow to her body, and fell back asleep.

"Fine," Paine said to herself. She went off to shower.

_Wonder what she'd do if I dunked her in a bathtub full of cold water?_ Paine wondered.

Just as quickly as she'd thought it, she pushed it away. Her mischievous side was coming out way too often these days. It was because of Rikku's bad influence, to be sure.

But was it **really** so bad?

* * *

"When're we supposed to be at the docks?" Rikku asked. She looked at the ice cream cone in her hand and gave it a lick. 

Paine glanced at her watch and shifted the heavy duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "Fifteen minutes."

"Aw, man," Rikku whined, making a face. "I wanted to get in some last minute shopping."

The taller woman smirked. "Really? Seemed like you bought everything of interest to you."

"As if," Rikku protested. Her gaze slid sideways to rest on Paine, green eyes twinkling as she swiped her tongue along the side of the ice cream. "There's _always_ more to buy."

Shaking her head, Paine made a noncommittal sound and weaved her way through the crowd, her smaller and less intimidating companion following behind cheerfully.

Fourteen minutes and thirty seconds later, they were on the docks. Paine checked the time and rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. As she leaned back against a crate, Rikku giggled and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Not everyone can be as punctual as you," the blonde pointed out.

"Especially when it comes to Brother," Paine deadpanned.

Rikku moved in front of Paine and stretched up on her tiptoes, peering at her friend.

This got a small scowl out of the warrior as she straightened under Rikku's scrutiny. "What?"

"You seem… really annoyed," Rikku said, settling back down. "Is something wrong? You were okay last night…"

Paine opened her mouth to make a sniping retort before she thought better of it and switched thoughts. "Speaking of last night…" she said, tone darkening.

The epitome of innocence, Rikku smiled big and swayed slowly. "Yeeeees?"

"Why were you in bed with me?" Paine asked.

"Oh, noticed, did you?" Rikku giggled.

"Well, yeah, it was kind of hard not to," Paine drawled. "What with you curled around me like a land born octopus. You were treating me like I was your body pillow. I can't decide whether to assume you needed somebody to smother with physical contact or you were mad at me for some reason and you were trying to fracture my ribs."

"I wasn't!" Rikku protested.

"You were."

"Wasn't!" This indignantly.

"Were." Responsively teasing.

"Was not!" Rikku said forcefully, pouting.

Paine bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep from grinning. "Okay." She sobered. "Enough. You're avoiding the question."

The younger woman had no qualms with showing emotion. She grinned, broadly.

"Am not," she said.

"Let's not start that again," Paine said, glancing around. She had a reputation to keep up, after all. "Just answer the damn question." A pause. "Please."

With a nod, Rikku let her off the hook.

"Because your bed looked comfier," she said.

Whatever Paine had been expecting, that wasn't it. She blinked. "What?"

"Well," Rikku said, "it's true. I was still pretty groggy, ya know, and I saw you sleeping and I just thought, 'Why not?' and hopped in." She smiled.

_Damn… that's right. I didn't wake up, did I? _ Paine frowned, getting lost in her thoughts. _Was I that tired? Maybe I had too much to drink…_

"Spira to Paine!" Rikku cooed, jumping up and down and waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "Hey!"

The warrior snapped out of it. "What? Oh. Sorry."

"Gil for your thoughts?"

Paine shook her head. "Nothing. Just looked comfier, huh?"

Again, Rikku smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Hmm…"

Before either of them could say anything else, the hum of an airship and a burst of wind drew their attention to the arrival of the Celsius. They looked up and Paine shook her head. Where was…?

"Oh, hey," Rikku said. She giggled and fumbled for a moment with her scarf. "Forgot to turn it on…"

A crackle then Brother's voice came through. "-Hey! Why weren't you at the dock we agreed on?-"

Rikku frowned. "What are you talking about? This **is** the dock we agreed on."

Frowning as well, Paine fumbled at the neck of her shirt. She couldn't believe she forgot to turn on her communicator this morning. Rikku forgetting to turn hers on was not surprising, but Paine forgetting to turn on her own? This really had to stop before it got out of hand. What if she was absentminded in battle…?

"-This is not! You are on the wrong dock,-" Brother argued.

Eyes narrowing in anger, Rikku opened her mouth to speak. Paine saw it and lifted her hand, now more than ever not in a mood to get between the siblings. "Does it matter? Can we just board?" the warrior asked. She resisted the urge to sigh, wondering if she looked as tired as she felt.

She must have, because just as Brother started squawking about how important it was to remember what was what—funny, considering how much he forgot—Rikku glanced at her and interrupted.

"We'll talk about it later," she said. "Just let us on already, for cryin' out loud!"

Brother grumbling and Buddy trying to calm him was background noise as the women looked at each other. Without a second thought, Paine gave Rikku a small look of weary gratitude and received a bright smile in return.

_When one of Rikku's smiles starts to cheer me up,_ Paine thought grimly as they began boarding the Celsius, _it's a definite sign I need to get my act together._

But the cheerful bounce to Rikku's step and the continuous smile she sent Paine's way clearing stated that the thief probably wouldn't agree with her.

* * *

"Did you guys have fun?" Buddy asked, as Paine and Rikku entered the bridge. 

Paine shrugged and said nothing while she moved to her usual place. Rikku, however, skipped the last two steps and giggled, nodding.

"Yeah, it was really nice to hang out with Yuna and Tidus like that," the blonde said. She glanced around. "Hey, where's Shinra?"

"-Who cares!-" Brother exclaimed, leaping from the cockpit. He pointed at Rikku and scowled. "-You forgot my orders!-"

"I thought we agreed to drop this," Paine muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, they weren't _orders_," Rikku told her brother. She marched up to him and poked him in the chest. "And even if they had been, you'd've probably gotten the wrong dock anyway!"

Buddy shook his head and tried to get himself between the two. "Guys, c'mon. It's not that important." He looked at Rikku. "As to where Shinra is… he's down in the engine room, tinkering with something."

"What's 'something?'" Paine asked, looking over.

Buddy held up his hands in a shrug. "He won't say. When I asked if it was some sort of fantastic invention, maybe something to do with dresspheres… he gave me that look." His lips twisted into a small grin.

The warrior snorted. "I know the one…"

"Which one?" Rikku asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Hey!" Brother yelped, waving his arms. "I am the leader!"

All three were used to it by now, knowing Brother couldn't help but want to be the centre of attention and in control. Frustrated, he pouted and went back to the cockpit, revving the engine a little. He glanced back to see if they noticed, but apparently they hadn't. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the controls.

"The one that's immediately followed by 'I'm just a kid,'" Paine explained to Rikku, trying not to smile.

"Ohhhh." Rikku giggled and stretched. "Well, I'm still kind of tired… maybe I'll pop down there and see what he's doin'. Then I'm gonna take a nap."

"You didn't sleep well?" Buddy asked curiously.

"Mm, no," Rikku said, smiling slyly and glancing at Paine. "I slept great! I just went to bed late…"

Buddy turned to look at Paine, who refused to meet his eyes. "She talked you into going out?" he asked, dubious.

"Well…"

"Actually, it was Paine's idea!" Rikku supplied. She linked her hands behind her back and leaned forward, still smiling. "It was great. Have you ever—"

"I'm gonna go unpack," Paine said, straightening and making her way back up the stairs. "You two can keep your chitchat."

She stepped into the hallway, the sliding door cutting off the sound of Buddy's chuckling and Rikku's soft laughter. Rolling her eyes, she continued to the lift.

* * *

Paine heard the low hiss of the doors into the cabin area, quickly followed by Barkeep greeting Rikku. She mentally prepared herself and continued unpacking, resettling the last of her items. Most of the stuff in the duffle bag was Rikku's, and she'd gone ahead and put it all away for her. Why she had acted on that impulse of consideration she didn't know. 

"Hi!" Rikku chirped, flopping down on her bed. She rolled over onto her side, head propped up by a hand. "Where's my stuff?" She looked around, noting the empty bag at Paine's side.

The warrior shut the drawer of cabinets and stood, picking up the bag while she was at it. "Mmn," she mumbled, gesturing with her chin.

"You put 'em up for me?" Rikku asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Paine answer was clipped and she walked to her bed, shoving the duffle bag underneath it.

"Paine…" The thief got up and went over to her taller friend.

"You aren't going to hug me, are you?" Paine asked, eyeing Rikku suspiciously.

This got a giggle out of her friend. "Why?" she asked, spreading her arms. "You don't like my hugs?"

Despite herself, Paine grinned a little and decided to have a little fun with Rikku. What could it hurt? _More signs of insanity…_ "Not if they're going to injure me," Paine drawled.

"Hey!" Rikku poked Paine in the chest, returning the grin. "I'm not the warrior here, ya know. I don't have your strength; you've got all that muscle protecting you." To prove her point, she lightly punched Paine in the stomach and winced as her hand bounced off like a ball. "Ow…"

"You really know how to turn a girl's head," Paine muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Stop that."

Paine blinked. "Stop what?"

"Rolling your eyes," Rikku explained. "They'll get stuck that way."

"That doesn't really happen," Paine replied, sitting down onto her bed.

"Oh yeah?" Rikku put her hands on her hips. "How do you know?"

"It's never been proven." Paine shrugged and leaned back on her hands. "You think there'd be scientific evidence and doctors warnings and things like that."

"You're no fun," Rikku pouted, spinning and falling down beside her friend. She laid down flat. "You're always so serious."

"Someone's got to be," Paine said. She glanced down at Rikku then faced forwards again. "You're a lot of trouble."

Rikku snorted in indignation, sitting up and nudging Paine in the shoulder with her own. "I am not!"

"You are too." Paine knew she really shouldn't encourage Rikku, but it made the younger girl smile and… _I'm becoming such a mushball._

"Are not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Nyeh," Rikku taunted, sticking out her tongue.

Before she could stop, Paine found herself saying, "Don't put that out unless you intend to use it." _Shit._

Instead of seeing the shock she expected, Paine noticed that Rikku's eyes seem to brighten with the glimmer the warrior had partnered with her friend's mischievous streak. Which was more than a mile wide.

"Is that so?" Rikku grinned wickedly. Then pounced.

"Hey, _hey!_" Paine growled, finding her arms full of blonde thief. "Get off… ge—hey!"

Rikku was starting to tickle Paine, or at least trying to. Not really knowing if Paine was ticklish or not and if so where to start, Rikku just went with it, her nimble fingers touching what she could.

Not only was Paine ticklish, but anybody who found out would be killed without remorse. Or at the very least would be tickled back. So, gasping in her effort not to laugh, Paine rolled Rikku over and ran her fingers over the exposed skin of Rikku's stomach. She got just the reaction she wanted; Rikku lessened her attack on the warrior due to laughter bubbling up from her throat.

"Paine, don't!" she squealed, trying and failing to escape Paine's clutches.

"No, no," Paine rumbled, "you gotta finish what you start, meddma dreav."

"Okay, okay!" Rikku conceded, her hands moving to Paine's shoulders, trying to push the bigger woman off. "_Okay!_"

"What's that? Can't quite hear you," Paine said, keeping up her attack.

"I give up!" Rikku breathed, eyes tearing up. "I—you win!"

"What do I win?" Paine asked, lifting her eyebrows. Her hands stilled, but only somewhat, ready to kick back in full throttle.

"I don't—Paine!" The blonde squirmed. "Anything! Okay, the argument, just—stop—auugh!"

After a few more minutes of Paine tickling Rikku mercilessly and Rikku's screaming laughter—which brought Barkeep up to investigate the noise—the two finally calmed down and lay side by side on Paine's bed. It was a tight fit, but they managed without invading each other's personal space. Well, Paine wasn't invading Rikku's personal space inasmuch as Rikku let her head rest against Paine's shoulder.

Silence for a while, save the sound of the girls' labored breathing.

"Paine?" Rikku asked gently, not risking a glance up at Paine. Just speaking, so softly only her friend could hear it.

"Mmn?"

"That was nice."

Paine shifted a little, the fingers of her left hand ghosting across Rikku's back unconsciously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Finally Rikku looked up, but only for a moment. "It was fun."

"Yeaaaah," Paine drawled. "And?"

"Well…" Rikku bit her lower lip. "I liked it. I liked how you let yourself go for a little while." She winced, readying herself to be pushed away and growled at.

Instead, Paine's voice was reflective. "Yeah… a little," she allowed. "I guess." She paused and became aware of her ease with the physical closeness between them. _What's the harm with a little cuddling between friends? 'Friends.' Right. You really think of her as just a friend? Dream on._ She shook her head.

"What?" Rikku pushed herself up, catching Paine's gaze with her own. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." An immediate and predictable response.

"You're lying," Rikku said, smiling a little.

Not answering immediately, Paine studied Rikku's face. When the younger girl smiled, the bridge of her nose crinkled slightly, so slightly that it took their close proximity for Paine to become aware of it. And there were lines forming at the corners of Rikku's mouth and eyes, attesting to a life full of fun and laughter.

But if she said all this… well. At the least, Rikku would tease her. Even though she could tolerate that, the thought of their relationship abruptly changing at the moment, whatever way it might be, unsettled the warrior.

_So._

"No," Paine said, letting a small smile turn the corners of her mouth upward. "No, I was just thinking, that's all."

Rikku rolled over a little more, almost on top of her friend. She lifted her hands to rest her fingers at Paine's temples.

"You do that too much, too," she teased.

"Do you want to be tickled more?" Paine threatened, hands finding their way to the small of Rikku's back, fingers tensing.

"No, okay!" Rikku laughed and turned serious. "I just…"

Paine waited patiently for the normally expressive thief to articulate what she wanted to say.

"I've known you for almost four years," Rikku said, eyes searching Paine's. She started stroking Paine's face, though not unconsciously, and was pleased at how little Paine flinched in reflex. "I could count on both hands, maybe just one, how many times we've just goofed off together, ya know?"

She only got a noncommittal sound out of her taciturn friend, who was trying very hard not to lean into the thief's touch and reciprocate.

"I care about you," Rikku continued. "And… I know you—you care about me…" It was almost made into a question, Rikku's brow furrowing a bit.

Without thinking, Paine nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Or move any other way, for that matter.

Rikku exhaled the small breath she'd been holding. Paine felt it and gave her a fondly exasperated look; as if it wasn't obvious she cared of her smaller companion.

"Hey," the blonde protested, "you're not that easy to read. I have a hard time doin' that, ya know."

"Uh huh," Paine snorted.

"Anyway," Rikku went on, "I like you. A lot."

Paine's eyes widened slightly, getting a smile out of Rikku.

"What, you didn't know?" It was Rikku's turn to roll her eyes. "You pek, tisp fynneun, you didn't know I liked you?"

"Rikku," Paine rumbled. "I don't think—"

"Really? Because you seem to—"

Quick reflexes afforded Paine the luxury of clamping a hand over Rikku's mouth before the other girl finished her sentence. The thief's nose wrinkled and her mouth curled up into Paine's palm.

"Not a word, meddma dreav," Paine growled. "Let me finish. Okay?"

Rikku nodded, essentially promising she'd be good. Nodding in return, Paine moved her hand away. Though Rikku's eyes sparkled, she kept her words to herself.

"I don't think," a mock glare to the woman on top of her, "that now is the time for this discussion."

There was something off in Rikku's curious expression. "Oh, why not?"

Resisting the urge to grimace, because she knew it would just make Rikku ask more questions, Paine said, "Because I said so. Weren't you tired? Weren't you going to take a nap?"

Rikku shook her head, fingers sliding into Paine's hair and tugging the silver-grey strands gently. Paine inhaled, having forgotten where Rikku's hands were. In reflex, trying to put some distance between them, Paine let her expression and the look in her eyes go cool, making sure Rikku saw it.

And saw it she did. Rikku pursed her lips, acknowledging the change in mood. "I'll drop it," she said. Then added, "For now. But I'm getting it all out of you eventually." Her elbows shifted as Paine shrugged and she sighed, removing her hands from Paine's hair and moving back down to settle her head on her friend's chest.

"So you won't mind if I take my nap here?" Rikku's lightly teasing voice drifting up into Paine's ears. "Ya know, since I let ya off, and everything…"

"Hmm…" Paine looked around, weighing the pros and cons. Pros? It was really, **really** nice to have Rikku in her arms. Cons? Someone finding out. But in the end, her desire to keep Rikku to herself for just a while longer won out.

"All right," the warrior agreed.

Rikku hugged Paine in thanks, getting a laugh out of her.

"Yeah, yeah, just—don't bruise my ribs this time, okay?"

"Okay," Rikku mumbled into Paine's shirt. She curled tighter around her friend and closed her eyes, breathing immediately starting to slow.

It was a while before Paine allowed herself to drift off as well. She didn't need the nap, but since she was here… She shook her head slowly and smiled lazily, closing her eyes. _I'm such a glutton for punishment, _she thought drowsily. _But once more won't hurt._

Maybe…

* * *

  
Al Bhed translation: 

_Meddma dreav_ means "little thief."

_Pek, tisp fynneun_ means "big, dumb warrior."


	4. I Try

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's Note: It's amazing what kind of motivation reviews can be. Usually, I just get shy and tongue-tied but—hey, wouldn't be this far without y'all. If you like this story, then be proud. And, yes, the title of the chapter is the same as the song from Macy Gray. Hate her/it or love her/it, it fits; just be thankful this isn't a songfic and that I'm not inserting lyrics every other paragraph, huh?

Additional Note: Yet again, sorry this's taken so long. RL stuff can be a bitch, as I'm sure you know. That and I just suck when it comes to this kind of thing. Sorry if this is insanely short, but I'm going to get out chapter five this month (hopefully insanely soon), so just hang in there, crazy people who like this fic.

Chapter summary: The situation doesn't seem to be under Paine's control, as much as she'd like to think it is. Her relationship with Rikku is changing, slowly but surely. To make matters worse, Rikku doesn't seem to be as 'in the dark' as Paine had hoped...

**Chapter 4: I Try**

When Paine woke up it was dark. As far she could tell they had slept so long they had skipped afternoon entirely. Why hadn't someone tried to wake them up? A glance down confirmed that the weight on her upper body was Rikku and that the younger woman was still asleep. Paine shifted, wincing at the crick in her neck and laid there, staring up at the ceiling and allowing herself the pleasure of waking up slowly instead of jerking into awareness. Sleeping double in a single bed was proving to be difficult, regardless of how nice it was to be with Rikku.

_Not that this is going to become a habit,_ Paine thought. Then she remembered just the night before, they had been sleeping together, too. And at that, she moved her hands to shake her friend awake.

"Hey," she said. "Wake up. It's dark out."

Rikku made a small mewling sound and snuggled closer to the warrior. Paine rolled her eyes to the ceiling and shook a little harder.

"C'mon, we gotta get up," she said. "At the very least, you gotta get in your own bed."

Finally, the thief showed signs of waking up. She sighed, her breath puffing up the material of Paine's shirt, and her arms tightened around the older girl's waist. Paine bore the 'abuse' stoically.

"S'bemmuf'c dymgeh'," Rikku mumbled sleepily in Al Bhed. "'C'dnuipma."

"You're gonna get trouble all right," Paine said. "If you don't get up. C'mon." A pause, then, "My neck is killing me."

The rare show of weakness got Rikku to pull away, but not without little mumbles of displeasure. Paine shook her head then winced again and sat up. She rubbed the back of her neck, glancing around the cabin area.

"We slept the day away," Paine said. She glared half-heartedly at her friend. "You're a bad influence on me."

"I'm a bad influence," Rikku repeated as she stumbled out of bed. "She says _I'm_ a bad influence on _her_." The blonde snorted. "I ask you!"

"Are you talking to me, yourself, or the wall?" Paine asked absently as she got out of bed as well, to straighten the covers.

"I dunno," Rikku teased. She turned and tilted her head, watching Paine fix her bed. "Talking to you is kinda like talking to a wall."

"Walls don't talk back," Paine pointed out. She went along with the banter easily as she finished tidying her bed and started on her clothes.

"Okay. A wall with an attitude problem." Rikku grinned, nose crinkling. "Better?"

"Oh, yes," Paine drawled sarcastically, walking around the bed and Rikku. "Very, thank you."

"Hey," Rikku said, quickly reaching forward. She caught Paine by the wrist and was pleased when Paine didn't automatically tense.

Paine turned and lifted an eyebrow, looking faintly amused. "Yes?"

"Can we talk about the thing you don't wanna talk about now?" Rikku asked with sweet innocence.

"What, I don't get to eat first?" The look of amusement surfaced completely. "You really are demanding, Rikku."

"You love it," Rikku replied, tugging on Paine's hand. "We could talk about it breakfast?"

"Dinner," Paine corrected, ignoring the first comment. She gestured with her chin at the windows. "Let's just focus on eating first," she hedged, starting to pull away.

Knowing this was all she was going to get at the moment Rikku let the warrior go and flounced past her to peer down into the dining area. "Look's like Barkeep's gone to bed," she tossed over her shoulder. "Guess we gotta fend for ourselves."

"What's new?" Paine asked rhetorically as she started to move down the stairs.

Once they were down, Rikku immediately flicked on the lights and moved behind the bar, rummaging underneath it.

"What are you doing?" Paine asked, sitting down at the bar and eyeing Rikku. "And why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it?"

"I'm gonna cook for you!" Rikku announced, straightening with a broad grin and a small apron in her hand.

Paine leaned forward, peering at what was written on the object. "'Kiss Me, I'm Hypello?'" The apron had been a gift from Brother to Barkeep and she'd never paid much attention to it. She lifted her eyes to Rikku's cheerful face and smirked. "Oh, Rikku, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't understand," Rikku sighed dramatically, trying to figure out how to put on the smaller apron.

"Do you need help? I'm sure I could aid you in your new lifestyle. I know how it is to live a lie." Of course Paine didn't let it show on her face and in her eyes that those words she'd just spoken were making her think more seriously than she should.

"Csyndycc," Rikku teased. "Get back here and help me out!"

Mumbling about a demanding thief who was getting too big for her britches, Paine moved around to assist her friend. It took a while, but finally they got the apron on Rikku in a way that could be considered halfway decent.

"You and your clothing," Paine said. Her hands finished tying it up and she rested them on Rikku's shoulders briefly to let her know she was done. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten arrested for indecent exposure while you're out."

"Yet," Rikku said, turning to face the warrior and smiling up at her. "Now get out of my kitchen."

This got a raised eyebrow and amused stare out of the taller woman. "**Your** kitchen? Does Barkeep know anything about this?"

"Of course," Rikku answered blithely. She shoved at Paine's shoulders. "Out."

"Now I get it," Paine said, obliging and make her way back to her stool. "You and Barkeep are having a torrid love affair."

Trying hard not to laugh at the idea, Rikku went continued. "It's true love."

"Interspecies true love," Paine said, resting her elbows on the bar and her chin in her right palm.

Rikku said nothing. She merely pointed to the apron and lifted her eyebrows

"You want me to kiss you?" Paine voiced, playing dumb. _Uh oh._ _Bad idea. Teasing's moved to flirting._ She hoped Rikku wouldn't say something stupid and insane like 'yes.' Just as Rikku was about to reply she blurted out, "What would Barkeep think?" before the other girl could make their game dangerous.

The thief blinked, shut her mouth and smiled slowly. Not saying anything, she turned and walked further into the kitchen, starting to pull out pans and food items.

Exhaling quietly, Paine closed her eyes briefly. _That was close. Loosening up a little is fine but when you're ready to leap over the bar and kiss her senseless, it's time to yank the reins back a little._ Eyelids fluttering open, Paine forced herself into her usual expressionless self.

But this time it didn't come as easily as it used to.

* * *

"For something I could have made myself," Paine remarked, pushing away her empty plate, "that was pretty good."

"I'm glad you liked it," Rikku said, wrinkling her nose as she smiled. "I would have cooked something a little more elaborate, but I didn't wanna mess up."

"It's not like you've got to save face," Paine said, brow furrowing slightly. She took a sip of her juice and leaned back in her chair, slinging an arm over the back of it and watching her friend thoughtfully. "I'm sure you could do better than a couple of fried egg sandwiches and a salad."

"Yeah," Rikku agreed quietly. She ran her right index finger around in the condensation her glass left behind on the table. "I guess." She bit her lower lip, glancing up. "Paine…"

"You want to have that talk now," Paine said.

The thief nodded, quickly looking back down at the table. "I understand if you're not comfortable talking about it, but…" Seemingly having to force herself to be straightforward, Rikku straightened up and met Paine's gaze evenly, her green eyes bright. "If there's something bothering you, I want to know about it."

Paine said nothing for a while, letting her mind turn the proposition over and over as she held eye contact with Rikku. _We've got a choice to make here,_ she thought. _This could go so many ways. Is it worth the risk?_

"Paine?" Rikku tried, leaning forward. She looked like she wanted to reach across to Paine but refrained from doing so.

"Yeah," Paine mumbled, blinking quickly. Making her decision, she said, "I appreciate the offer, Rikku, but it's something I've got to do on my own."

The younger woman made a face. "You're not just saying that because you've got to be your stoic warrior self, are you?"

"No," Paine said, allowing herself a small smile. "I'm not. It would be easier to keep it to myself."

Silence for a few moments and then Paine continued, her voice lowering, "Please, Rikku. If becomes important enough to tell you about, I will." _There. I hardly ever use the word 'please.' Hopefully this'll buy me some time… enough time to figure out what I'm going to do about my attraction to her._

Rikku blew out a harsh breath, hair fluttering up at the movement.

"All right," Rikku said finally. This time she didn't stop herself from reaching out and touching the back of Paine's hand. "Just remember…"

"You're here for me," Paine said, rolling her eyes and suppressing another smile. "I know." She glanced down at their hands and slowly withdrew hers. "We should go back to bed," she said abruptly.

Brightening, Rikku opened her mouth to say something, but Paine cut her off.

"In separate beds," Paine said firmly. "I'm not going to get a headache because of you."

"You've got plenty of headaches 'cause of me in the past," Rikku pointed out, grinning.

Paine stood up, grabbing their plates and glasses. "The others'll start talking," she warned, walking behind the bar to the kitchen. She deposited the dishes into the sink, eyeing them, before deciding to leave the cleaning up for the morning.

"Who cares about them?" Rikku asked, bouncing up to follow Paine.

The two of them started back up the stairs, Paine flicking off the lights on the way up. The only light afforded was the moonlight entering through the windows, creating a gently intimate atmosphere, the hum of the Celsius adding to it.

Paine moved to stand in front of what used to be Yuna's bed, staring at it. Yuna had always slept in the middle, and now that she was gone… what? She couldn't take it just to be closer to Rikku. Besides, the idea of being closer to the other girl was absurd at the moment, considering. Just as she was musing over that Rikku sidled up next to her and hesitantly wrapped an arm around the taller woman's waist. Though there was a slight flinch, Paine didn't move away and the thief took this as permission to hug her gently.

"I kinda miss her," Rikku said quietly, "but then I kinda don't. D'you know what I mean?"

"Mmn," Paine mumbled, eyes closing briefly. _Don't hug her back, don't hug her back. You'll end up in the same damn bed and you know it._ "Yeah," she said. Her arms hung lankly at her sides. "I do."

"But she's happy… isn't she?" Rikku's voice wasn't just soft anymore, it was vulnerable. She turned to look up at Paine. "She'll be happy not to go zoomin' around Spira with us; to hang out at home with Tidus and the others." A blink and suddenly Rikku's eyes were bright again, but this time with tears. "Right?"

Mentally, Paine cursed whatever omnipotent being that was listening for putting her in this situation. Then she cursed Rikku for being so attached to Yuna, but immediately felt guilty. It wasn't Rikku's fault. There was something in Yuna that just drew you to her and kept you there, whether you wanted to be or not. The warrior suspected it was even stronger when the ex-summoner was your own flesh and blood.

"Sure," Paine answered after a moment. Sighing softly in defeat, she urged Rikku to sit down on Yuna's bed with her. "C'mon, Rikku, you know she's wanted this for a while. You know… to start a family of her own…" She trailed off awkwardly.

Rikku rested her head on Paine's nearest shoulder and nodded. Paine kept her gaze resolutely ahead. But then Rikku started sniffling, and then quietly crying, and Paine had to look at her, had to wrap an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and hug her close. She had to murmur comforting nothings into her ear; she had to rest her head against the other girl's and give it the barest hint of kisses.

In the end, they ended up lying down together in Yuna's bed, Paine flat on her back and Rikku curled half on top of her, their arms wrapped around each other.

After Rikku had calmed down, Paine was determined to tell the thief to get up and get in her own bed but didn't have the heart to do it. Instead, she started to talk.

"This isn't just about Yuna, is it?" Paine asked, her voice a low burr in Rikku's ears.

There was no answer for a while. And when Rikku did start to reply, she sounded young and timid. A rush of protectiveness went through Paine and she hugged Rikku hard, angry at herself for ignoring this until just now, so that all her emotions had built up and were bubbling over.

"I've thought about settling down," Rikku admitted. "I mean, not, like, getting married or anything but maybe hanging out on Besaid with the gang. Playing blitzball with Tidus and Wakka, goofing around with Lulu's kid, relaxing with Yuna… I thought that maybe I'd really do it when Yuna decided it was time, but." She shook her head and sniffed. "She did it earlier than I thought she would, ya know? I thought we were all gonna party here, and when we got older, we'd—" Rikku felt silent.

"Things have a way of sneaking up on you," Paine said, her tone filled with irony.

Rikku picked up on it and pulled back a little to look up at her friend questioningly. Her face, especially her eyes, was red, and it just added to the image of a young girl Paine felt she should protect at all costs.

_I'm being ridiculous,_ the warrior thought. _Rikku can take care of herself. This is all a part of life. So why…?_

"They sneak up on you and happen too fast," Paine continued, glancing at Rikku. "All you can do is to try and keep your head above water and hope you don't end up drowning."

"Some things are meant to happen that way," Rikku said, suddenly serious.

Paine looked at her sharply, eyes narrowing and nostrils flaring. She wanted to ask just what the hell Rikku meant by that, just what exactly she was playing at here. Then she remembered she was being pretty vague herself, and calmed down. But only a little.

"I guess," Paine said slowly, watching Rikku for any signs to hint at what she was talking about.

"Ya know… really, really important things…" The younger woman glanced down and started to fiddle with Paine's pendant. "Like…"

"Like what?" Paine asked, voice rough. She winced internally, hoping Rikku wouldn't notice.

Rikku did, but didn't comment on it. "Love," she said, daring at that moment to look up and catch Paine's eyes.

She tried her damnedest to not look flustered, she really did and by general comparison she didn't. But Rikku recognized the widened eyes; the quickened heartbeat and breathing, the flex of strong hands at the small of her back as if Paine could grab what caught her off guard and strangle it.

Neither of them said anything; Paine unwilling to talk about it further, Rikku afraid of spooking her friend enough where she would kick her out of bed. That was the last thing she wanted.

And then Paine closed her eyes tight as if in pain and growled, "Go to sleep," arms tightening around Rikku's waist once before loosening to a comfortable position.

Rikku smiled, nose and mouth crinkling at the corners, putting her head back down on a strong shoulder.

_If I didn't know better, I'd swear she planned this,_ Paine thought, as she felt and heard Rikku settle into sleep. _All this love talk… she can't be suggesting…? No. I—I don't. Not like that._

Fortunately, she wouldn't remember what she thought last before she finally drifted to sleep.

_I don't… yet…_

_

* * *

_

  
Al Bhed translation:

_S'bemmuf'c__dymgeh'_ means "M'pillow's talkin'" and _'C'dnuipma_ means "'S'trouble."

_Csyndycc_ means "smartass."


	5. What Would Happen?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's Note: Geez, you guys are crazy. Reviewin' all the time, makin' me feel awesome … Ya'll know how to turn a girl's head. Anyway, this isn't much, but I wanted to keep my promise. There might be another chapter out this month, if things go according to plan. Also, let's face it: This is a fun story to write. Hope you enjoy. (Insecure note: I'm not moving too fast, d'you think?)

Holiday Note: Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Cheerful Kwanza, Fruitful Winter Solstice… okay, okay, I'll stop. I think I got 'em mixed up. Regardless, have a great December holiday of your preference.

Chapter summary: Rikku gets fed up with Paine's aversion to the undercurrents of their relationship. When push comes to shove, what will Paine decide? Is this perfect timing or too much, too soon?

**Chapter 5: What Would Happen?**

The day began uneventfully. As always Paine woke first, gently disengaging from Rikku to take a shower and get dressed. The Al Bhed thief woke up not too long afterwards, missing her companion's warmth. After taking care of personal morning duties, Rikku wandered onto the bridge, eyes immediately scanning the area for Paine.

"Good morning," Buddy greeted her as he slipped past. "Did you sleep well?"

Rikku grinned and followed him, linking her hands behind her head. "I slept great! You?"

The dark-skinned man shrugged and glanced at Brother, smirking. "As well as I could."

"Have you seen Paine?" Rikku asked, looking around again.

"She said something about training," Shinra piped up from his seat.

"That woman should be more careful," Brother grumbled. He accelerated smartly, making his crewmembers wince as the Celsius growled and surged forward. "She nearly took my head off with that damned sword!"

"Not that we'd miss it," Buddy remarked cheekily.

"What happened?" Rikku ran to the cockpit, scowling up at the pilot. "What'd you do!"

"I did nothing!" Brother protested, glaring at his younger sister. "She was the one in a bad mood!"

"She wasn't in a bad mood until you made that wisecrack about her and Rikku sleeping together," Shinra said disapprovingly.

"What!" Rikku said, spinning around to stare at Shinra. She then spun back around to shake a fist at Brother. "You deserved what you got, then! You know she is about that kinda stuff!"

Brother harrumphed and pointedly ignored her.

Cursing in Al Bhed, Rikku stormed off to Shinra. She folded her arms, looking at him accusingly. "What did he say?"

"I don't know," he replied distractedly. "I'm just a kid."

Rolling her eyes with a heavy sigh, she turned to look at Buddy. "You gonna help me out or am I just gonna hafta go find Paine myself?"

"She's up on the deck," Buddy said. He looked at his friend sympathetically. "But I wouldn't go to her just yet. Brother's recent trick might have pissed her off."

"Perhaps I threw her off ship," the captain of the Gullwings mused. He chuckled at his idea of revenge.

"Better've not or I'll knock your block head off!" Rikku snapped. She shook her head and glanced back at Buddy as she made her way to the elevator. "Thanks, Buddy."

His reply of "anytime" was cut off by the doors.

* * *

Rikku ran into Paine, almost literally, in the lift.

"I was just gonna come lookin' for ya," the smaller woman replied. She tilted her head, eyeing her friend. "Are you all right?"

The warrior's hair was in disarray and her clothing was wrinkled; her eyes a little bit crazy, her mouth just relaxing from a sneer. It was how Paine always looked after training or a fight. It was a look that Rikku had come to appreciate rather than fear.

"Hi," Paine said. She leaned back a little and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm fine."

Rikku nodded and turned, selecting the cabin area from the menu. "If you say so. Musta been good practice, then."

The two rode down in silence. At least until something entered Rikku's mind and flew from her mouth.

"I'm sorry about Brother."

Paine looked away. "His behaviour isn't your fault."

"No… I s'pose not." Rikku moved to stand in front of Paine, trying to catch the older woman's gaze. "But bein' his sister does give me some kinda responsibility. So I'm apologising on his behalf."

The elevator stopped smoothly and the doors hissed open.

"Move," the warrior said firmly, looking Rikku square in the eyes. _This is so not up for discussion, Rikku. Don't push it._

"No," was the immediate reply. Without even looking, Rikku reached over and selected the deck. The elevator jostled for a moment before lifting once more.

"I'm hot, thirsty, and tired," Paine said, eyes closing halfway as she sighed. "I don't want to talk about this."

"You're certainly one of those." Rikku smiled, her cheeks dimpling. Again without looking, she hit the 'emergency stop' button.

Paine blinked. Usually unflappable, the emotional and mental rollercoaster the past few days had been didn't afford Paine a ready comeback.

"It's not that big of a deal," Paine said. She leaned over to get the elevator moving again.

Of course, Rikku was right there to meet her, blocking her way with the same damn smile on her face.

"Move," Paine repeated, but this time it was a growl.

"No," Rikku said. She lost her smile, face turning serious. Lifting her hands, she tried to rest them on Paine's shoulders. "We need to talk…"

"I thought we agreed to talk if and when I was ready to," Paine snapped. She tried to back away from the thief's touch, partially succeeding. There wasn't much room in the elevator, something that was becoming painfully obvious to the warrior.

"The situation's proved something is needed otherwise." Rikku was not to be deterred; she grabbed Paine by the upper arms tightly. A smaller flinch than expected was the result and Rikku noted it mentally.

Paine also noticed and inwardly cursed. "Too bad. Now **move**."

Ignoring the command, Rikku continued, "I think it's safe to say something's going on between us."

"_I_ think it's safe to say you're insane," Paine said, desperate to get away. Though she was bigger and stronger, she used neither fact to her advantage to escape Rikku's literal clutches. _Maybe it's because you don't mind this so much. Shit. This is why we keep emotions in control, remember? This is what happens when we don't_.

"Maybe so," Rikku conceded, smiling again. "But then you must be pretty crazy yourself."

Paine rolled her eyes. "Obviously, if I'm friends with the likes of you."

"Hey!" Rikku shrieked, letting go. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm out of here." Paine leaned sideways and reached behind Rikku to select 'cabin' again and let the elevator start its descent once more.

Pouting, Rikku poked the taller woman in the chest with both index fingers. "Hey, that's not fair."

"Life's not fair," Paine said, affecting a bored tone.

Deciding to bring out the big guns, Rikku wrinkled her nose in a smile and chirped, "I like you a lot, Paine. Could we maybe go out on a date sometime?"

It would be impossible to describe Paine's reaction correctly. At first, she blanched. Then a glint of determination set in and could have been followed by a verbal response along the lines of, 'Name the place and time.' But it wasn't, because the following expression was anger with a healthy dose of confusion thrown in for good measure.

Violently, Paine hit the emergency stop button. The elevator halted sharply in response.

"What the fuck d'you think you're doing?" Paine snapped, glaring down at the shorter woman. "Is this some sort of game to you? Because I really don't like playing it. Go screw with somebody else's feelings." _Shit. Should've said 'head.' Shit._ Panic began to rise in her chest to knot her throat.

Though she was shocked by the venom in her friend's voice, Rikku didn't back off. Her fingers curled into Paine's shirt, tugging slightly, as if trying to rein her in. "I'm not playing," she said quietly, eyes searching Paine's. "I meant it. Even if it does seem like I'm a ditz… Paine, I wasn't born yesterday." She smiled, though it was a little shaky around the edges. "You're attracted to me."

The taller woman hissed as if she was in pain. She jerked away, banging painfully into the rail behind her. Her eyes darkened and she opened her mouth to say something that would hurt but she couldn't find the words. That and she couldn't hurt Rikku for this. Because the other girl was absolutely right.

"Don't." Rikku dropped her hands, fingers twitching with the urge to touch her again. "Don't pull away, Paine." White teeth showed themselves to bite into a soft lower lip. "This is—I mean—it. It isn't bad…"

"No?" Paine asked, voice thick. She cleared her throat, straightening, trying to regain the control she seemed to have lost. "Tell me, Rikku, just what about this situation _isn't_ bad?"

"Well…" Rikku pushed her hair out of her face and attempted another smile. "There's the fact I'm attracted to you, too, for starters."

"Fuck you," Paine growled. Immediately, she wanted to take it back, but… _I can't. I can't let her do this._

"But we haven't even gone out yet!" Rikku protested, trying hard not to grin.

The warrior blinked. Then scowled. "This _is_ just a game to you."

"No! It isn't!" Rikku shook her head vehemently. "It's just—if I didn't joke around a little… we'd be a buncha snobs. Loosen up, okay?" She softened. "I meant it. Why can't you believe me?"

"I don't—" Paine cut herself off. _'I don't know.' Oh, you know, all right. This isn't how you imagined it, is it?_

"This isn't how you imagined it, is it?" Rikku echoed her thoughts, getting a suspicious glare from her friend. She shrugged, smiling a little again. "It's written all over your face, Paine. What, you expected this would all just go away? That you'd get over me or somethin'? Well, lemme tell ya… gettin' over me ain't easy."

_You're telling me_. "We can't. We work together. It's too dangerous." Paine straightened. "So stop." _Crap. You're starting to list all the reasons why you can't do it. And now she'll—_

"Work? What work? We're out of a job now, remember? Have been for the past year." Rikku laughed. "We could maybe make some gil defeating the remaining fiends, or diggin' in the desert, or something like that… but mostly, we're retired. We're just gonna be regular Spirans. We knew it was gonna happen. What's so dangerous about that?"

—_prove you wrong. Damn._ Paine shook her head this time, holding up her hands. "I told you to stop it. It'd never work. We're too different. You'd drive me crazy with your silly antics and I'd drive you crazy with my lack of showing emotion." _Did the elevator stop yet? I want outta here… away from this…_

"No, that's **why** we'd work," Rikku said. She giggled. "I'm not sayin' it'd be easy… but, Paine, relationships in general aren't easy. Take Yuna and Tidus for example."

"They're the perfect couple," Paine argued.

"Soon enough they'll want their space," Rikku said. "When the novelty of being together all the time wears off. And after that…? Sure, a comfortable familiarity'll settle in."

"You should write a book about this," Paine sneered, "since you seem to be so good at it. There's a way to make your gil."

The thief tilted her head, smiling, eyebrows lifted. "Am I gonna hafta to kiss you to getcha to shut up and accept this?"

As an automatic response Paine looked around for an exit and, not finding one that wasn't blocked by Rikku, obviously started trying to figure out a way to crawl into the ship's systems.

Laughing, Rikku straightened. "I'm kidding." Eyes twinkling, she settled down. "Well… kinda." She sobered. "Look, Paine… can we—can we try this? Just once? Please? You—you can't deny there's something here…"

Relaxing as much as she could, Paine said, "Though I've been trying to…"

"Yeah. So…? Whaddaya say? One date?" Rikku went for the puppy dog look. "Pleaaaaaase?"

Paine rested one hand on her hip, the other moving up to rub her forehead. She refused to meet Rikku's eyes. _Afraid I might do something stupid like smile_. "If I say yes, will you let me out of this gods-be-damned elevator?"

"Yes," Rikku laughed.

"Then…" Paine nodded, straightening and looking at the other girl. "Yes. Okay. One date." She lifted a finger. "On one condition."

"Name it!" her friend said cheerfully.

"We have it here." At Rikku's disappointed look, Paine clarified, "I refuse to date you for the first time in public. I'm not completely adverse to this idea, but I'm not read to broadcast that…" _That? I could be falling for you?_ "…That I'm turning into a mushball, okay?" She allowed herself to give Rikku a small smile.

"I take it that means we gotta get the others off a ship somehow?" Rikku asked, trying hard not to leap into Paine's arms. She settled for grinning broadly, clearly with happiness.

Paine nodded. "Even Barkeep. We'll… we'll do something like last night. Except we'll do it on a proper schedule and with proper attire. Meaning casual. Got it?"

"Got it." Rikku pursed her lips. "Can I—"

"No. No, uh…" Displeased with her faltering, she trudged on. "No kissing." _At least not right now. Oh boy._

Rikku smirked, raising an eyebrow and putting her own hand on her hip. "I was gonna ask if I could cook again, but this time somethin' a little fancier."

"Were you really?" Paine questioned, eyeing her friend.

"Okay, well… maybe that wasn't what I was gonna ask that second, but I do wanna—"

"Sure. Okay. Anything." Paine leaned forward, shoving at Rikku's shoulders. "Can I just get out of here already! **Please**?"

"Since if you've been such a good girl," Rikku conceded. She stepped away and the doors hissed open, the hallway to the cabin clear in sight.

Rolling her eyes, Paine started down the hall, her stride determinedly casual and a little cocky. That was the only way she would let it show that she was not really angry and maybe a little pleased with their impromptu discussion of their mutual attraction.

_Mutual… no surprise there._ Paine blinked and glanced down. Rikku had run up and latched herself onto her arm. When she felt Paine's eyes on her, she looked up and smiled, nose wrinkling, amusement shining in her eyes. The warrior shook her head and looked forward again.

_Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe it's just what I need to get out of—this. This phase. There's no way this could work. _Paine detached herself from Rikku when they entered the cabin area, and after they had shared greetings with Barkeep. She pointed in the direction of the bathroom and the thief nodded in acknowledgment.

On the way there, Paine stopped when she was out of sight and closed her eyes, leaning heavily against the wall. _It could work… if I let it. _She opened her eyes, narrowing them in thought. _Let's just see how it goes. After all, it's not like we're doomed, but it's not like we're in love and this'll turn out perfectly. …Right?_

Shaking her head, she continued to the bathroom.

_Right._


	6. Fly Me to the Moon

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I feel absolutely awful that it's taken this long to give you chapter 6. All I can say that 'real life' is a major pain in the ass. Forgive me?

Gratuitous 'thanks' note: I want to thank each and every one of you—regardless whether you like it or not, whether you review it or not—for taking the time to read this story. I won't go all Sally Fields on you, but I just want it known that, despite the fact I am the slowest author EVER, I appreciate the fact you read this. And if you enjoy it, I thank you more. If you review it, three times the thanks. So. I'll shut up now, and get on with the story.

Chapter summary: Paine and Rikku finally have their first date.

**Chapter 6: Fly Me To the Moon**

Dinner was a simple affair. Both had worn their every day clothes and neither had prettied themselves up. Paine, because it wasn't her style, and Rikku because she knew it would only annoy Paine.

They didn't really talk while they ate, though occasionally—almost reluctantly—Paine complimented Rikku's cooking skills. The blonde wasn't quick to admit that Buddy and Barkeep had been humouring her and teaching her things here and there, but in the end she confessed. It got an amused and non-surprised chuckle out of Paine which made coming clean worth it.

After dinner and some good old fashioned and dependable ice cream for dessert, Rikku started to wheedle Paine into joining her on the deck.

"Why?" Paine asked, matter-of-factly.

"Because I'm cute and you love me?" Rikku put on her best pleading puppy dog look. Though the grin kind of ruined the effect.

"Nice try," the warrior replied. She stood and put her bowl on her empty plate, grabbing her glass with her other hand.

Briefly distracted from her mission objective, Rikku giggled. "Aw, thanks."

Paine paused and turned halfway to look at Rikku, right eyebrow lifting in question.

"For cleaning up," Rikku clarified, nose crinkling as she smiled. "Sweet of you to do that since I cooked."

The other woman snorted and made her way behind the bar to the sink. She said as she walked away, raising her voice somewhat to carry over the farther she got, "You have me mistaken for someone else. Do your own damn dishes."

Rikku contemplated milking this for all it was worth but she had to keep considerable ammo to get Paine to stargaze with her. So she grabbed her 'own damn dishes' and followed.

They cleaned up in silence, the thief plotting and Paine knowing she was plotting and preparing her defence.

Paine was drying her hands off on a towel when Rikku latched herself onto the taller woman.

"Come on, let's go stargaze!"

_A full frontal assault,_ Paine thought with a mental smirk. _Typical_. Out loud she said, "I was actually thinking about going to bed."

Rikku frowned, pulling away. "It's too early for that! You don't even _look_ tired."

Paine tossed the towel onto the bar and started to move around in front of it. Then she purposefully made her way towards the stairs. "Go by yourself," she tossed over her shoulder. Her tone lacked its usual quasi-venom, instead replaced with wry amusement. _I'll be damned. I'm kinda having fun…_

"I don't wanna go by myself!" Rikku all but leaped over the bar and scrambled to block Paine's path. Eyes bright, she pawed the air. "Pleaaase?"

Paine folded her arms over her chest and let Rikku plead for a while longer before replying. "What's so special about some stars?"

"They're romantic," Rikku answered. She settled down a little bit and clasped her hands in front of her, peering up at Paine through her bangs. "Come on…" She paused for effect. "I mean, you obviously don't gotta if you don't wanna… but…" Another pause and a hesitant, almost shy smile directed at Paine. "I'd really like you to." A lot of this wasn't even an act to get Paine to do what she wanted. While she acted rather brazen about this dating thing she was still a little unsure, hoping she wasn't pushing too hard or anything.

Though she'd never admit it, Paine—if she hadn't decided to go through with it in the end anyway—caved at 'romantic.' Okay, so sappy wasn't her style, but it wouldn't hurt anything, right? Least of all if she didn't make a habit of it.

So, with a little crooked grin twisting her mouth upwards, Paine rested her forearms on her friend's shoulders. "All right," she said. "One on condition. No mushy love talk, all right?" She pulled back after giving Rikku's shoulders a squeeze. "I just ate."

Rikku laughed and grabbed one of Paine's hands. "All right. Come on! Hopefully the sky's still clear."

Shaking her head, a bit bemused by Rikku's easy mood changes, Paine let Rikku lead her out of the cabin area and into the lift.

_Hope I didn't just sign my death warrant…_

_

* * *

_

"Brrr… chillier than earlier," Rikku said as they stepped out.

They walked to the left and sat down at the edge. The night was indeed clear enough for the moon to shine brightly onto the ocean's surface and the moored Celsius. Rikku pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, tilting her head back to survey the sky pinpricked with stars.

"That's usually what happens when day turns into night," Paine murmured, letting her long legs drape over. Her gaze turned to the bright lights of Luca and she smirked. "So, what did you do to convince the gang to go out and party?" A low laugh. "And for them to take Barkeep with them?"

"Buddy didn't mind taking Barkeep so much," Rikku said. She turned her head and laid it on her knees, smiling at the warrior. "Brother did, of course. Shinra couldn't've cared less, especially since he apparently had something to do, anyway. Though… beats me why he didn't do whatever when we were here. I mean, we just left…" She trailed off.

Paine shrugged, eyes lifting from Luca to the stars above. "When does Shinra ever make sense? But it doesn't matter." She glanced at Rikku, expression blank save her eyes. "I'm… impressed you managed to get them out at all."

"Wanna know a secret?" Rikku grinned impishly.

Paine merely raised an eyebrow.

The thief let her legs straighten out next to Paine's as she scooted closer, leaning to whisper in the taller woman's ear. "I'm magic."

Paine tried not to laugh. Instead she asked, "Oh? And how is that?"

Rikku lowered her voice to an 'interesting' pitch and said, "I can get anyone to do anything I want them to."

This time Paine did laugh, though it seemed tinged with some indefinable emotion. "Oh…" She shifted away, head tilted back to the heavens.

The thief pouted, straightening back up. "Hey, that wasn't mushy love talk!"

"No," Paine agreed, voice strong. She didn't look over, though. "But it was flirty love talk."

"None of that either, huh?" The blonde couldn't help but smile.

All Paine did was shake her head.

So the two sat gazing at the stars, saying nothing, flirty or mushy or otherwise. Though they occasionally shifted positions to avoid getting cramped by sitting one way for too long, neither of them closed the half-a-foot distance between them.

But after a few minutes of fidgeting, Rikku broke the silence. "Paine?" she asked quietly.

The woman in question glanced over and lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Paine shrugged a little. "Sure. But I might not answer."

"That's fair," Rikku said. She leaned back on her hands and kicked her legs out over the side of the ship. "Are you in love with me?"

Not too long ago, Paine would have said something rather nasty and gone to bed. But, right now… Paine took a few moments to think, eyes on the sky.

"Honestly…" Paine began. She turned her head to catch the other girl's gaze and shook her head. "No," she continued. "I'm not." Mentally, she winced, preparing herself for Rikku to go all emotional on her.

Instead, the thief merely smiled. "Okay, good."

_Well, that was unexpected._ "Good?"

"Yeah!" Rikku laughed and nudged Paine in the shoulder with her own. "I mean, I was just wonderin'… I was gonna be surprised if you were. I mean, I didn't think you were, but you never know, 'cause… well, you're hard to read and everything!"

Paine tried not to get lost within Rikku's rapid fire speech.

"If you were, that'd be okay, but," Rikku narrowed her eyes, though kept smiling, "that'd be a little out of character, don't you think? I mean, we're friends and everythin', but—"

One of Paine's hands snapped up and clamped over said friend's mouth. "Slow down." She felt Rikku purse her lips under her palm. "Stop. I know what you're saying." This time, Paine was the one to narrow her eyes. "You're not in love with me, either, are you?" A negative shake of a head was her answer. She slowly pulled her hand away. "Good. Then that's settled."

"Mmhmm."

Silence again for a while until Paine ended up frustrated with it.

"Why'd you ask that?"

"I wanted to know before we did anything," Rikku answered.

The warrior turned slightly to face her. "'Did anything?'" Paine repeated.

"Yeah." Rikku's usual smile broadened into a grin. "You know, like—"

"Okay," Paine interjected quickly. She looked away. "Okay."

"But I do like you," Rikku whispered, moving a little closer. "A lot." She smiled slowly. "A lot, a lot."

Paine had a hard time not chuckling over Rikku's choice of words. "Oh?"

This time she got a nod.

"Well…" Paine glanced at her, then away once again. She had to, or else she'd end up smiling or something stupid like that. "Despite the fact that you're often annoyingly hyper, disgustingly cheerful…"

"Don't forget overbearingly but endearingly cute," Rikku added with a giggle.

"Overall agitating…" Paine continued without missing a beat. "Despite all that, you're kind of okay."

"'Kind of okay!'"

Not seeing any harm in it, Paine let herself laugh and look at Rikku. "Yeah."

"I tell you I like you and you tell me that I'm '_kind of_ _okay,_'" Rikku said, clearly put out.

"Uh huh."

With a loud huff, Rikku pouted and folded her arms, pushing away. "I can't believe you! That's like—that's like…!"

Putting one arm behind Rikku's back, Paine leaned over and murmured into the blonde's ear, "I like you, too, Rikku."

The thief fell silent. Though she kept pouting and tightened her arms across her chest. "You're mean," she all but whined.

"You're just sensitive," Paine responded, her voice still a low rumble in Rikku's ears.

The younger woman shivered and slid her eyes sideways. "You're still mean."

"Okay, I'm mean." Paine's mouth twitched into a small, crooked grin. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

A little thrown off by Paine's change in mood, though it hadn't been abrupt, Rikku leaned closer. "Stargaze with me," she said, tone no-nonsense.

After a few minutes of silent stargazing, Rikku jerked in surprise.

"I thought you said no flirty love talk!"

Paine pursed her lips against a smile, forcing her expression into seriousness. "This was all under my conditions. They just altered."

Deciding that it wasn't worth arguing over, however playful, Rikku merely snuggled up to her friend in retaliation.

Allowing the contact, for both her and Rikku, Paine lifted her other arm and pointed. "That cluster of stars right there… looks like a ship, doesn't it?"

"Airship?"

"No, a boat."

"Mmn, yeah, kinda. Oh! Hey, that looks like a blitzball!"

"…Rikku, that's the moon."

"I know _that._ It still looks like a blitzball."

_Sigh._

_

* * *

_

"That was fun," Rikku said. They had just gotten ready for bed, content to let silence rest between them.

Paine mumbled wordlessly, pulling down the sheets on her bed.

Rikku looked at her hopefully.

"Unh-uh," Paine growled. She sat on her bed and pointed at the one next to hers. "You're sleeping in your own bed tonight."

"But—"

"No. The night's still under my conditions."

Rikku bit her lower lip, contemplating the pros and cons of fighting.

The warrior merely lifted an eyebrow, her stare just as challenging.

With a defeated sigh, Rikku fell back with a bounce on her bed. "Okay, okay," she mumbled. "…Meanie."

Paine just grunted and crawled into bed, getting comfortable.

"Goodnight, Paine," Rikku said. She was already sleepy, by the sound of her voice.

"…Goodnight," Paine echoed softly.

An hour passed. Moonlight shone through the windows, occasionally blocked by thick clouds passing over the celestial body.

Try as she might, Paine just couldn't sleep. She waited several minutes, eyes closed. By the sound of it, Rikku wasn't having any trouble at all falling asleep. But that didn't surprise her. Rikku had the ability to fall asleep anywhere, anytime. If Paine didn't know better, she'd swear the thief had narcolepsy. That'd be kind of funny and might even make a little sense: A hyperactive kid like her, with narcolepsy…

"Ugh." Paine released a puff of air, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Grimacing, she pushed back her covers and slung her feet onto the floor.

"Damn," she grumbled. She stood and took the few steps to Rikku's bed.

The younger woman was curled into a ball sleeping peacefully, her back to Paine.

As quietly as she could, Paine pulled the sheets back and crawled into bed with her friend. She gently eased behind the smaller woman.

Paine hadn't snuck in as planned, because Rikku immediately flipped over.

"Paine…?" Rikku whimpered.

"Shh… ku pylg du cmaab, Rikku," Paine whispered, getting comfortable. She combed long fingers through the girl's hair, closing her eyes and hoping Rikku did, indeed, go back to sleep.

"'Gyo…" Rikku murmured into Paine's shirt. She'd slung an arm over Paine's waist and was half on top of her, head resting against her chest.

_I better damn well be able to sleep,_ Paine thought as she wrapped an arm around Rikku. She tightened it protectively. _Otherwise, this is going to be embarrassing in the morning. …Tonight wasn't so bad. I actually feel better about this…_ She cracked open an eye to peer at the blonde. _Whatever 'this' is._ She closed her eye, body relaxing except for the arm around Rikku. …_Yeah… not so bad…_

A few minutes later, both women were asleep, dreams pleasant but to be unremembered come morning. Only the feeling of warmth would remain.

* * *

  
Al Bhed translation:

_Ku pylg du cmaab_ means "go back to sleep."

_'Gyo_ means "'kay."


	7. Show Me

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Oh man, I suck. I know, I really do. I swear I planned to get this out earlier (LIKE FIVE YEARS AGO), but life decided to kick me in the ass again and I became apathetic. (Apparently I was channelling Paine, but whatever.) This chapter is short, I know, but I swear the next one will be longer. Maybe. If not, it'll be shorter and _out sooner_. Also, to note—and I just wanna get it out there, for my state of mind—that thing about the Al Bhed? It's tough, because it's not instinctual. It comes off a little awkward to me, too. But I figure I'd rather be honest to the character—i.e., a mostly asleep Rikku would respond in her native language—than have it flow all nice. Then again, in my planned revision, it's all gonna be nifty and stuff. (Hopefully.) Anyway, this is getting too long, so! … So! Here ya go.

Chapter summary: Paine wasn't ready to broadcast 'this' to the rest of Spira, but how does she feel about the crew catching on?

**Chapter 7: Show Me**

_Habit… bad one…_ were the first words Paine thought as she woke up. Rikku seemed to have woken up not too long ago, peering down at her with a half-asleep smile.

"Hi," the blonde said. She shifted, taking some of her weight off Paine.

A low growl rumbled through Paine's chest and up her throat as she began rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, aren't you chipper. I'd make a joke about how you didn't wanna sleep with me last night and ended up in my bed anyway but, um." Rikku giggled and ruffled Paine's hair, earning her a glare. "I figure that wouldn't be appreciated. Yeah?"

"Uhn," Paine mumbled. She pushed at Rikku's stomach. "Gr'off."

The thief's eyebrows twitched upwards. "You want me to take my shirt off?"

Paine rolled her eyes and shoved again.

"Ohhh, you want me off of _you_," Rikku surmised, doing as 'requested.' "Sheesh. You coulda said somethin' if I was crushin' you."

It took a few moments for her friend to respond, as Paine slowly sat up and ran her hands through her hair. "Unlike you, I don't wake up ready to converse," she said.

"You seem to be improving."

"Now that I've had a somewhat reasonable amount of time to wake up."

Rikku laughed. "Your sense of humour is at the ready."

"Sarcasm is readily available at any given moment on any given day," Paine drawled, looking around. "They back yet?"

"I assume so," Rikku answered, leaning against Paine. The warrior didn't shove her away this time, so she took the opportunity to lay her head on a nearby shoulder. "Barkeep's too nice to wake us up in the middle of the night. So is Buddy."

"Shinra doesn't care, which probably means Brother was too shitfaced to annoy the hell out of us," Paine finished for her. She was trying her best to ignore Rikku's close proximity. It wasn't _too_ hard.

"Mmhmm." Rikku smiled and wrapped her arms around Paine's waist, effectively getting rid of any and all of Paine's tactics of ignorance. "They're all probably gonna sleep the entire day away. What say you and I do the same?"

Try as she might, Paine just couldn't get mad. And boy was she trying. "You just won't give it up, huh?"

"Now that I've got you to admit you're attracted to me and willing to give this a shot?" Another smile, this one amused. "Ya better believe it."

"I never admitted to anything," Paine argued, trying to detangle herself from the smaller woman.

"You sure haven't been objecting."

"I beg your pardon?" Paine muttered incredulously. "I remember objecting rather frequently and venomously."

Rikku shifted around until she was all but straddling Paine. Nose to nose with her friend, she teased, "Wasn't your best."

"You want me to hurt you?" Paine asked, almost rhetorically.

"That depends…"

Rolling her eyes, Paine pushed at the thief's shoulders, trying to slip out from under her. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"Funny, so am I," Rikku murmured, trying hard not to grin too wide.

"Rikku!" Paine barked, shocked.

"Sorry," Rikku apologised, not sound sorry at all. "Hey… are you blushing?"

Paine's reply was immediate. "No."

"I think you are! I think you're blushing!" Rikku bounced on the bed then all but flinging herself onto Paine. "Awww, you're so cute!"

Her normally pale cheeks _did_ have a faint tint of red to them. But following this line of teasing wasn't recommended. "Get off," Paine said, tone no-nonsense.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you blush!"

"It's going to be the last thing you _ever_ see if you don't get off."

"Awww, you embarrassed? That's okay… that's cute, too!" Rikku squeezed her arms around Paine's shoulder in a hug.

Honestly miffed, Paine jerked, forcing Rikku to let go of her. "…" she emoted almost audibly, moving to get out of bed.

But Rikku was having none of it. Determined to crack through the warrior's stoic mask even though she knew she was being annoying, Rikku leapt forward and tackled Paine to the floor. With a loud thump they slammed into it and Paine let out a surprised yelp. Shifting, she flipped Rikku over onto her back and attempted to pin her. Her strength aided her but Rikku's natural flexibility made it so it was like trying to hold down an eel.

"Damnit… Rikku!" Paine grunted, losing her hold on the thief.

"What, what? Huh? C'mon! Show me whatcha got!" Rikku grinned, turning the wrestling match into a tickling one.

Pursing her lips against a shriek of surprise, Paine decided it was time to retreat. She avoided Rikku's nimble fingers for the most part, able to get in her own fleeting tickles here and there. Soon, Rikku was laughing hysterically, both at being tickled and the situation. Though still slightly annoyed, the taller woman couldn't help but be amused at Rikku's own mirth. And it _was_ kind of fun… but tickling? No way. Paine tried to get Rikku into a headlock but the blonde threaded her legs through Paine's and tripped her up, forcing Paine to try and detangle herself with her arms. They made an awful amount of noise as they rolled around the floor, sometimes going at it with brute force, at other times moving to tickle in a tactic for escape.

It was only a matter of time that someone showed up to see what the racket was about. Buddy and Brother, clad in their sleeping clothes, ran up the stairs and nearly knocked each other to the floor in their haste.

"What's going on!" Buddy demanded, pushing Brother off of him. Brother leaned down, hands on his knees as he panted.

The two girls on the floor stopped, looking up at the arrival of the men. Paine was on the floor, one arm looped around Rikku's neck in another try at a headlock, Rikku straddling her with one hand on the warrior's stomach, the other in Paine's own free hand trying to win a pushover. Their hair was in disarray, as was their clothing, skin flushed with exertion and helpless laughter.

"It is… too early…" Brother whined, straightening up.

"Uh…" Rikku mumbled, blushing. Though this was regular behaviour for her, she was afraid Paine was going to jump to her feet and beat Buddy and Brother for witnessing her in a very un-Paine-like position.

To her surprise, Paine grinned lopsidedly and dropped her arms. She glanced at Rikku and the thief slowly got to her feet, Paine following after a moment.

"It's nothing," Paine said, one hand moving to her hip as she waved the other in dismissal. "Go back to sleep."

Buddy's eyes narrowed and he opened up his mouth to speak, but Brother smacked him on the back heartily. "Let us go back to sleep," he said, "I am tired." With a look that said he was going to question his friends later, Buddy turned and followed Brother down the stairs.

"Paine…" Rikku started, but her friend turned and cut her off.

"Whatever. I asked for it, sleeping with you last night." Paine ran a hand through her hair, heart rate still a little high. "I'm…" Her mouth twisted, but not into a grin.

This time, Rikku cut her off. "Hey. _I'm _sorry." She opened her arms wide, smiling cheerfully. "Hug?"

Paine walked over to the railing and leaned over to look down at the bar area. Buddy was talking to a calmly-going-about-his-business Barkeep, while Brother rested against the counter, asleep again. She turned and walked back over, Rikku's arms closing around her waist when she was close enough. Putting her arm against Rikku's back in return, she pulled away and looked down.

"…Can we have breakfast now?" she asked dryly.

Rikku laughed and bounced away, already at the top of the stairs. "Are you kiddin'? I'm **starving**!"

* * *

After breakfast, bathroom visits and getting dressed, the two women went their separate ways. Paine mentioned needing some time alone and, though eager, Rikku didn't want to push too much in such a short amount of time. So Rikku occupied herself with hanging out with Barkeep and Shinra, alternatively, while Paine went to go train. They were currently still docked at Luca, so it meant the deck was free for usage. 

That was what Buddy found her doing when he went up sometime in the early afternoon.

"Hey," Buddy called out, folding his arms over his chest. He lifted his head to the sky, the glaring sun warming his face, a cool breeze keeping it from scorching, then looked back at Paine.

Paine turned around, lowering her sword to her side. She used her other hand to push her bangs out of her shrewd eyes, the calculating look they held remaining as she met his gaze. "Yeah?"

"Can I… talk to you?"

Paine shrugged indifferently and turned right back around, swinging her sword to loosen her arm up in preparation. Buddy let her lose herself once more in her movements, watching her parry and thrust in her battle against an incorporeal foe. He knew that if he talked she'd be listening, but he wanted her full attention. Not to mention her readiness with her sword made him nervous. Not that he thought she'd ever cut him down… but she might hit him.

Unknown to him, his presence and watching nagged at the back of her mine. With an aggrieved sigh, Paine spun and rested the tip of her sword on the deck, the metal sparking at the sharp movement. "Well?" she asked impatiently, folding her hands over the pommel.

"It's about Rikku," Buddy said without missing a beat.

Paine's face remained expressionless.

With a sigh of his own, Buddy walked over until he was a few feet in front of her. Unfolding his arms, he shoved his hands into his pockets and felt like a meddling fool. But he needed to know…

"What's going on between you two?" he asked bluntly.

"What business of it is yours?" Paine immediately countered.

"She's my friend."

"She's my friend, too."

_This is going well,_ Buddy thought, tonguing the inside of one of his cheeks. "Look, Paine," he said aloud, "I'm not—I'm just concerned, that's all. You understand."

Paine glanced down at the deck, brow furrowing in as she thought. _I guess I'm being a little hard on him… and he's got the right to be concerned. I would be, too, if our positions were reversed._ She smirked. _Then again, I'd be even harder if our positions were reversed…_

"Paine?"

She looked back up and shrugged. "What do you want me to tell you? You sound like you have a pretty good idea already of what's 'going on' between us."

Buddy looked away uncomfortably. "…Yeah…"

"You got a problem with it?" Paine asked, hard again.

"No! No. I just…" He ran a hand over his head. "…Gippal's a friend of mine, too."

_Ah… so that's what this is about. Should've known_. "No offense, but I know Gippal better than you do."

"You sure of that?"

"Yeah." Paine scowled. "Are you gonna tell me to back off his girl? Because she isn't, you know." _In fact, he isn't even interested. …I think._

Buddy shook his head and held up his hands in a sign of peace. "Okay. And no. All of this is between you and her. I just." He frowned. "I don't want anybody hurt. I mean, I know you don't do flings… and Rikku's got a good heart…"

"I won't hurt her," Paine interrupted, voice terser and rougher than he'd ever heard it. "Ever."

He blanched, shaking his head and waving his hands again. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I… Brother doesn't have any idea, yet, but I thought—I just. I thought I should know, so I could calm him down. You know he's gonna blow a gasket."

After a deep, calming breath, Paine smirked and nodded once. "This is true." A pause. "I don't want to hurt him, but if she gives me permission…"

Buddy laughed, arms dropping to his sides. "Yeah. If I don't bop him first. All right. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone."

Paine shrugged and nodded again, sword lifted to rest against her shoulder as she turned back around. Once more she swung, preparing herself. Buddy turned to go, wondering if he felt better or not. He did, he decided, and also knew he was happy for them if they were.

"Hey," Paine said, bringing him back.

He glanced over his shoulder, eyebrows raised curiously.

Paine was facing his way, sword against her shoulder once again. She looked every inch the capable warrior he knew and he was glad she hadn't hit him, though he was ashamed to think she would; she had more control than that. The look on her face, however, was unfamiliar. He suddenly realised it was gratitude, however reluctant, and felt more ashamed.

"Thanks," she said just as gruffly as he expected.

"For what?"

"…Caring. About her."

He smiled. "I care about you, too, Paine."

Snorting derisively, mumbling a "yeah, well," Paine spun back around and went back to her training.

Still smiling to himself, Buddy headed back down to the bridge and wondered.


	8. Can't Fight This Feeling

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I… have nothing to say, for once. I think I'm a little speechless that I'm… writing again. Well, anyway, I just hope you dig it; I know I dig writing it. But yeah, the title? Corny. But REO Speedwagon is awesome.

Chapter summary: Paine is contemplative, wondering what there is between them. Knowing something's up, Rikku gets Paine to finally open up.

**Chapter 8: Can't Fight This Feeling**

Surprisingly, this time it was Paine who went looking for Rikku. There was no way around it: Paine was bored. Not any amount of drills, no matter how long she sharpened her sword, it couldn't calm her nerves. Why she was jittery she didn't know, but she wasn't about to sit around and mope.

As it always is, Paine found Rikku in the last place she looked. The thief was in one of the halls, patching up a panel that had the unfortunate luck to suffer Brother's wrath.

Hitching a hip against the wall a few feet down, Paine folded her arms over her chest and was content to merely watch the younger girl work. Rikku seemingly did not notice the warrior's presence. Already, Paine felt calmer, more… productive? Was that the word to describe it?

_I don't know, _Paine contemplated, glancing down at the toes of her boots. _This is… … …I don't know what this is. I told her I needed to be alone and she let me be. And now I'm right back with her? Am I really growing that dependent? _ She looked up, keen eyes noting every, even slight, movement Rikku made. Almost clinically she observed the shifting of muscle beneath deceivingly soft skin, the pull of tendons in Rikku's arms and hands, bones straining when she worked a piece of particularly stubborn metal.

_Do I need her? _Paine asked herself. _Do I need this slip of a girl who's annoyed me for the past four years? …That's not fair. She's not that annoying. You learn to look past that bubbly exterior. Buddy's right; she has a good heart. …Why me? Does she see past my own exterior? Maybe she's just lonely. Am I? _Paine almost snorted, shaking her head at her introspection. _No, she's my friend. She wouldn't do that. Nor would I. I… …She's pretty, sure. Cute, maybe in that kid sister way. But… she's not like a sister. Not like Yuna is. _Slowly losing herself in her thoughts, Paine didn't notice the glance Rikku gave her out of the corner of her eye.

_What does she see in me? Is it… misplaced admiration? I see something in her when she looks at Lulu. Does she look at me like that? I've never really paid attention. Maybe I should **start** paying attention. Do I really know her? You can only learn so much about somebody when you're team-mates. And it's not like I've ever invited her to chat._

"You gonna just stand there and stare or come over here and keep me company?" Rikku asked, her voice bringing Paine back to reality.

Not replying immediately, Paine pushed away from the wall and moved closer, resuming the same position next to the thief.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself," Rikku replied. Though Paine couldn't see her face, she knew the smaller woman was smiling. Finally Rikku finished screwing a plate back into place and turned to face Paine, face tilted up and that expected smile on her face. "What brings you here?"

Paine glanced away before answering, "I was… bored."

"Oh yeah?" Rikku tossed the screwdriver in her hand down into the toolbox and mimicked Paine's stance. "Want me to entertain ya, huh?" She giggled.

Paine shrugged. "Just… wanted to see what you were up to."

Rikku stopped teasing and straightened. "You okay?"

"…Yeah."

The thief reached back and scratched her head. "I saw Buddy heading your way. Did he… say something?"

Paine unfolded her arms so the fingers of her right hand could slide through her bangs; a habit that was cocky in battle, a show of nervousness elsewhere. "Yeah."

Rikku frowned. "What'd he say?" She smiled a little, eyes twinkling. "Do you want me to hurt him?"

The warrior couldn't stop the amused snort that escaped her. "No. He just got into an overprotective mood. Asked me what was going on between us."

There was silence for a few seconds before Rikku timidly asked, "And?"

Paine shrugged again. "I asked him what business of it was his. He got nervous and tried to back peddle. Turns out Gippal was in mind, too."

"Gippal! Why Gippal?"

Another shrug. "He thought you two were into each other." _Are you?_

"That's ridiculous!" Rikku pouted, folding her arms over her chest. "Gippal's a jerk."

…_Good. _"Well. I told him I knew Gippal better than he did and he stopped that part. He was… worried about you, I guess."

"Me? Why? Hey! I can take care of myself!" Rikku said indignantly.

"Yeah. He was worried that I'd hurt you."

Rikku was quiet again for a while and just when Paine was starting to worry she said, "Well. That's crazy, too. You'd never hurt me. What got him into this mood, I wonder?"

"I don't know. It's over, whatever it is. He said he wanted to know so he could help calm Brother down when the time came."

The thief didn't seem satisfied but dropped it to question Paine more personally. "Did he upset you?"

"…No." Rikku gave her a disbelieving look and Paine held up a hand. "Not really. I wouldn't say he upset me. Just…" She exhaled. "Got me thinking."

"You do too much of that, ya know," Rikku said. She tilted her head, peering up at her friend. "…Need a hug?" She opened her arms, smiling.

Paine refolded her arms, trying to appear unaffected. _Do I? Is that why I came down here? You've got to be kidding me…_ "If you want," Paine answered.

Rikku didn't need to be told twice. She wrapped her arms around Paine's shoulders and squeezed, resting her head against the warrior's arms. It was kind of uncomfortable in that position but she wasn't about to complain. Besides, Paine caved in and rested her hands against Rikku's shoulder blades, as close as to a return embrace as she was going to get right now.

"I'm being stupid," Paine mumbled, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Why d'ya say that?" Rikku asked, the question mumbled into Paine's chest. She snuggled closer with a content sigh.

"…I've got a reputation I've got to uphold," Paine said dryly. "I'm turning into a mushball."

"It'll be our secret."

"Not when Brother wises up. That's like broadcasting it live."

"…Does that bother you?" Rikku pulled back to look up and catch Paine's gaze with her own. "I mean… if—if people know?"

Paine shrugged. "I don't care what people think, if that's what you're asking. …I just don't want people bothering us. Hurting so many people gets boring after a while."

The blonde giggled and hugged her tighter. Paine sighed and rested her chin atop Rikku's head, eyes closing halfway.

They stayed like this for a while until Rikku pulled back and looked down at the toolbox. "Umn… I have—I have some more repairs to do. D'you…" She looked up, oddly shy. "Wanna come with?"

Paine thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Sure. Okay." _Not like I have anything better to do. …Oh, you know you want to._ She chuckled, earning a curious glance from her friend. She waved a hand. "Yeah, come on. I'll help." She bent down and put the rest of the tools in the large, heavy box, closing it and hefting it with ease.

"My own personal packhorse!" Rikku chirped, teasing. She started down the hall, calling over her shoulder. "Hurry it up, horsey!"

"Who you calling a horse?" Paine grumbled good-naturedly, following behind dutifully. _No longer bored._ _Problem solved. But, still… I wonder… _But, at the moment, Paine had no time to wonder. Rikku was already dragging her around, both physically and metaphorically into it a discussion about some crazy Brother antic.

_I'll wonder later…_

_

* * *

_"Thanks for helping me today," Rikku said. "If you hadn't, I'd still be workin'."

The two sat at the bar. Outside the sun was just about to begin setting, a few clouds tinted by the rays. Barkeep had gone to bed but it was still way too early for anybody else to be sleeping. Paine suspected Barkeep was still feeling the effects of a nasty hangover, having heard Brother talked him into a drinking match. _Poor guy_.

Paine shrugged, replying, "Sure. It was something to do, anyway."

Rikku smiled and leaned on the bar, head tilted towards Paine. "Do you wanna do something?"

"Like what?" Paine asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I dunno… anythin' you wanna do. I feel like all we've been doin' it stuff _I _wanna do."

"…I wouldn't do anything if I didn't want to."

"I know that. But isn't there something you really want to do?"

There was, in fact, something Paine wanted to do. In fact, she thought about asking Rikku about it earlier, but hadn't wanted to appear… _What? Obsessed? Bloodthirsty? Does she know about what it is to me and how… …How I want to share that with her in a way I haven't before? _

Rikku smiled, patiently waiting for Paine's answer.

"…Um." Paine sighed. "Do you want to spar?"

The blonde leapt to her feet, jumping up and thrusting a fist to the sky. "You kiddin'! I thought you'd never ask! It's been a while, an' I bet I'm pretty rusty."

"Ah. Well, then. Shall we?" Paine pushed away from the bar and got up.

"Deck?"

"Yeah."

Fifteen minutes later they were on the deck, one end of the sky blood-red and orange with light, the other purple with the approaching darkness. Paine wasn't completely unaware of how fitting it was that Rikku stood with the sunset at her back and she, Paine, stood with the moon at hers. _One of life's little ironies_, she thought, sword resting against her shoulder.

"You sure?" she asked, not wanting to pressure Rikku into something that might turn out to be more than expected.

Rikku, guessing at Paine's concern, experimentally twirled her daggers and nodded. "I'm positive. We need this."

_Do we?_ Paine wondered, but nodded back. "All right." The rules were known so Paine didn't bother going over them. Injuring was acceptable as long as it wasn't on purpose and wasn't more than a few scrapes and bruises. If at any time somebody wanted to stop, they called out "halt!" and drop their weapons. But Paine had sparred with Rikku before, not to mention Yuna, and the three had come up with a system where it was automatically known how much was enough.

"Ready?"

"Go!" Rikku called, settling into her normal stance.

They were well matched. Paine, though quick, was no where near Rikku's agility. Likewise, Rikku didn't hold a candle to Paine in the way of strength. So Paine was able to push as hard as she could, because most of the time Rikku was able to get out of the way.

Paine dropped her sword in a left downward slice, boots clacking against the deck as she propelled herself forward in the first strike. Rikku was prepared, ducking and spinning out of the way when Paine thrust underhandedly. The thief bounced back and lifted a dagger, catching a blow from the warrior's sword. Paine pushed down but quickly lowered her body, left leg sweeping to drop Rikku. Rikku jumped, cart wheeling over the leg and sword, glancing Paine's shoulder with a fist. Paine spun, sword slashing sideways, Rikku blocking the blow easily. For a while, they merely traded blows, testing each other, slowly coming into a steady but quick tempo of clashing blades and thrown and blocked punches or kicks.

Half an hour passed in this manner, neither of them gaining the upper hand. Their trust in each other showed in the way they didn't hold back, in the way they weren't afraid to try something new and perhaps even dangerous.

But it was only a matter of time before a mistake was made. It was completely accidental and wasn't rare; often one of them was harmed when they got so caught up in their sessions. Never seriously, but it was enough to keep them from going at it again for a few days.

Rikku was in mid-jump above Paine's head, daggers poised for blocking. Paine's eyes flashed, instincts roaring as her sword flew up to knock a dagger out of Rikku's grasp. When the thief landed, Paine grabbed the empty hand and moved to knock the other dagger out with her sword again, but Rikku dropped to the ground, yanking Paine with her. They tussled, Paine's sword falling to the side as Rikku cuffed her sword arm. Paine made a dive for one of Rikku's daggers, but the smaller woman drove her entire body into Paine's and they fell back, the remaining dagger in Rikku's possession nicking the warrior's neck in the confusion. Paine winced and let out a hiss, thrashing in a purely instinctual move to buck her opponent off.

"Paine!" Rikku immediately backed away, rolling over and letting her weapon fall out of her hand. "Paine, did—oh, man, I'm so sorry, are you okay!"

Chest heaving as she panted, Paine pushed herself up, her free hand moving to her neck. She pulled her hand away, a smear of blood signaling that her flesh had been cut, but it wasn't deep enough to require stitches.

Rikku was at her side at once, babbling incoherent apologies, trying to get Paine to let her see.

"Stop it," Paine snapped, slightly annoyed at the extra attention. She immediately regretted her harsh words at the hurt look in the girl's eyes. "…I'm fine." She frowned. "It's happened before so it's no big deal."

Rikku exhaled heavily, sitting back on her heels. "But… I…"

"It was an accident and it happens," Paine interrupted. "Drop it. …Okay?"

"I shoulda been more careful…" Rikku almost looked as if she'd cry.

Paine, though not annoyed any longer, was slightly bemused at the way Rikku was acting. She never got so upset before. Sure, she'd be sorry, but it wasn't as if she'd hacked her head off.

"Rikku…" Paine sat in front of her, large hands falling to Rikku's shoulders and squeezing. "I told you, it's nothing. I'm fine. Okay?"

Her friend said nothing for a moment before lurching forward and catching Paine by surprise with a bear hug, knocking her flat on her back.

"Hey, hey…!"

"I just don't wanna hurt you…"

Paine sighed, eyes rolling towards the sky. It was completely dark now, stars twinkling, moonlight glinting off the smooth deck. "…I know." She rested a hand on the back of Rikku's head, feeling the girl shudder and sniffle into her shirt. "…It's okay. I shouldn't have asked…"

Rikku swallowed hard and looked up. "I'm sorry. I—I dunno why I'm actin' so weird… it's just the thought of you being hurt, even just a little, especially by me…"

_Idiot._ _You're right, you shouldn't have asked. _"It's all right. …I guess I'd feel the same way if our positions were reversed." Paine sat up, taking Rikku with her. The thief was all but in her lap now, head resting on her shoulder. "…Things are changing…"

There must have been something unsettling or perhaps confusing in her voice, because Rikku looked back up at her. "Paine…"

The warrior's shoulders lifted in a small shrug, eyes half-lidded as she gave Rikku a small, depreciating smile. "Out of our hands."

Rikku pulled her arms from around Paine's waist and lifted her hands to Paine's face, fingers resting on her cheeks. "This is bothering you," she whispered.

"…" Paine glanced away. "…Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rikku asked, eyes drifting briefly to the small, hardly-even-there cut on Paine's neck then back to her eyes.

"…Maybe." Paine sighed again and leaned back on one of her hands, the other dropping to Rikku's hip.

The blond waited patiently, knowing not to prod, her hands cupping Paine's face and fingers stroking gently in an attempt to ease and calm.

"…I'm not kidding when I say I haven't felt like this before," Paine began, head tilted back as she looked up at the sky. "I don't have control and it's making me nervous. I've always had control over every aspect of my life and I worked very hard to get there. To have the rug pulled out from under my feet… …I don't know what to do. I'm… …I like you, Rikku. You're my friend, probably one of my closest. But we don't know each other very well. I haven't exactly been Miss Feelings McSharepants."

Rikku giggled, but otherwise didn't interrupt.

With a small smirk, Paine continued. "And I didn't ask anything about you, either. It's just easier to have control that way, in any sort of relationship. But… I—I want to know you." Her eyes caught Rikku's, silently amused at the surprised look in them. "I want to know you and… …I want you to know me, too." She gestured with a hand. "I asked you to spar because this is a big part of me. I enjoy fighting. I'm good at it and I always feel accomplished after a mission complete and a job well done more than at any other time. Even when I practice, there's something in me, something alive, something I can let free. Something I can show. Something I express."

She was silent for a few minutes, searching Rikku's eyes for something she didn't yet find then went on. "Tonight… I…" _Felt something better than what I get out of a fight. How can I tell you that? With you, doing the best thing in my life… I don't have the words to express that, Rikku. I don't know if I'm ready for this much… _"…I liked tonight." A pause. "Being with you." _That's all I can say right now. I hope you understand…. _

As if reading her mind, Rikku nodded, staying quiet. They stared at each other for a while before Rikku tugged a little on the strands of silver hair framing Paine's face. It forced her head down and a wild look of panic entered Paine's eyes, making them widen slightly but perceptively. Rikku merely smiled and rested her forehead against the taller woman's, eyes closing.

"Thank you," she said.

It was all that Paine needed to hear and she closed her eyes, too, releasing a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

_I can wait,_ Rikku thought. "It'll be okay," she said aloud. "We'll figure this out. We'll slow down."

Without thinking about it Paine wrapped her arms around the woman in her lap and hugged her, murmuring something into Rikku's hair.

_Thank you_.

The two remained for a while, just like that, before they silently agreed to get up and go back inside. Neither more had to be explained nor done tonight.

It was enough… for now.


	9. Know What You Mean

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's note: … I say nothing, because I don't want to jinx it. Hope you enjoy. (Oh, and thank y'all for all the reviews. You don't know how much that means to me. Never before has anything I've written been so well received. And Tormented-Raven? I, uh, I'd be honoured, not to mention it'd be a first. If you wanna do some fanart, you're more than welcome to. Do you think if you did I might take a look at it? If not, that's cool, but I can't get enough of fanart.)

Chapter summary: Vacation time! Gippal makes an appearance, immediately catching on that there's something going on between Paine and Rikku. But Brother's not so lucky; he mistakes the 'oddness' for something else…

**Chapter 9: Know What You Mean**

Paine and Rikku struck up a routine of sorts. Their mutual agreement to slow down a little and get to know each other better had them shifting into a schedule that pleased them. Despite misgivings, Paine allowed Rikku to sleep in the same bed with her; they'd wake up in the morning, have breakfast together, then go off and do their own thing. Throughout the day, but never for any long amount, they'd spend time together. Mostly talking (well, Rikku talking and Paine making an occasional comment though she was slowly opening up) and sparring, but simply resting each other's presence wasn't out of the question.

The rest of the crew, Brother unknowing, Buddy and Barkeep happy and Shinra just not caring, adjusted their own schedule accordingly.

But Brother had the strange inkling that _something _was going on. He couldn't goad Rikku into fights as much as he'd been able to; Paine was generally unaffected, as usual. When he asked Buddy, his friend merely shrugged it off and told him it was none of their business. Brother, however, was naturally curious. Plus, not being the center of attention always got on his nerves. It was as if everybody stopped hanging around him. Surely it had to be something with them and not him? He was determined to find out.

* * *

"What say we go somewhere?" Rikku proposed. She was currently hanging out in the lounge with Paine, the warrior's lanky form draped along the length of the couch, Rikku sitting on the floor in front of it. 

"Mn," Paine mumbled, opening an eye to peer down at Rikku. "Why?"

"'Cause…" The blonde turned around and folded her arms on the couch, resting her chin on her hands and smiling. "Don't get me wrong, I… I like this. It's just… Brother's startin' to bother me."

Paine's other eye snapped open at that and she scowled, pulling her hands from back behind her head. "You want me to hurt him?"

"No! Well…" Rikku laughed. "Nah. I just wanna get away and hang out with you. Ya know… don't have to worry about Brother stalkin' me and Buddy keepin' an eye on me."

"He's been keeping an eye on me, too…"

"He worries more than he should." Rikku smiled and reached up, tapping Paine on the nose. She giggled as her friend snapped lazily at her finger. "Like someone else I know."

"Hmn." Paine frowned a little. "I think Barkeep's been watching us as well, in that laidback way of his."

Rikku nodded.

"…Where would you want to go?" Paine asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"I dunno! Where's the least likely place we'd be bothered?"

They both fell silent, trying to think of a place where they wouldn't be recognized immediately and hounded.

"…I could always call up on Gippal," Paine finally said, running a hand through her bangs. "I'm sure he knows more than a few places."

Rikku scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue. "He'll wanna tag along."

A small, slow grin was Paine's only reply.

"Ahhhh… or maybe not." The thief jumped from the floor and hopped up onto the couch beside Paine, folding her legs underneath her. "This is gonna be fun! Just you an' me on a vacation!"

Paine folded her arms over her chest. "Weren't we just on a vacation?"

"Yeah, but that was for Yunie and Tidus."

"Regardless… you bought a lot of stuff. …We're going somewhere that doesn't require you to buy everything in sight."

As Paine expected, Rikku turned on the puppy dog look.

"No," she said, quite firmly. "You're not gonna waste gil on things you aren't even going to wear except once in a blue moon. …Why don't we rent a cabin or something…?"

Rikku laughed. "'Rent a cabin?'"

"Whatever. You know what I mean."

"We could go to the beach…"

"We've seen our fair share of beaches."

"Desert?"

"…You're kidding."

"Yeah. Ummn… snow resort?"

"I didn't know they had them, but I guess I wouldn't be surprised…"

Rikku pouted, mimicking Paine and crossing her arms. "You're so difficult."

Chuckling softly, the taller woman stood and stretched, glancing over her shoulder. "Now you know how I feel. …Hey!" Paine barked a short laugh as Rikku made to tackle her. "…Come on, I'm hungry."

"I swear you have a bigger appetite than _I_ do," Rikku teased, joining her.

"It's your bad influence, that's all," Paine smoothly replied. In a move that wasn't at all accidental, her fingers brushed against Rikku's wrist, briefly encircling.

It was the Paine equivalent of a hug when she didn't feel comfortable with an honest one, Rikku had learned over the past week. She let a few moments pass before she returned it in kind. Though she doubted that Paine would ever be as physical affectionate as she herself was, Rikku also knew that Paine was slowly opening up. She didn't smile very often, if at all, but the tightness around her mouth had loosened slightly, and sometimes the girl caught some sort of indefinable-for-now emotion in the warrior's eyes when Paine looked at her.

_Love… or something like it?_ Rikku wondered, laughing when she felt Paine shove at her back in a signal to hurry up. _Maybe…_

"So I'll get a hold of Gippal," Paine said as they made their way down the stairs.

"Sure… okay." Rikku tilted her head, jumping off the last few steps. "But he better not come with!"

"Like I'd let him," Paine snorted, folding her arms over her chest and sneering unconsciously.

"You **are** pretty intimidating," Rikku agreed, speeding up her pace. Just in time, because she heard Paine growl, 'I'll show you "intimidating,"' and set after her in a chase.

Not too long afterwards, when Barkeep returned from a food supply trip, the two women were side by side in the kitchen cooking. Paine was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over her chest and streaks of flour over her cheeks and nose. Her expression made her look like a hosed-down cat, but there was something in her relaxed stance that suggested that she wasn't as annoyed as she might have been. Rikku was beside her, bouncing around and humming a song purposefully off-turn. A wry grin tugged at her mouth, flour down her oversized shirt (which happened to be one of Paine's), marking her as the likely culprit.

In Barkeep's eyes they looked calmer, happier than he'd seen them since Yuna had been reunited with Tidus. He wasn't about to say this, though. Sure, he was known to be a romantic at heart and was often teased for it, but he was smart enough to know that there were some things you just didn't say around Paine.

Not if you valued your head remaining above your shoulders.

* * *

A couple of days later, a cheerful and mischievous Gippal was hanging out on the bridge with the rest of the crew. Surprisingly, Paine had little to no trouble getting Brother to swing by Bikanel Desert to pick the guy up. They were now cruising on their way to Luca at Gippal's request. 

"So what's this I hear about a vacation?" Gippal asked, hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

Paine sighed and folded her arms across her chest while Rikku laughed nervously and leaned against her momentarily. Brother looked curiously at the two.

"What is this about a vacation?" he asked, beginning to frown. "I gave no permission!"

"Brother…" Buddy started but was stopped by a look from Paine. He nodded a little.

"Last I checked, we weren't under your employment anymore," Paine said, turning all of her attention on Brother. She stepped between him and Rikku, knowing that Brother would happily turn all the blame onto his younger sister. _If someone's going to be blamed, it'll be me._

"What! How can you say this? I am the leader! This is my ship!"

"Whoa, settle down, Brother." Gippal held up a hand. "What's your problem, man?"

"My problem is she has not asked permission! If she does not like the rules, she can jump off ship! Right now!" Brother gestured angrily.

"Put a sock in it, Brother!" Rikku chided. "Your 'ship' would be a hunk'a metal by now if we weren't around to take care of it."

"Shinra can handle it," Brother argued. He spun wildly to point at the young boy, sitting at his station. "Isn't that right, Shinra?"

Surprising no one but still getting eye-rolls, Shinra mumbled, "I'm just a kid."

Brother pouted. "Buddy helps!"

"Whoa, hey, keep me out of this," Buddy said, throwing up his hands and returning to his station.

"Man, what is your problem?" Gippal repeated, tilting his head and leaning forward towards his friend. "They just wanna a little vacation. What's wrong with that?"

"'They?' Who is 'they'?" Brother asked.

"Umn… I'm going, too," Rikku said, holding up a finger.

"No! Absolutely not!"

Paine rolled her eyes in Gippal's direction as Rikku and Brother proceeded to argue like, well, a couple of siblings. "You refused to tell me on the commsphere. Why are we going to Luca?" she asked. _Again, _Paine thought. She was starting to get sick of that place. _But they do say that all roads lead to Luca…_

"I gotta surprise for ya," Gippal replied, grinning again and gesturing excitedly. "It's a project of mine. Since Vegnagun…" He trailed off and glanced away before shrugging it off. "Well, at any rate, I've been dividing my time between it and the desert. You're gonna love it."

Paine's right eyebrow lifted slightly, but she said nothing.

"What's this for, anyway? I mean… no offense, Dr. P, but you're not exactly the vacation type." Gippal laughed. "Don't get me wrong. Ya need to relax, just like the rest of us. You work too hard."

"I could say the same about you," Paine countered.

Gippal looked down as his boots, reaching up to rub the back of his head. "Yeah… well… my people need me, what can I say?" He looked back up, smiling a little.

"Hmph," Paine grunted, but her eyes told him she understood.

Gippal smiled again before gesturing with his chin. Paine followed him as he moved to a more secluded part of the bridge. "Hey… Paine…"

Having some idea of what was coming next, Paine just stood there, eyebrow quirked again.

"You and Rikku… you two seem pretty close," Gippal continued, hands falling back to his hips.

"Observant of you," Paine drawled. She couldn't help but be amused. _Is it that obvious? …Well, he is good with these things…_

"Yeah, well, hey. I know you. I know her, too." He tilted his head. "What's up?"

The warrior eyed her old friend quietly for a few minutes, debating over whether or not she should tell him. She knew Gippal would never betray her trust and, besides, he wasn't the type of guy to run around gossiping anyway. She sighed, eyes drifting over to rest on Rikku who now had her brother in a headlock. Without her permission, her mouth twitched into a small, proud grin.

Gippal whistled lowly then chuckled. "Ahh…"

Paine jerked, looking at him sharply. "_What?_" she hissed, sounding harsher than she intended.

But Gippal just laughed quietly again, holding up his hands. "I gotcha, I gotcha." He grinned widely. "Dr. P's become a looooove doctor."

"Gippal," Paine growled.

"Heyyyy, I'm happy for you! Settle down, man. Sheesh." He waved an arm lazily. "You two make a cute couple." He smirked. "Though you're gonna make a lotta guys jealous…"

Paine sighed, taking his teasing easily. Gippal always received a greater amount of tolerance and respect from her. And, if she were completely honest with herself, she'd admit it felt kind of nice to have his approval, so to speak.

"She wanted to get away," Paine said, "because Brother's been, I don't know, stalking her or something. I'm sure he'd be pestering me, too, but…"

"He knows better than that," Gippal finished for her, nodding wisely.

"Yeah."

"Well… hey. I could talk to him, if you'd like. Get him to back off. He always was a little…" Gippal paused, unsure of how to describe his friend.

"Yeah," Paine repeated, though this time with a small smirk. Then she shook her head. "No. He'd just be more interested in… whatever. It's best if we just bail for a while. Besides…"

Gippal tilted his head, waiting patiently for Paine to voice her thoughts.

"…Besides, I don't know if this is what I want to do." She scowled, unhappy at how that sounded. Gippal gave her a sympathetic look that didn't feel at all contrived to her. She nodded and continued, "Yuna's gone. We're happy for her but our purpose is obsolete, now."

Just as he was about to say something, Gippal was interrupted by a yowling Brother, the tattooed pilot running around like a chocobo with its head cut off.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he babbled. "Must you bite so hard?"

Rikku sat on the ground, leaning back on her arms, pouting. "You're the one who cheated." She scrunched up her nose and adjusted her top. "You're gross."

Immediately, Paine's attention fell away from Gippal and turned to Rikku. Easily affecting a lazy gait, she wandered over to the blonde Al Bhed and offered her a hand. Rikku took it with a bright, grateful smile and allowed her to pull her back to her feet.

"Dude…" Gippal had walked over to Brother, trying to get him to settle down. "You can't do that, man." He cuffed the other man's head. "We're not kids anymore, ya know."

Brother mumbled something under his breath; it was the closet he'd get to giving Rikku an apology.

"Hmph! Whatever," Rikku said, waving it off. As Brother returned to his seat with Gippal's urging, the thief turned to look up at Paine who stood watching her with a careful expression.

"Soooo? Why are we going to Luca?" Rikku asked.

Paine looked to Gippal. He strode towards them, smiling again.

"I told her it's a surprise," he explained. "You two? Are gonna looove it." He grinned.

"I hope it's not another one of your cracked-out boats," Rikku groaned. "You know the last one you made fell apart and we had to swim alllllll the way back to—mmph!"

Gippal had clamped a hand over her mouth and was chuckling nervously. "Heh, heh… don't, uh. Don't pay her any attention, Paine. We were kids."

"Uh huh," Paine replied, now highly suspicious. She folded her arms over her chest. "Gippal, if I have to swim _anywhere_, I'm gonna…"

"We've arrived," Buddy announced. "You guys gonna get off now?"

Paine looked down at Rikku, who had wiggled out of Gippal's grasp and punched him in the arm; he rubbed it, laughing.

"You packed like I told you to?" Paine asked.

Rikku nodded. "Yep! Did it just like you said."

"Good. It's not like we're moving." Paine turned to Gippal. "We'll grab our bags and meet you on the docks."

Gippal nodded and gave Paine a lazy salute. "Yes, sir." He slouched back into his regular stance. "All righty, see you gals in a few." He turned and walked off, waving over his shoulder. "I'll be back in 'bout an hour," he said, this time to the guys at the front of the bridge. He received acknowledgments.

"C'mon," Paine said, briefly resting a hand on one of Rikku's shoulders.

Rikku followed her eagerly. But not before turning around, knowing Brother was watching, and gave him a big ol' raspberry.

"Why, you…!" Brother made to get out of his seat, but by then, she was already gone.

Buddy sighed and shook his head. "You really need to calm down…"

"There is something going on, I know it!" Brother cried, waving his arms. "I will find out!" He slumped into his seat.

After a few moments, he leapt back to his feet, crowing triumphantly.

"They are fighting over Gippal!"

Both Buddy and Shinra turned spun towards him, simultaneously yelling, "_What?"_

"I shall question Gippal further once he returns," Brother said, mostly to himself. He fell back into his seat, expression smug.

Again simultaneously, Buddy and Shinra smacked their foreheads. But only Buddy mumbled, "Oh boy…"

This was going to be a huge mess. He just knew it.


	10. Fear and Answer

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I know this is like ten years late and I don't really have an excuse (what makes it worse is that I started this is almost immediately after chapter 9 and shit went down and—) but I hope you'll enjoy this and maybe even forgive me. You guys are seriously the best fans I could ever, _ever_ hope for and more. If I may be so presumptuous as to call you fans? Again: I feel rotten, but life smacked me in the face with a buncha stuff.

Chapter summary: Paine and Rikku get some time to try to relax and be alone while elsewhere Brother hounds Gippal about his relationship with the girls. And then, back on the boat, an interesting development is made…

**Chapter 10: Fear and Answer**

_Gee,_ Paine thought sarcastically, right eyebrow steadily lifting as she stared at Gippal's 'surprise.'

"She's a beaut, huh?" Gippal said, grinning. He gestured excitedly. "How can ya not love her? Her name's _Ela_ _Syetah_."

_Ice Maiden?_ Paine thought, smirking a little. _How original. _

"You named her Ice Maiden?" Paine questioned, eyebrow climbing higher. "She's a boat. Shouldn't she be called Water Maiden, instead?"

Gippal looked hurt. "But ice is water!"

Paine rolled her eyes.

"Who cares about her name, I wanna know if she's stable," Rikku said.

Gippal spun and scowled at the thief. "Hey! Come on, you're talkin' to the guy who fixed her up."

Rikku laughed, a little nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Which is why I asked…"

After the three had met up, Gippal proceeded to weave them in and out of the public, leading them to this.

This being a boat, though 'yacht' might actually describe it better. Admittedly, though it looked as if it'd been patched together with spare machine parts, there was a certain charm about her. A kind of tired-but-still-standing pride that downright demanded your respect. Most of the boat was coloured gunmetal grey, though there was a splattering of black and blue paint. As decoration there were a few fading streaks of painted ice shards in various shades of blue and white. The paint job suggested that Gippal did it himself, mostly likely on another boat that failed. It wasn't bad, just a little off.

Paine exhaled, slowly letting her duffle bag slide off her shoulder and onto the wood beneath her feet. To the warrior's eye, the boat looked to be around forty-five feet long, give or take some inches. Grudgingly, Paine did admit that it looked sturdy, the mismatched materials seamless and shined and somehow reassuring. Though gung-ho about their trade and hobby, Al Bheds did have a knack for machinery, Gippal especially.

Rikku looked up at Paine, cocking her head. "Whaddaya think?" she asked quietly.

Paine glanced at Gippal, who grinned back at her.

"…Looks all right to me," Paine answered, shrugging.

"I knew you'd say that!" Gippal laughed and hopped aboard with boyish ease and enthusiasm. "C'mon, let's get you settled. Rikku? Ya know how to do work one of these, but I want to go over it with you just in case."

"Ummn… sure, okay…" Still hesitant, Rikku followed after giving Paine a cutely exaggerated but nonetheless sincere worried look.

_This is going to be… interesting,_ Paine thought slowly, lifting her bag back up and climbing aboard.

* * *

It took a while, but Gippal finally left. He'd nearly gotten his head bit off when he started repeating instructions to Rikku; Paine's glare of annoyance helped speed his departure along. 

"So where are we going, exactly?" Paine asked, leaning against one side of the boat. She looked around, noting the other boats moored at this particular dock and the people milling about, casting off and coming in.

"Beats me," Rikku replied, coming from the cabin area. "It's pretty slick down there. Wonder if he was planning to bring a girl on here?" Now that Gippal was gone, she was able to get a better look without having Gippal breathing down her neck and boasting the boat's finer qualities.

Paine snickered and crossed arms. "I wouldn't be surprised. Though…" She trailed off thoughtfully.

Having lost interest in the conversation, Rikku rummaged in the cockpit coolers. Pleasantly surprised, she found what she was pretty sure they were going to have for dinner.

"Well, I guess we better get outta here, huh?" the thief asked, her task complete. She tilted her head then turned and went up to the bridge.

Paine shrugged. She pushed away and followed after a moment's hesitation. She wasn't very fond of boats; she found water sort of boring. Being up in the air was much more exciting. Perhaps it was because she thought there was more danger in the air. Or—

"Heyyy, whatcha thinkin' about? You look pretty deep there, Dr. P," Rikku interrupted. She was seated in one of the chairs and clearing with the dock guard.

"Nothing," was Paine's immediate reply. Then grinned ruefully at the look Rikku shot her. "…I was just thinking about how I'm not so big on the sea."

"Why not?"

"It's… kind of boring, I guess. I mean, it's been the mode of transportation for generations." She shrugged again and gestured. "I'm going below. …Want anything?"

Rikku shook her head, getting the engine going and settling her hands on the wheel. "Nah, but thanks. G'wan. I'll put this puppy on auto in a while."

Paine nodded and climbed down.

The blonde girl followed her with her eyes, brow slightly furrowed. _Wonder if she gets seasick? Nah. Not Paine._ She almost laughed at the mental image of Paine losing her lunch over the side of the boat. It was irrational, she knew, to laugh at the idea of Paine showing weakness; after all, Paine was only human. But still. _Oh well. I gotta stop worryin'! This's supposed to be a vacation. Just the two of us._ Rikku smiled, steering the boat smoothly to the right and getting ready to set course.

* * *

"They all set?" Buddy asked when Gippal returned. 

Sauntering over, Gippal grinned and rested his fists on his hips. "Yep." He looked over at Brother who was oddly quiet in the cockpit. "Hey, Brother! C'mon. There's stuff I wanna show ya back home. But can we swing by Bevelle real quick? I wanna pick up Baralai."

"Hmm?" Brother turned and blinked. "Oh, yes! Yes, of course. Let us go, then!" He prepared to take off, still lost deep in thought.

"Brother, don't you want to—" Buddy started but was cut off as engines whined and the airship lurched forward. He stumbled and yelled, "Wrong way, wrong way, wrong way!" People on the docks scrambled like ants and some even dove into the water as the Celsius threatened to take off their heads or worse.

"What is your problem!" Brother snapped. He yanked at the controls and the Celsius growled and stopped.

Buddy hastily patched through and apologised to the dock guard, glancing uneasily at Brother from the corner of his eyes.

"Whoa, slow down there, man," Gippal said, straightening up. "Um. You okay?"

"I am fine," Brother answered. "Are you sure you do not want to stay, Gippal?"

Gippal and Buddy exchanged looks. "Uh, yeah," Gippal said, "I'm pretty sure I ain't invited."

"I see. Well…"

"Bevelle, Brother," Shinra supplied.

"Yes! To Baralai—I mean, Bevelle!" This time the Celsius rose without incident, though the rest of the boys grabbed hold of something sturdy just in case.

* * *

"Hey." 

Paine looked up from her snack when Rikku greeted her. It was a barely touched sandwich sitting on a plate, a glass of water next to it. The warrior was sitting in the galley's small booth, slouched comfortably.

"Hi," she replied. She moved a little bit and Rikku came over and sat next to her.

"Gonna eat that?" Rikku asked teasingly, pointing at the sandwich on the table.

Paine shook her head and pushed the plate towards her.

"Oh, I'm not hungry…" Rikku trailed off and took a good look at Paine. "Are you okay?" Her brow furrowed and without thinking she reached up to put the back of her hand against Paine's forehead.

"I'm fine," Paine snapped, batting away Rikku's hand.

"Uh huh. Look, the sea's real calm, so it's not like—"

"I don't get seasick if that's what you're suggesting."

Rikku pursed her lips.

Paine met her eyes and exhaled slowly. "…Sorry." She paused then admitted, "I don't know what's up with me."

Curling her fingers around Paine's forearm, Rikku said, "Okay. Did you really wanna come? You didn't hafta. Ya coulda said something and I wouldn't've minded."

"What? No." Paine looked down at the hand on her arm and tapped it with her free hand. "I want to be here. Maybe…" She chuckled. "Maybe it's been so long since I've had a real… ah, vacation that I don't know what to do with myself."

Slightly surprised that Paine was sharing this with her, Rikku remained silent.

"Anyway." Paine shook her head. "What's the plan?" _Other than you and me. It's only expected that something's going to happen and I don't know if I'm ready for that. It's not that I'm regretting my decision, but I don't want things to go too fast. Too much of a chance things'll screw up._

"What plan?"

"We're just gonna cruise around?"

"Oh, well, yeah. That's pretty much it."

"That's the plan."

"Right."

They looked at each other. Rikku grinned.

"Okay." Paine looked down before she returned the grin. "There's a lot of stuff in the fridge." She gestured in the direction of the object in question. "Most of it seems in good condition; not all."

"He has somebody looking after her," Rikku said. She squeezed Paine's wrist gently and stood, moving behind the bar.

"Ah."

"A girl." Rikku giggled and bent down a little to open the fridge, humming.

Paine blinked and took a sip of water. "Oh?"

"Well, so he was telling me." Rikku started to pull out items that weren't in 'good condition.'

"Not Al Bhed, I take it."

"Nope. Not even from Luca, originally. She's from Bevelle."

Paine stood and walked over, leaning against the counter and folding her arms. It was an unconscious motion. When she became aware of it—Rikku brushing up against her as she moved past—Paine rationalised that she just wanted to hear Rikku better.

_Right. What a crock._ Paine shook her head. "Bevelle?"

"Baralai introduced them," Rikku said. She glanced at Paine and lifted her eyebrows. "On a sorta date like thing."

"What's her name?"

Rikku shrugged. "He didn't say." She didn't seem too concerned about it.

"Hm," Paine sounded, brow furrowing. "He doesn't know the name of the girl who's looking after this thing?"

"Guess they didn't hit it off as well as Baralai thought they might," Rikku said, smiling. She rustled in the fridge and moved to throw some more things into the trash. "Here." She held out a carton of eggs and a few sticks of butters to Paine who took them with a blink. Rikku continued, "Gippal seemed kinda confused about it."

"Baralai introducing them like that?"

"Yeah." Rikku took the eggs and butter back and slid them into the fridge, shutting the door with the heel of her boot. She moved over and put her hands on either side of Paine, fingers curling to the edge of the counter. Paine lifted an eyebrow and tried to refold her arms but the younger girl was close enough where it wasn't possible.

"Hi," Paine said slowly and warily.

She received a bright smile in return. "Hi. Yanno, Gippal's face when he was talking about it…"

Paine frowned. "Yes?"

"Reminded me of something… one of your expressions."

…_Where is she going with this?_ "Ah."

"It's the expression you get when I do something like this." Rikku tucked her arms in and wrapped them around Paine's waist. The taller woman froze and stared over Rikku's head, wondering what her expression was at that exact moment.

"While he was talking to me about it, Baralai and that girl, he'd been telling me about the modifications he'd make to the navigation and telecommunication systems—"

"Uh huh."

"—and he sorta trailed off. And I looked up and asked him if he was okay and he's like, 'Yeah.' An' then I asked him if Baralai had known her long and he didn't answer for a minute and then was like, 'I dunno. Don't think so. It was like—a blind date. But he was there the whole time. I don't even remember a lot of what she'd said.'"

Paine said nothing, but her hands had moved to rest lightly at Rikku's hips. She still didn't look down.

"And I was like, 'He was there the whole time?' And that funny face he had disappeared and he was like, 'Yep.' And then he told me s'more about the boat."

Rikku explained it for her. "The funny face… It's like something just dawned. You know, something clicks in your brain. Like the answer to a question you were afraid of—afraid to ask."

"Um." Paine swallowed. She blinked and looked down.

Rikku was looking up at her and smiling.

"So… you think…" Paine trailed off.

"Mmhmm."

Silence for a while as Paine thought.

_Do I really look like that when she hugs me? I don't like people touching me. …As a rule. And they say there's an exception to every rule. This isn't bad, us like this. It's warm. And she's small so it's not like I'm being smothered. So… maybe I do look like that. It certainly feels like I'm a deer in the headlights. Sometimes I want to hug her back but I don't—it sounds so stupid, but it's like I forget to know _how _to return it. And sometimes—crap. Inappropriately long pause. Well. Sometimes I wanna do something like this…_

Her mouth twitched into a slight grin and her hands flexed at Rikku's hips. The thief giggled. "So he's got an expression of mine, huh?" Paine asked.

"Mmhmm." Rikku leaned into Paine.

"Well…" Paine slowly trailed her fingers upwards to stop and rest over Rikku's ribs as the smaller girl inhaled sharply. She continued, "I wonder if he's got one of yours."

"This one?" Rikku murmured. She knew what her expression must be and the thought of Gippal having something like it made her blush.

"No," Paine replied. "This one." And she tickled Rikku lightly, the small grin widening as the thief squealed and squirmed.

"Paine! Augh!"

Chuckling low, Paine tickled her in earnest and Rikku flailed, finding an escape.

"Ever seen that one look of surprise on him?" Paine asked, lifting an eyebrow. She backed away slowly, hands at her sides.

"No, but I'm about to see it on you. C'mere!"

Unable to help it, Paine laughed and dashed out.

"You're toast, Dr. P!" Rikku yelled and ran after her.

* * *

Baralai had been picked up and they were now on their way to Bikanel. At a fairly slow speed, since Buddy was nervous as their landing at Bevelle had been kind of jerky. 

_Wonder what's up with him?_ Buddy thought, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the tattooed pilot. _He can't be that preoccupied with that stupid notion of his, can he?_ Buddy leaned back and chewed this over. His eyes widened. _Am I kidding myself? Of course he can! This is Brother we're talking about. Geez… this is going to be such a mess._

"Shinraaaaa," Brother called.

The young boy didn't turn. "Hm?"

"They say children are very observant. And you are a child."

It wasn't seen but it could be sensed as Shinra scowled. "Get to the point."

Buddy looked over and watched the two, blinking.

"Well. They say that the young ones are able to pick up on emotions better than we adults. Tell me…"

"What!"

"Calm down," Brother said, frowning. "There is no need to be angry. Have you noticed how Rikku and Paine have been acting strange lately?"

Shinra sighed. "So? They're girls."

"Yes, precisely. They seemed even more so, with Gippal here."

"Did they?" Shinra asked rhetorically, sounding bored.

"You know that they are fighting over him, yes?"

"No."

"That is what I—what!"

"No," Shinra repeated. "I don't know that."

"But—you—" Brother sputtered. He turned to Buddy. The dark skinned man quickly turned back to his station, trying to look busy. "Buddy!"

"Uh?"

"Did you hear this?"

"Um…"

"Shinra does not know that those girls are fighting over Gippal!" Brother turned back to Shinra. "How could you not know!"

No reply.

"Shinra!"

A beat and then Shinra said, "I'm just a kid."

A thump echoed through the bridge as Buddy's head slumped forwards and hit his console.

* * *

"Paine and Rikku?" Baralai asked. For once he looked surprised. 

The two men were seated at the bar in the cabin, nursing drinks that Barkeep had cheerfully supplied before he'd shuffled off to check their stock.

"Yeeeep." Gippal spun on his stool and grinned at his friend, leaning an elbow on the bar. "From Paine's mouth, no less."

"She really told you that?" Baralai sounded dubious.

"Oh, well, she didn't hafta. I kinda knew, man. It was obvious in the way she looked at Rikku. And, hell, she didn't deny it when I threw out that she dug the kid."

"Hmmm." Baralai tilted his head. "Did they look… happy?"

Gippal nodded. "They did. Well. For the most part. Paine looked like she wasn't sure of what was going on. Not, yanno, dumbstruck but…"

"I know." The other man smiled. "I'm glad for them."

"Hey, me too. We all know they need somethin' like that. Seein' all they did and stuff."

Baralai looked away and his expression clouded briefly. "Yes."

It took the Al Bhed to figure out what he'd just insinuated. "Oh, shit, no, that's not—"

Baralai reached over and patted Gippal's shoulder. "It's all right. I know what you meant. You're right. They do deserve happiness. Paine most of all, I think."

"Yeah…"

"Gippal?"

"Yeah?"

"Brother was looking at you rather strangely. Have you noticed?"

Gippal tipped his head back and squinted at the ceiling. Then he nodded and looked back at his friend. "Yeah, actually. I jus' thought it was 'cause it's been a while. Sheesh, he knows I've been busy. I can't exactly hold his damn hand through his whole thing for Yuna."

"This is true." Baralai thought for a moment then shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"Hey, knowin' him?" Gippal grinned lopsidedly and slung an arm around Baralai's shoulders good-naturedly. "We'll prob'ly know sooner than later and be none too happy about it."

They both laughed.

* * *

"Thought you set it on auto?" Paine asked, coming up from below. The sea was still calm and Paine had been tempted to lie down and be lulled into a nap. But she knew Rikku would tease her endlessly about it and decided that it wasn't worth it. 

What was worth it was coming up here and seeing Rikku highlighted by the setting ray's suns. This time, though, the approaching night was at Rikku's back and the sun at her own.

_Mushball,_ Paine told herself with a snort. _Finding symbolism in something as simple as night and day. Knock it off. …But shows them right; who says we warriors can't appreciate the scenery?_ She snapped out of it and walked over.

"Took it off," Rikku answered. "Hey, c'mere. You know how to handle one of these, don'tcha?"

"You tired?" Paine stood behind the second command chair.

"Nope!" Rikku's eyes twinkled and she teased, "You don't know how to, do you?" She stood.

"Sure I do." Paine scowled and pushed Rikku out of the way to take over.

Rikku grinned and waited until the older girl had sat before promptly wrapping her arms around Paine's neck, letting her chin rest on the top of her head.

"What's this for?" Paine took a hand off the controls and put it on top of Rikku's arms.

"'Cause I wanna," Rikku mumbled.

"Oh." _Good enough reason, I guess. …Wonder if she'd do it if I wanted her to?_ Paine shook her head. _Of course she would. She'd jump at the chance. _ She smirked a little and chuckled.

Rikku felt the vibration and snuggled closer. _She's in a good mood. I like it. _"Seafood tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. Fresh lobster and crab. There's stuff to make a real good sauce I know."

"You're turning into a regular chef."

Rikku giggled and squeezed Paine tight before letting her go. "We'll eat down there?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

Peering over one of Paine's shoulders, Rikku murmured, "Wow. You can handle one of these." She straightened. "Okay, you take it from here an' I'll go get dinner started."

Paine nodded.

Rikku stepped away then looked back over at Paine. The warrior returned the look with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if I can leave you alone," Rikku said.

Paine rolled her eyes. "Let me guess: I'm irresistible?"

"Nope! Well…" Rikku thought about it then grinned. "Nah. Ya might get into trouble."

"I think you've got it turned around the wrong way, Rikku. It's _you_ who would manage to somehow find trouble in the middle of the sea when there's not a storm cloud or water fiend in sight."

Rikku blinked.

Paine gave Rikku a lopsided grin of her own. "Am I wrong?"

"Sooo wrong." Rikku laughed and went below.

Paine tilted her head back and looked up at the sky, expression softening. _Maybe. Or maybe I'm right. Good thing I brought my sword._ She chuckled and looked back down, thoughts veering off into those of a nice dinner and Rikku's company.

Mushball?

Yeah.

* * *

Dinner on the Celsius came just short of turning into a disaster by about a hair. Nobody had wanted to leave Brother on the bridge alone so they talked him into putting the airship on autopilot and to join them in the cabin. Everybody had settled there—except for Shinra, who had told them he had something more important to do elsewhere—and Barkeep had been making them soup and roast. Brother had gotten restless and decided to add some spices to the soup while Barkeep was in the back for something. The Hypello had caught him at it and chased him out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon, causing the rest of the men to laugh. 

Once they were resettled, Brother brought up what'd been troubling him.

"Gippal," Brother said, leaning forwards. He put his hands flat on the table.

"Hmm?" The blond turned from his conversation with Baralai.

"Um, Brother—"

Brother waved a hand. "Quiet, Buddy. I have something I wish to ask of Gippal."

Baralai leaned back and thought about this while Gippal chuckled.

"Lay it on me," he said. "What's on your mind, Brother?"

"My sister," Brother began. "What are your intentions towards her?"

Buddy covered his eyes with a hand and Baralai blinked. Gippal gaped at Brother.

"My… intentions…?"

"Yes." Brother nodded. "Do you wish to—?"

"Brother, I don't think he's—" Buddy started but was once again cut off by the tattooed Al Bhed.

"I said quiet! Please, this is very important. I have reason to believe—"

"Brother, perhaps you haven't—" Baralai tried, but he, too, was cut off.

"I know what I know! My sister is in love with you, Gippal!" Brother slammed a fist into the table.

Everybody went quiet. The only sound was that of Barkeep in the kitchen, stirring the soup and staring at the human male named Brother; he was quite sure that he was crazy.

"Are you blind to this as well?" Brother asked the man across from him.

Gippal shook his head slowly. "Dude, you've got it all wrong. Rikku isn't in love with me."

Brother nodded. "I see. You know that Paine is, but not Rikku, also. Yet what I tell you is the truth."

Buddy opened his mouth, thought better of it, and snapped it shut. Baralai folded his hands in front of him and also remained silent this go around.

"Um, Brother," Gippal began as if explaining something to a small child. "Neither of 'em is into me."

Brother frowned. "I do not understand."

"Right. Um. They're—" Gippal glanced at Buddy and Baralai. "Well, Brother, they're… uh. In love."

Tilting his head, Brother said, "Yes. This is what I just told you. They are in love with you."

Gippal sighed and Baralai took pity on his friend.

"Brother," Baralai said.

The pilot looked at him.

"They're in love with each other, not Gippal."

Brother stared.

"Actually," Buddy said, "I don't think they're aware of it themselves."

Gippal grinned. "Huh. An' here I thought I was the one who did the date 'em and leave 'em thing."

Baralai looked uncomfortable at this.

"Well, Paine seemed kind of confused about it," Brother continued. "I'm sure she's making Rikku take it one day at a time. Though I've never known Rikku to fall in love at first sight."

"They've known each other for years," Baralai pointed out. "Though I don't know her as well as you three, so you may be right."

Brother was still staring at Baralai, eyes glazed over.

"But she's pretty damn clingy," Gippal said, rubbing the back of his head. "An' though she's a sparkplug, I doubt she'd go at somethin' she wasn't gonna be in long-term."

Buddy nodded. "Yeah. It'll probably take them a while to work it out." He smiled. "They sure do have a pretty good case of crushing on each other going on, though."

Baralai chuckled softly. "I look forward to seeing them together." He blushed lightly. "However, it's none of our business. We shouldn't gossip. I'm sure we'll—" He stopped and noticed Brother still had his gaze narrowed on Baralai. "…Yes?"

Gippal leaned over and waved a hand in front of Brother's face. "Yo. You okay there, man?"

Buddy tapped Brother on the shoulder. "Brother, you with us?"

Brother blinked and his eyes refocused. He looked around at the three men then asked them all, "My sister and Paine… are…?"

They nodded.

"I see," he said.

Then he fainted.

Barkeep shuffled from behind the bar. The Hypello looked down at Brother then up at the other blinking three to happily announce, "Shupper'sh ready!"

* * *

"Supper's ready," Rikku called from below. 

She didn't receive a reply. Paine had put the boat on auto and had taken a seat portside; legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, arms folded over her chest. The sun had set quite a while ago and now it was dark, the stars above them beaming without city lights to dim them. The lights of the yacht were of no comparison, only highlighting shadows.

"Hey… you falling asleep?" Rikku teased after coming up, plopping down beside her.

Paine rolled her head to look at Rikku. "No. Just thinking."

"About?"

_You and me. What else? _Paine shrugged and stood but Rikku reached out and put a hand on her arm, stopping her from walking away.

"Paine."

"Yeah?" _Shit. What is this? Don't go all mopey on her. She doesn't deserve that and it isn't like you. There's nothing wrong. I just feel—so wound up. Waiting for something to happen._

Rikku stood and moved to stand in front of Paine. She looked up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm being an idiot, aren't I?"

The thief's mouth twitched and she almost smiled. "No. You aren't. I'm—" She swallowed. "Going too fast? I'm sorry about earlier, I just—I like—" _Touching you._

Paine exhaled and put her forearms on Rikku's shoulders. _I can do this, _she told herself. Out loud she said, "Don't be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. I don't know how to… to verbalise all this."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't really know how to either." Rikku leaned forward, her forehead against Paine's sternum.

Paine folded her arms behind Rikku's neck and looked out at the rising moon. _Take a deep breath._ She did so. _Let it out._ She did that, too. _Okay. It's just dinner. We're fine. There's more than one state room, so it's not like you'll be in the same bed if you don't want to. But I do and that's the thing, isn't it? She's not pressuring me. Well, no more than usual and I know she's not pushing in that regard. _

"Paine."

The taller woman looked down. Rikku tilted her head back.

"Yeah?"

"You're thinking too much," Rikku murmured.

Paine couldn't read her eyes—her face was with the shadows. _Yes._ "You said something about dinner," she said slowly.

Rikku laughed and pulled away, hands moving up and her fingers finding Paine's. Once they were interlaced, Rikku tugged. "Yep. C'mon. It's good."

"So you say."

"Trust me."

_Trust you?_

Paine held back a smile.

…_Okay._

They went down.

* * *

They'd landed thanks to Gippal. Brother, once conscious, had slunk off somewhere. Buddy had suggested they leave him be and everyone had been more than happy to. 

Now they were settling down for the night, Gippal getting into contact with his crew and letting them know they'd be out later.

"Think Brother'll be all right?" Buddy asked. Gippal, Baralai and he had taken up the three beds in the cabin as their own. None of them wanted to be around Brother; they were afraid he might get angry and throw a tantrum.

"Sure," Gippal said. He stretched out on Paine's bed and yawned. "He's tough stuff. It'll just hafta sit for a while."

"Gippal's right," Baralai said. He was on Rikku's bed and curled up, ready for sleep. "We'll just have to leave him alone until he's ready to talk."

"I guess," Brother said. He turned over in Yuna's bed and yawned. "G'night, guys."

"Goodnight," the other two said.

Sounds of shuffling beneath covers and soon enough snoring were all that could be heard. But eventually Gippal rolled to face Baralai and found the other man watching him.

"Hey," Gippal whispered.

"Yes?" Baralai asked, amused.

"Ya really think he'll be okay?"

"You two know him better than I do."

"Yeah, but… you're a better judge of character."

Baralai laughed quietly. "He'll be fine," he assured his friend. "These things take time."

"'These things?'" Gippal grinned.

"Yes." Baralai thought for a moment the explained, "Though he won't readily admit it, he cares a lot for Rikku. And I suspect, in some fashion, for Paine as well."

Gippal made a face.

"As a sibling," Baralai supplied, smiling. "You can care for your sibling but get along as well as a cat gets along with a dog."

"Uh huh." Gippal mulled over this. "So… you think he's got the idea, he just doesn't wanna see Rikku hurt?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if he ain't just a little bit jealous."

Baralai raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I mean." Gippal shrugged. "He's got that thing for Yuna, right?"

"Mn." Baralai nodded.

"And she's with Tidus. And… I guess… well… Buddy's got a girl here."

"Does he?"

Gippal nodded.

"Hm."

"Anyway. Shinra—well, he's just a kid."

The two shared a chuckle over that.

"Barkeep—who knows, maybe he's got a wife and a dozen kids back home. And, well, I'm—" Gippal cleared his throat. "Well, yanno." He watched Baralai very carefully.

"You're you?" Baralai replied slowly.

"Something like that."

They looked at each other.

"You aren't one to be tied down," Baralai pointed out.

"I guess not… but maybe I just haven't met the right person yet."

"I'm sure you'll find her if you keep going through girls as you do."

Gippal smiled crookedly. "You make me sound like some sort of player."

Baralai returned the smile, however forced it seemed. "No. You're no womaniser. This is why people try and set you up as much as they do; you don't seem to make much of an initiative yourself." He paused. "You're a good man, Gippal."

"Thanks. You ain't so bad yourself."

They grinned at each other.

"Okay, cool. Thanks. I just wanted to get your opinion on it."

"Anytime, Gippal."

"G'night, man."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"I think you're getting better," Paine said, relaxing on her side of the booth. 

"Better?"

Paine gestured at her empty plate. "At cooking." She gave the thief a lazy grin. "That was fantastic."

Rikku blushed and took a sip of her water. "Thanks."

Paine nodded. Then she chuckled and stood. Rikku began to rise as well but Paine pushed her back down gently.

"You cooked, I'll clean," she mumbled and gathered the dishes.

"Thanks," Rikku repeated, watching the other woman tidy up.

"Least I can do."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Rikku drawled.

Paine chuckled again. She set the dishes in the sink and ran water over them, adding soap before stopping up the sink to let them soak. She wiped her hands off on a towel and came back.

"Wine to go with it," Paine said, picking up her glass of the liquid and taking a sip. "Gippal thinks of everything."

"Or that girl of his does."

"Point taken."

They grinned at each other.

"Could I talk you into stargazing with me again?" Rikku asked, looking at Paine over the rim of her glass.

Paine blinked and thought about it. _What could it hurt? Besides, it's kind of… nice. Sort of._ Even though her decision had just been made, Paine pretended to think it over some more. "What do I get out of it?"

"My sparkling personality making for charming company?" Rikku tried.

Paine lifted an eyebrow.

"A breath of fresh air?"

Paine remained silent.

Rikku sighed dramatically. "A kiss. You'll get a kiss."

Paine swallowed. _Oh man. _"Come on," she said roughly, standing up and finishing off her wine in a large gulp.

Rikku got up and tilted her head. "All you wanted was a kiss?" She was half-teasing and half-serious, wondering.

"No," Paine said and led the way out. "I was saving you the embarrassment of what you might offer after that."

Rikku blushed just as Paine suspected and she held the door to the cockpit open with a smirk. "After you."

"Meanie," Rikku whispered as she slipped past.

_As if._ Paine followed.

They went up to the bridge since it had more comfortable seats and afforded a better view of the stars. Once they were settled—far too close for Paine's heart for it to keep its rhythm—Rikku started pointing out shapes in the sky. Paine was quiet most of the time, content to watch Rikku and listen to her. But the blonde would say something silly just to make sure Paine really was paying attention. She'd get a sarcastic quip in reply, which only made her laugh and lean against the warrior briefly. Then the thief settled down and they just stared up at the sky together, their shoulders touching.

"I wonder what the guys are up to," Rikku said.

"Are you really?"

Rikku laughed. "No. Not really. It's just something to say." She turned and looked up at Paine. "Are you?"

_What guys?_ Paine thought stupidly. She'd caught Rikku's gaze and was helpless to do anything but hold it. _No. Talking about Gippal was the last I'd thought of anyone else._ She said, "No," and looked away.

_You come so close and then you just… pull away,_ Rikku thought. She wasn't mad but she thought she might be a little sad. _Are you so afraid of what might happen?_ Rikku hesitantly reached up and touched Paine's jaw, feeling it immediately clench. "Look at me," she whispered.

_Why?_ Paine looked at her and swallowed at what she saw.

"I won't hurt you," Rikku murmured.

_I trust you._ Paine nodded very slowly. _I just don't know if I can't trust myself._

"It's okay." And that was all Rikku said before she was leaning up and placing her lips at one corner of Paine's mouth. There was no resistance but she still pulled back, looking into Paine's eyes and wanting to find something there.

Paine reached up, put her fingers on Rikku's that were at her jaw, and kissed her.

Rikku felt something in her chest rise up and she pressed closer, her other hand coming up to rest on the other side of Paine's face. She kissed back, her eyes betraying her mind and falling shut.

Paine watched her with a sense of wonder and removed her hand, but not her mouth from Rikku's.

They kissed for several slow moments and when they parted, Paine was surprised to find that she had to open her eyes; her eyelids felt heavy.

Rikku started to say something and Paine pulled away.

"Hold on," Paine exhaled. She pushed to her feet and wiped her palms on her pants. "I—I need—" She looked at Rikku, who looked at her with kind understanding. "Space." Rikku nodded and Paine carefully scrambled down.

Once she heard the door to the galley open and shut, Rikku released a heavy breath and leaned back, finding herself shaking. She ran her hands down her face, trying to slow her heart down by just willing it to happen.

She looked up. _We'll be okay. Won't we? I didn't just screw up, did I? I don't think I did. It's so hard to tell with her. I should give her that space. Right?_

The stars didn't answer.

_Right. _She got up. _Might as well do something to pass the time,_ she thought and sat down, taking off the autopilot. _I'm not sorry for that, Paine, but I hope you're okay._

Down below Paine was sitting in the lounge, staring down at the boards beneath her feet. _It's okay,_ she thought.

_It's okay._

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Rikku asked gently an hour later. She entered the lounge area and sat down beside Paine, crossing her legs. 

Both had calmed down considerably during that hour and neither felt like they were going to explode. But there was an awkwardness there that made both uneasy.

Paine shrugged, resting her elbows on her knees. Her head fell forward, long bangs shrouding some of her face and most certainly her eyes. "…Earlier…"

Rikku waited patiently, furiously shoving back the urge to run her fingers through Paine's hair.

"…I…" Paine sighed then frowned, turning her head in Rikku's direction. "I'm being an idiot again, huh?" Either she was avoiding saying what she originally intended or she was trying to get her thoughts more organised before she voiced them.

Either was a very Paine thing to do and Rikku was slowly coming to understand how to react to these Paine things in a way that didn't get her arm punched. Or get her thrown overboard.

"Nooo," Rikku drawled softly. She leaned back on her hands, legs sliding out smoothly from beneath her, heels thumping lightly against the wood of the seat. "You're not being an idiot. You're being…" She smiled, not unkindly, head turning towards Paine. "Yourself. It's okay. It's a—a lot to take in."

Paine straightened, heightening Rikku's urge by running her own fingers through her bangs. A sure sign of unease and one that made Rikku wince sympathetically. "I… was kind of planning this," Paine admitted. Rikku's eyebrows shot up in reflexive surprise. The warrior almost chuckled. "I mean, eventually. This week." Was that a blush fighting its way to flush her cheeks? "Just not so damn soon," she finished, glancing away.

The blonde hesitated. She could assure the other woman that it really was all right or she could remain silent and wait for Paine's whatever-it-was to run its course. Hopefully it wouldn't leave them stranded on a bad road in the meantime. A thought struck her and she couldn't help but say it, ask it. It was unbidden and certainly unwanted but it came out all the same.

"I-it wasn't that b-bad, was it?" Rikku stammered, easily blushing. The last thing she wanted to do was turn Paine away and though she didn't regret it, maybe it had been too sudden. _Stupid! We were supposed to go slow, remember? But she looked like she—_

"No," was Paine's quiet but immediate reply. "No, it wasn't bad at all, Rikku." This time she did chuckle, low in her throat, and faced her companion. A rueful smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth. Rikku smiled openly but shyly. "I just, ah, you know. That was…"

"That wasn't your first, was it?"

"No. And I don't imagine it was yours."

"No," Rikku agreed and giggled.

"It was just… different." Paine looked up thoughtfully. "Kind of nice."

Rikku licked her lips, oddly nervous again.

"I'm just." Paine met Rikku's eyes with her own slightly narrowed ones. "I haven't felt this kind of… attraction… in a while. A long while, actually. And even though you're, ah, cute and everything—"

"—You're worried about ruining our friendship?"

"I don't know." She half-shrugged. "I don't think I'd let that happen. At least, I'd like to think I wouldn't. But it's a possibility." A wry smirk. "It's been said I'm not exactly the best person to be in any sort of relationship with."

"You're worth it," Rikku said earnestly. She leaned forward, hands flying up to wrap around Paine's shoulders. "You're so worth it. It doesn't—people don't—" She exhaled, blowing her bangs out of her eyes, frustrated with her inability to articulate her thoughts. "When people look at you, they see someone strong and silent, ya know? The typical warrior type. They see someone to count on to get a job done, no matter how nasty it is. And I see that, too, when I look at you, but I also see…"

Paine waited, a little mystified, eyes widening.

"I want to say—I don't know! 'Gentleness' isn't the right word." Rikku tightened her hold on Paine's shoulders. "It's kinda what I saw in Lulu and Auron. They were so… strong, so smart, ya know?" She laughed brightly. "They were cute, too, but." She turned serious again, gaze searching Paine's. "There's something in you that excites me, something they didn't have. I want to—I want to push and I want to pull on both of us until I can see what that thing is all the time, where I can sense it, where I can feel it on the surface all the time. I can only catch glimpses of it when you're quiet and thinking, when you comfort Yuna in your forward way, when you tell people how it is and how it's gonna be under no uncertain terms."

She paused, letting both of them absorb her words, both also somewhat surprised.

Then she continued, green eyes gentling. "I catch glimpses of it when you fight, how you **know** you're gonna win, when you run your fingers through your hair and smirk and get this **look** in your eye that just—" She shivered, turning self-conscious. Her hands dropped away and she wrapped her arms around herself. "It scares me sometimes. The intensity of you. Does that make sense? Maybe it's selfish, but, Paine… I…" She finally trailed off, looking away.

The only sound between them, surrounding them, was the gentle hum of the _Ela_ _Svetah_; the brush and splash of waves; the cries of unidentifiable birds; the low groans of water fiends that came just a little too close before veering off at the warning growl of the boat's engines. This was how it remained for five minutes, fifteen, half an hour?

_Rikku, I… …Should I hate you? For this?_ Paine thought as she drew Rikku to her, draping her arms over the girl's narrow shoulders and hugging her, tight and gentle at the same time; large hands falling to Rikku's shoulder blades, fingers searching and finding purchase on smooth muscle and sturdy bone.

A mewling sound, tiny and soft, emerged from Rikku's throat as she placed her hands on Paine's chest, her own fingers curling around the warrior's pendant as if she found comfort in the symbol.

_Even if I should, I don't. I can't. Am I—is this what it's like to—to fall in love?_ Paine wondered. She closed her eyes and rested her chin atop Rikku's head with a small sigh. _I don't—I don't know. I've known you for a long time but I've never paid attention. Not enough attention. But apparently that doesn't matter. I came to care for you, for you and Yuna both, like I cared for Gippal and Baralai and Nooj. You're all like family, except you, you specifically. What makes you different? What's in you that isn't in them? I just thought you were some annoying kid trying to stay young while trying to take on an adult's responsibility. But, to be honest, I was just a kid myself. Why'd I make myself grow up so fast? …Is that… is that why I… like you? Because you're what I should have been? …Is that fair to you? Is it fair to **me**? I don't—damn it, I don't know!_

"You're thinking too much again," the thief mumbled into Paine's shirt with a quiet giggle.

_Yeah, you're right._ Paine nodded slowly, squeezing the smaller girl in added acknowledgment.

"I can't stop you from thinking," Rikku began, lifting her head, "but maybe I can stop you from thinking **too** much." She smiled slowly. "What do you say?"

Paine said nothing. She lowered her head, mouth falling to Rikku's.

Minds were completely silent, then. Hearts took their turn to speak, roaring like fire in their freedom.


	11. Don't Look Back

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Wow. Okay, I totally didn't plan for there to be this much time in between updates, but, um. I'm still slowly trying to get back in the swing of things. Bear with me, 'kay, guys?

Author's note #2: For ease of writing and reading, Brother is speaking in Al Bhed.

Chapter summary: Paine and Rikku try to take it slow easing into a physical relationship… but you know what they say about the best-laid plans.

**Chapter 11: Don't Look Back**

The rest of the week was spent with relative calm. Though they spent long evenings talking, Paine would inevitably need a break and it would be up to Rikku to come up with the perfect distraction. Sphere Break was first but it ended soon when they found themselves in a heated argument and then a wrestling bout. Cards were next, but Paine grew bored and started teasing Rikku relentlessly; this, too, ended up with them roughhousing around. Fishing was the last. Paine seemed to like it, the sport requiring lots of patience and lots of quiet. Rikku regretted suggesting it since it was hard for her to sit still so long. That, and Paine was reeling in more fish than she was.

The night before they were to head back to Luca's port, Rikku curled up in one of the state rooms, ready for bed. The sounds of Paine in the head's shower a backdrop, the thief thought about how they'd agreed to take the physical aspect of their relationship as slow as possible.

_Go figure, 'cause I can't seem to keep my hands off her,_ Rikku thought and giggled. She hooked her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. _But at least she doesn't flinch anymore…_

One night after their failed Sphere Break match, Paine was surly and avoiding Rikku as much as she could on the yacht. Rikku had tried giving the warrior her space—but it wasn't like they were on the Celsius and Rikku could go to another level. After steering the boat for a while, Rikku had wandered down into the galley to find Paine waiting for her.

"Hey," Paine had greeted her, voice low.

"Um…" Rikku folded her hands behind her back. "Hiya."

Paine rolled her eyes upwards. "Listen. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Let's just forget it, okay?"

Rikku had watched her quietly for a few minutes before launching herself over and onto Paine. Paine had reflexively wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, eyebrows rising.

"I'm sorry I bit you!" Rikku mumbled into Paine's shirt.

Mouth twitching, Paine had patted her on the back. "It's okay," she'd said. After a pause, she'd added, "I didn't mind all that much."

Shocked, Rikku had pulled away and looked up, only to find Paine grinning down at her.

"Meanie!" Rikku headbutted her in the chest.

Chuckling, Paine had gestured with her chin. "Stargaze?"

_Man… how surprised was I?_ Rikku thought, remembering how she'd stared at Paine like the woman had grown a second head. But they'd gone up and stargazed, Rikku arms around Paine's waist, Paine's arm around her shoulders. _Yep, definitely made progress from the days when she wouldn't even lemme touch her. An' the days where I could touch her, but she'd flinch, like I was some sorta enemy…_

Paine exited the head, rubbing a towel against her damp hair. "Hey," she said.

Rikku opened her eyes and sat up, leaning back on her hands. "Hi." She smiled, nose wrinkling. "Nice shower?"

"Yeah." Paine tossed the towel back into the head and wandered into the room, shutting off the lights and crawling into the bed.

Paine had initially wanted to take separate rooms, but Rikku was quick to argue that Paine would probably wake up in the middle of the night and end up with her anyway. Unable to argue with the logic of that, Paine had agreed but quickly set boundaries: No wandering hands, no suggestive talk, and absolutely no tickling. Rikku had acquiesced.

They got into their usual position where Paine was flat on her back with Rikku curled up at her side.

"What was that smile for?" Paine asked. She twirled a lock of Rikku's hair around one of the fingers of her left hand and tugged playfully.

"I was just thinkin'," Rikku said, playing with Paine's pendant. It amused the warrior how fascinated Rikku was with it, like a child.

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"You." Rikku let out a happy sigh and snuggled closer. "Mmm, you smell good." She felt rather than heard Paine's chuckle.

"Uh huh." Paine tugged again and Rikku giggled. "Must've been some thoughts."

"Mmn." Rikku rolled over so that she was on top of Paine. She folded her hands on the other woman's sternum and put her chin on them, smiling in response to the twinkle she saw in Paine's eyes. "Yeaaaaah."

"Wanna share?"

"What'll ya give me?"

Paine pretended to think about it. "Dunno. What do you want?"

Rikku bit her lower lip and grinned mischievously.

Paine laughed. "Other than that, dreav."

"You don't flinch anymore. Ya know, when I touch you."

"Did I ever?" Paine thought, frowning.

"In the beginning. 'Member?"

Paine shook her head, falling silent. _Did I…? When was that? I can't believe I don't remember that. It must have been when we first met. She's lucky I just flinched and didn't deck her._ Her mouth twitched at the mental image of her punching Rikku. She could see it now. She'd have to spend the rest of her life apologising, unless she wanted to spend the rest of it in misery from Rikku's whining and puppy dog faces.

"Heyyy, what's that for?" Rikku slid herself up, effectively drawing Paine's attention, and tapped the tips of her index fingers against the corners of Paine's mouth. "Was that a smile I just saw?"

Paine scowled. "No."

"No?" She giggled. "I think it waaaaas."

"It wasn't," Paine growled, putting her hands on Rikku's sides.

"It so was! What were ya thinkin' about, huh? Huh?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah!"

Without thinking twice, Paine quickly flipped them over and began to mercilessly tickle Rikku. "How fun it is to make you squeal."

"PAINE! Not fair, not—Paine!" Rikku did in fact squeal, squirming and trying to escape Paine's strong grasp. "Knock it off, knock it off!"

All she got was a wordless growl in reply and Paine tickled in earnest.

"Yaugh!" Rikku used her smaller frame to her advantage, moved down, and tickled Paine behind the knees.

"Hrk." Paine jerked and collapsed on Rikku, unable to help but laugh.

"Gotcha!" Rikku said triumphantly. She made a face. Now she was trapped under Paine. _Though… that's not exactly bad, is it? Let's see…_

Paine took a deep breath and pushed herself up on her elbows, face inches above Rikku's. "You're trouble, you know that?" she asked rhetorically.

"Uh huh." Rikku grinned. She put her hands on Paine's shoulders, fingers curling into the woman's black shirt. "Hey," she whispered.

Paine went still, breath caught in her throat. She was suddenly hyperaware of their legs tangled, of the close proximity of their faces, of Rikku's smile and the look in her eyes. _Say something._ She tried, "Hey," and it came out as a half-croak. She almost winced. _Great. Oh, shit. _

"Trust me?" Rikku kept her voice low.

Paine swallowed and nodded. _This is ridiculous. It's just Rikku._ It was just Rikku and it was just getting hotter and it was just so very hard to keep her breathing under control.

"'Kay." Rikku tugged her down a few centimetres by her shirt collar. "Kiss me?"

_I can do this. I can do this._ Giving into both Rikku's request and the want building within, Paine bent her head and complied.

Rikku's eyes closed and she hummed, hands flexing.

Try as she might, Paine couldn't formulate one coherent thought. She closed her eyes too and her heart felt like it was going to thud right out her chest. She opened her mouth and kissed Rikku deeper.

_That's it,_ Rikku thought. _It's okay._ Her hands moved up and she threaded her fingers through Paine's hair, opening her mouth and returning the kiss. At the touch of Paine's tongue she moaned and shifted.

_It's okay it's okay it's okay_ became Paine's mantra. She felt heavy and hot and when Rikku moved beneath her she wasn't even aware of her answering groan, wasn't even aware that she was moving now too. She couldn't stay like this; she couldn't support her own weight. She rolled them back over, Rikku more than happy to straddle her and tighten the hold she had of Paine's hair. Paine slid her hands through Rikku's hair and down her back, chuckling throatily into their kiss when she felt Rikku arching her back in appreciation.

Oxygen became an issue and they both broke away, their foreheads together, noses touching. Rikku was the first to open her eyes and when Paine felt it she opened hers. They stared at each other, Paine like she was searching, Rikku like she was offering.

It was in mutual agreement that they started to kiss again, their mouths open and eager, hands starting to roam. Paine slid hers underneath Rikku's nightshirt, callused fingertips trailing up the smooth line of Rikku's spine. Rikku shuddered and gasped, pulling away to pant hotly onto Paine's neck. An obvious sign of encouragement and one Paine gladly took, long strokes massaging lean muscles. Rikku gulped in air so she could breathe, "Off," and sat up. Paine sat up with her and helped her out of her nightshirt, leaving her clad in only her underwear. Rikku took Paine's hands as she kissed along the warrior's jaw. When she reached an ear she said, "Here," and put Paine's hands on her chest.

Paine closed her eyes and choked out, "Rikku." She swallowed hard and opened her eyes, once again searching. Rikku smiled and cupped Paine's face between her hands, kissing her on the nose, then the chin, and finally her mouth. Paine kissed her back and without hesitation began to touch Rikku just as she wanted to be touched. When they broke to breathe again Rikku wrapped her arms around Paine's shoulders and trailed her tongue along Paine's jaw to her ear once again, whispering gentle instructions. Paine followed them, full of wonder and excitement.

And as Rikku picked up on this, leaning back and moving to reciprocate, that's when Paine stopped and tensed. Immediately stopping her efforts, Rikku took Paine's face in her hands again and said, "Okay."

Paine swallowed and awkwardly dropped her hands away from Rikku's chest. "I…" Her mouth worked but she couldn't find the words.

"It's okay," Rikku repeated. Even though her body was flushed and thrumming with raw energy, she pushed at Paine's shoulders. Paine fell back and exhaled, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

Both of their emotions were running too high to think clearly. But when Rikku asked, "Okay?" Paine looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Rikku's eyes widened and Paine rolled hers.

"Come here," Paine said and wrapped her arms around Rikku's back. She drew her into a tight hug. "Okay. I—I. …Just…"

"Time," Rikku said. She put her forehead to Paine's. The warrior nodded. "Okay. All the time in the world."

Paine's expression showed what she couldn't verbally express. She kissed her and Rikku snuggled close. They lay like that for a while, comfort replacing arousal. When both their hearts had slowed, Paine asked, "Not giving up?"

"Paine…" Rikku squeezed her tight. "No. No. Never. I meant what I said."

_I don't know where I'd end up if you didn't,_ Paine thought. She said, "Thank you." But might have meant _I love you._

Rikku whispered, "You're welcome." Definitely meaning _I love you._

Neither really knew this, but it was the subconscious knowledge that kept them wrapped up in each other's arms and sleeping peacefully through the night.

* * *

"Looking forward to rejoining the gang?" Rikku asked teasingly, bringing the _Ela Syetah_ around. It was late morning and they had already cleared with the dock guard. Luca was bustling with activity as usual, people eager to take their boats out and get in some fishing and blitzball practise.

Paine snorted and crossed her arms. She sat in the other command chair, slouched comfortably. "Oh, you know it," she drawled. "I just can't wait to hear Brother's whining and Shinra's smug tone and see Buddy's constant concerned looks."

"I wonder if Gippal said anything to him."

"What do you mean?" Paine narrowed her eyes.

Rikku giggled nervously. "Um… about us…?"

"Great. Just what we need. A real reason for Brother to pester us."

Rikku laughed.

"You think it's funny now, but not when he's spying on us in the middle of the night, hoping to see some action."

"Ew! Paine!"

"What?" Paine smirked. "You know it's true."

"It's still gross," Rikku grumbled.

Paine chuckled.

"Heyyy, that's Gippal! Wow, I thought we weren't gonna see him 'til lunchtime," Rikku said, pointing. She blinked. "That looks like Baralai, too! Hooray, our own welcoming party!" The last was said with some amount of sarcasm.

The warrior sat up and spotted the two men in question, scowling when she saw Brother behind them. "Uh huh. One with your bothersome brother. Something's up."

"Huh?" Rikku stood and peered. "Oh. Oh, geez."

"I guess we'll find out if you were right," Paine said, also standing. "Take her in. I want to get this over with as quick as possible." _And hopefully as painlessly as possible. …For Rikku and I, at least._ She started to go below.

By the time they were moored, Paine had hopped off and met Gippal and Baralai as the men strode over.

"Howdy! How was trip, Dr P?" Gippal asked, grinning.

Paine gestured and replied shortly, "Fine." Her eyes fell on Baralai temporarily and she nodded to him. "Baralai. Good to see you."

The soft-spoken young man smiled and bowed a little. "It's good to see you, Paine. You look well rested."

_Despite Rikku's advances,_ Paine almost said, but caught herself just in time. She turned away and faced the boat before they could see her slight blush. "Yeah."

Rikku hopped out and bounced over, her grin wide and sunny. "Hey, guys!"

"Hello, Rikku." Baralai sounded amused. "How are you?"

"Pretty good." Rikku glanced at Paine. "Um…" The thief looked around. "Where's Brother?"

Paine turned back around and folded her arms across her chest. "We saw him with you."

Gippal cleared his throat and put one hand on a hip. "Um, well…" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I told him to take off. He wanted to, uh…"

"He knows," Baralai interrupted, shaking his head.

"Oh." Rikku looked up at Paine.

The warrior didn't look too happy. "How'd he take it?"

Gippal and Baralai exchanged looks. "Well…" the Al Bhed man began.

He was rudely interrupted as Brother came barrelling through the crowd. People yelled and cursed as the tattooed maverick headed their way with a determined look on his face.

"Oh brother," Paine muttered, rolling her eyes. "Here we go."

"I refuse to return to the Celsius without speaking my mind!" Brother announced as he came up to them. The volume, the Al Bhed, and the dramatic gestures he was using garnered the attention of the surrounding people.

"Can we not do this here, if it's gonna hafta happen?" Rikku asked quietly. She toed the ground.

Alarm bells went off at Rikku's behaviour and before the other two men could rebuke Brother, Paine strode up and grabbed him by the suspenders. He jerked and fell silent in surprise.

"If you've got something to say, say it to me, and we do it on the Celsuis," she said, voice low, tone filled with barely contained anger. "I'm not going to let you make a scene and get us kicked off the docks."

Brother looked around. People immediately found something else to look at. He cleared his throat. "Very well! It makes no difference."

Paine let him go none-too-gently. "Let's go," she said. Without a second glance and after taking Rikku's hand, she led the smaller girl through the crowd. Rikku turned and said, "Get our stuff!" before matching her pace to Paine's.

Letting out a soft whistle, Gippal rocked on his heels. "Man… maybe you and I should stay back here, eh, Baralai?" he whispered to his friend.

Baralai shook his head. "No. If need be, we should be there to support them."

Gippal winced but nodded, his eyes following Brother as the pilot angrily followed the women. _This is gonna be fun,_ he thought.

* * *

By the time everybody was on the bridge of the Celsuis, the air was thick with uneasy tension. Gippal and Baralai hung back to quietly watch and Buddy started to get out of his station to welcome the girls back. Shinra wisely stayed where he was and kept silent.

"Welcome back, you two," Buddy said. That's when he noticed Brother tapping a foot impatiently and glaring at Paine, while the woman in question was standing with Rikku. The thief looked uncharacteristically downtrodden. "Um…"

"How could you do this?" Brother exploded, pointing at Rikku. "What will father say? I will not allow it, not on my ship!"

Rikku kept her eyes on her boots, her hands folded behind her back.

"I told you to say what you have to say to me," Paine said, stepping forward.

"I have plenty to say to you, but you will wait your turn!"

"You aren't the boss of me. You aren't the boss of her, for that matter," Paine angrily responded.

"This is my ship and you are my crew! I am exactly that: the boss!"

"We aren't the Gullwings anymore."

"Then why are you on my ship? Off, get off!"

Buddy moved over to where Gippal and Baralai stood. "Um… what happened?"

Gippal shrugged and Baralai whispered back, "He almost did this on the dock, but Paine got him to come back up here."

Buddy frowned. "Shouldn't we intervene?"

"And have Paine rip our heads off?" Gippal asked incredulously. "No."

"We should only step in if it gets physical," Baralai said. "Not before. We probably shouldn't even be here…"

Buddy sighed and shook his head.

Brother and Paine were still yelling at each other, separated by several feet, though the distance looked like it was about to be shortened considerably.

"How dare you do this to my sister? We trusted you!"

"How dare I do what? I haven't done anything to her. Don't you even begin to tell me you trusted me—you didn't even want me to join in the first place."

"Only because of Rikku! What spell have you cast upon her? She is but a child!"

"She's no longer a child, Brother! She's a grown woman and can make her own decisions!"

Brother spun and pointed at Rikku. "I forbid you to see her," he said, still directing his speech towards Paine. "Get off of my ship!"

"STOP IT!"

Everybody stilled and looked at Rikku. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, her face set in determination. Her eyes were on Brother and they glinted with tears. "I'm not a kid anymore, Brother! I'm not a little girl. You can't tell me what to do, and Pops has no say in which person I choose to be with. And I wanna be with Paine!"

Brother sighed and walked over. When Rikku raised a hand to stop him, he lifted his own and said, "Rikku. You are my sister." He looked uncomfortable but he continued, "I only want what is best for you. Surely, Gippal…"

The man in question blanched and stepped behind Baralai and Buddy just at the mention of his name.

"I just told you, I don't want to be with anybody but Paine!" Rikku retorted hotly, stamping a foot. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Paine is not right for you! She will only hurt you! She is no Al Bhed. She is an outsider. She keeps her heart closed to everyone. What makes you think she will ever love you?" Though Brother's words were harsh, he kept his voice soft; he was pleading with her.

Rikku's nostrils flared and she took one large step forward but one of Paine's arms was suddenly blocking her way. She looked up, anger fading to confusion.

Paine kept her eyes on Brother. "How long have you known me?"

Brother blinked then frowned. "What? What does this have to do with anything?"

"How long have you known me?" Paine repeated.

The pilot threw up his hands. "As long as you have been a sphere hunter!"

"How many times have we talked?"

"I do not know!"

"Can't be very many, then, right?"

"What is your point?"

"You don't know me. Don't even begin to presume you know me."

"Rikku knows you and knows how you are!" he countered.

Paine looked down at Rikku. The blonde had wrapped her hands around Paine's. "You know me?"

Rikku flushed, wiped her eyes and sniffled, but also nodded. "'Course I do."

"You trust me?"

Brother glanced uneasily between the two of them.

"Of course I trust you," Rikku replied. Her tone suggested she thought Paine had gone insane, especially if she was about to agree with Brother's stupid notion!

"Do you think I'd ever hurt you?"

Rikku frowned and shook her head. "Why wouldja? You'd never hurt me! Not intentionally, anyway."

The taller woman looked back at Brother. Rikku followed her gaze and it dawned on her what Paine was doing. Resolve hardening, Rikku said, "Paine wouldn't hurt me, Brother. Not ever. If nothing else, we're friends."

Brother stared at Rikku, his face falling. "Rikku…"

Jaw clenching, Rikku stared him down.

He sighed. "She makes you happy?"

"She makes me happy," Rikku confirmed.

Brother threw up his hands then turned his ire back on Paine. "If you ever hurt her…!"

Paine leaned over to get in his face and growled, "You'll do what?"

He swallowed but said, "Well, you just better not hurt her! You will have to answer to me, to her father, and to the rest of the Al Bhed!"

Gippal, along with Baralai and Buddy, had been silent so far. Now he whispered to the other two, "I dunno 'bout you, Buddy, but I wouldn't bet on those odds."

Buddy hid a grin behind his hand. "You said it," he murmured. "Even all together and with machines, she'd be a force to be reckoned with."

"Nothing to worry about," Baralai quietly interjected. "Paine will never harm Rikku."

The other two nodded and looked back at the scene before them.

"Sure," Paine said. She straightened back up. "…You done being an ass?"

Brother flushed and stammered. Rikku rolled her eyes and release Paine's hand to punch him in the shoulder.

"You stupid lug," she said. "I can take care of myself!"

He guffawed and folded his arms. "You get into much trouble! I would not be a good brother if I did not look out for you."

Paine sighed and turned to walk away, waving over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go bring in our stuff." Then she was up the stairs and gone.

"Well, that was…" Gippal started, scratching his head.

"Anticlimactic?" Baralai voiced dryly.

"Nerve-wracking?" Buddy tried.

"Weird," Gippal said.

"Very weird," Baralai and Buddy echoed and they all chuckled.

"I'm gonna go help her," Rikku said, dancing in place for a moment before quickly disappearing.

Brother waited until she was gone before he fell forward into a slouch. "Ahhh… it's so stressful…" He straightened and looked over at Shinra. "Shinra!" He received no reply so he repeated the boy's name louder.

His answer was a loud snore.

* * *

"Hey, Paine, wait up!" Rikku called. Her boots clicked on the ramp as she ran down, jumping the last few feet.

Paine paused and half-turned, waiting until Rikku caught up before she continued walking over to their stuff.

"Paine…?"

The warrior picked up two duffel bags, slinging one over each shoulder. "Yeah."

"You okay?" Rikku crouched and folded both hands around a suitcase handle. She lifted with her knees and grimaced.

Paine looked down at her with exasperated fondness. "Yeah." She moved back towards the airship.

"You sure?"

"I should be asking you. …Are you?"

"What? Okay?"

"Yeah."

Rikku bit her lower lip and half-dragged the suitcase up the entrance ramp. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean… I was kinda scared there for a while. Ya know, that he might totally flip and try to hurtcha or somethin'."

"You were afraid for me?" Paine asked bemusedly.

Rikku laughed. "No, for him! He's my brother and he can be a jerk but I wouldn't want you to hurt him." She didn't continue until they had put their stuff down and were taking a seat at the top of the ramp. "Too much."

Paine grinned lopsidedly and rested an elbow on an upraised knee. "I promise I won't hurt him." She paused for effect and added, "Too much."

This got a giggle out of the thief.

"You're…" Paine started. She cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "You're sure you're really okay?" _Man… I really don't know how to do this kind of stuff. I trust her, but I gotta make sure. She… really looked bad back there. Was she really all afraid for him or was she afraid for me, too? Because I'd hold back for her?_

"Hey," Rikku whispered.

"Hm?"

The smaller girl sidled up to her and leaned her head on Paine's shoulder. "Thinking too muuuuch."

Paine chuckled. "Okay."

Rikku curled her hands around Paine's forearm. "Paine…"

"Yeah?"

"The stuff he said… did it bother you?"

"It…" Paine exhaled. "It did have some truth to it."

Rikku went very still.

Sensing the sudden change, Paine rested her chin atop Rikku's head. "I'm a very private person."

"Understatement of the year," Rikku mumbled.

"Uh huh. But… it bothered me when he said that I didn't care about you." Anger started to boil again and Paine forced it back down. "Because I do."

Rikku shifted until she could face Paine. She reached up and brushed silver bangs back from the older woman's face. "You care about me?"

"Yeah." Paine swallowed and tried to brush it off. "What, friends don't care about each other?"

Rikku smiled slowly and Paine felt her mouth twitch in response. "You care about me, just as a friend?" Rikku asked.

…_No. I… …I can't say it. I can't say it yet. I do a little, I feel it, but I can't tell you that yet. I'm sorry._ "You know better than that," Paine gently chided.

Rikku giggled and leant up, kissing Paine's nose. The warrior let out a breath and pushed at her, but Rikku wouldn't budge.

"Public display of affection," Paine warned.

"Oh, in that case." Rikku jumped up and held out a hand.

"…What?" Paine lifted an eyebrow.

"Gimme your hand."

Paine blinked but gave Rikku one of her hands.

Rikku tugged for several moments before pouting at the bemused Paine still sitting down. "Ya gotta move with me."

Paine rolled her eyes and stood smoothly. "What?"

She received no reply. Instead she was led back into the lift.

"Rikku…"

"Shh."

Letting out an annoyed huff, Paine nonetheless complied with this request as well. Paine leaned against the railing in the lift as Rikku punched for the cabin.

_What's with her? _Paine wondered, watching the blonde carefully. _Did I say something?_ She shrugged. _Guess I'll find out soon enough._

She did.

Rikku stopped the lift in between the cabin and bridge and turned around, smiling.

For one brief moment, Paine felt panic. But instincts kicked in—this was Rikku. Couldn't be bad. _Right?_

"How's this?" Rikku asked, lifting her eyebrows.

"How's this for what?"

Her answer was Rikku in her arms and kissing the breath from her lungs.

Several moments later they broke apart. Paine licked her lips and gulped in a breath. "…Fine," she said, and kissed her.

Rikku mewled and dug her fingers into Paine's shoulders, whose back was hurting from the railing already digging into the small of it. Paine ignored the ache from the railing and focused on that of Rikku's fingers, wanting more of it. She buried her hands in Rikku's hair, fingers curled through the braids, cradling the back of her head.

Rikku trailed her fingers from the defined edges of Paine's shoulders down her chest, splaying them so the pads of her thumbs brushed across her sternum. When they pulled away to breathe, Rikku slid her hands even lower. This time Paine didn't pull away. Intent on making up for lost time, the thief echoed Paine's touches from last night.

It tore a groan from Paine's throat and she ducked her head because she needed to kiss her, anywhere; her lips landed on Rikku's jaw and she moved lower to place one underneath it. When the tip Paine's tongue slid over her pulse point, Rikku's head fell back and her hands reflexively squeezed, needing something to ground her under the wash of emotion and physical reaction.

"Need..." Rikku exhaled, sliding her hands up and folding her arms behind Paine's neck.

"What?" Paine whispered back. She trailed her tongue to flatten over the arch of Rikku's collarbone. "What?"

Rikku's reply was a breathy moan.

Paine tightened her hold and Rikku's hands combed through her hair, pulling her head back. They looked at each other for a moment before their mouths were meeting again, open and wet.

"Cabin," Paine said, when they pulled apart. She reached blindly over to try and get the lift moving again.

"No."

Paine couldn't think with Rikku rubbing up against her like that. All she could get out was another, "What?"

"Engine room."

Paine blinked.

Rikku smiled and kissed her languidly for a moment before explaining. "Cabin's too open."

"Engine room's too hot," Paine countered.

She got a raised eyebrow in return.

"Oh." _Right._ _Shit._ "Um." Paine cleared her throat.

Rikku laughed and was about to say something else when the intercom hissed and clicked. They both jumped and jerked away from each other as if burned.

"Everything all right?" Buddy asked, his voice laced with concern. "Problems?"

Paine ran her hands through her hair and sighed while Rikku giggled and clicked off, "Everything's fine! Leave us alone!"

"Huh?" Buddy's voice went faint and other voices could be heard. When he spoke again, it was clearer and obviously embarrassed. "Oh, um, right, er, sorry, I, uh. Sorry!" The intercom went quiet.

Rikku turned and leaned against the railing, smirking.

The warrior was rubbing her face with both hands, as if she could wipe the blush away. "I can't believe this…"

"Hmmm?" Rikku wrapped her arms around Paine's waist. "What can't you believe?"

"This." Paine gestured loosely before resting her forearms on Rikku's shoulders. "We're acting like… like…"

"A couple'a kids, which we are?"

"Who you calling a kid, kid? …You wanted to go make out in the humid engine room, where it's so loud you can't hear yourself think," Paine said, shaking her head.

"Ya'd be able to think anyway?" Rikku teased.

Paine rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Killed the mood, huh?"

Chuckling, Paine dropped a chaste kiss to Rikku's lips. "Uh huh. Come on. We should put our stuff up."

"Okay, okay," Rikku grumbled. She untangled from the other woman's lithe form and put the lift back on track. "Promise we'll make out later?"

"I'm sure we can find a utility closet somewhere," Paine drolly replied, folding her arms across her chest.

They glanced at each out of the corner of their eyes and laughed.


End file.
